Gundam Seed Highschool
by jenniferseedlover
Summary: pairings:athcag,lackir,deamir... Final Chap Up! I hope you like it!
1. The Beginning of an Old & New friendship

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, some words might have wrong spelling._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Beginning of an Old and New friendship**_

**

* * *

**

**_In the Yamato-Athha residence:6 am_**

Cagalli, Kira Wake up!.. Mrs.Yamato yelled.

_Darn first day of classes, this really sucks. Well at least i finished packing my things already, this means i can still sleep. _Cagalli muttered, Then she thought.._ Hmm it is the first day of classes but this one would be different, Coord__inators would be there. Well Im not that suprise.. Kira is a coordinator but it would be different because now theres a whole bundle of them. _

On the room beside Cagalli's, Kira yawned and rubbed his eyes, and said happily _Great! First day of Classes im so excited. Did i bring everything? Oh wait.. Birdie.. _Then he got birdie and placed it near his bag. He went out of bed and removed his clothes then took a shower. After taking a shower he wore his clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

Hi Mom,(they called eachothers parents mom or dad)

_Kira-kun, you're 10 minutes late, where's your sister? Oh yeah, did you pack your things already? The bus would be arriving here already._

I have no idea mom, Yes i finished packing, and Cagalli, well.. she's probably still sleeping.

_Thats it. Im going to your sister, I can't believe Uzumi doesn't care on what time Cagalli wakes up. From now on she better be trained. I don't want delinquent kids. At least that school their going to is sort of a training school._

Miss.Yamato went upstairs to Cagalli's room and knocked on her door.

_Cagalli-chan, are you up yet? Im going in okay. _

When she entered the room, she saw Cagalli sleeping.

_Cagalli wake up,_

_Cagalli opened her eyes and saw Mrs_.Yamato,Then she said. Hi Mrs.Yamato, i mean mom, then she dozed off again.

_Cagalli-san wake up. The bus is already coming._

No! i dont want to, I want to sleep...

Then Merna, her nanny enters the room and tells Mrs.Yamato, _leave it to me._

_Cagalli wake up or I would tell your father to punish you, by wearing a dress everyday. _Merna said

Cagalli then finally stood up and went to the bathroom and took shower.

_Oh wait, _Merna said._ Cagalli-san, I noticed that you have already finished pack ing your bag.But did you bring at least, a dress for formal occasions there?_

Cagalli smiled and said,_ Yes Merna, I did._

Mrs.Yamato was happy that Cagalli brought a dress.

**

* * *

**

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

Beep Beep...

_Cagalli, Kira the bus is here! _Merna yelled.

Cagalli and Kira went outside and bid farewell to Mrs.Yamato and Merna. Mr. Uzumi Attha and Kisaka wasn't in the house yet since they were in an international meeting in Plant. Cagalli and Kira placed their luggage in the bug then entered the bus and saw Miriallia, kaze, Fllay, Tolle and Sai.

_Ohayou Kira and Cagalli! _Everyone Said

Cagalli and Kira replied and said_ Ohayou_.

Cagalli sat with her friend Miriallia and Kira sat with Tolle, Kaze and Sai at the back.

When everyone was aboard, The bus driver got the mic. And said_ Ohayou everyone, I am your bus driver Rau. You might have noticed the mask im wearing._ Well its the latest fashion in plant so dont mind it.

_Plant?_ Cagalli asked,_ are you are coordinator too?_

_Yes, i am.. so you asked me that i am a coordinator too? That means your a coordinator.. right? But what are you doing here on Orb? Shouldn't you be on Plant?_

_Well you see my twin and I had the same biological parents but were both separated and were adopted by natural parents. But we are living together.. But were sort of different cause I'm just a half coordinator and he's a full coordinator._

Everyone in the bus was stunned on what she said and asked Kira if it was true, and kira nodded. The bus was quiet for about 10 seconds but later on, it went back to normal.

_Okay everyone, listen up. Were now here in the Orb-Plorb elevator. Just enter and swipe your identification card. When the elevator stops just go outside and ill be there. This bus can transform into a really tiny plane that can only fit one person, and thats me. _

The Orb Children entered the Orb-Plorb elevator and after 5 minutes they reached Plorb. _Wow this place is wonderful,_kaze said..

I am so excited in meeting the coordinators, Miriallia thought.

Kira and Cagalli looked at each other and smiled.

_I hate coordinators,_ Fllay said silently while grabbing Sai's arm.

I hope that they would like me here..Tolle said

They went outside the elevator and saw Mr. Rau, _You have finally arrived. Please enter the bus and watch your step. It would take about 45 minutes to reach Neutral High School and I hope that all of you are excited. _

The whole bus smiled at him, when he said that.

_Oh by the way, I forgot to mention that the Plant students are already there since yesterday, because their natural bus driver Ms. Murrue had something important to do today. So please be gentle with them cause they would do the same thing. You have already been assigned a room mate. You Orb students would be roommates with Plant students. But some of you would be alone because of your special requests._

Everyone was happily smiling, except for Fllay who was smiling weirdly.

The bus now arrived the school and everyone got their luggage.

**

* * *

**

_**Neutral High School, 7:45 am**_

_I am so exhausted,_ Cagalli told her brother.

Its okay sis, at least we have a room here so we get to sleep._ I wonder who my roommate would be. Hey Cagalli, my room is 12b.How about yours?_

_Well my room is 1a., wow thats quite a distance but its okay.. Well i'm not really suprise cause the boys and the girls room are separated but its in the same building though its in different hallways. I just hope that my roommate would be nice. Well see you later kira, I'll go to my room first. Lets meet up later in lunch okay? Anyways we have the same classes for the last two periods._

Okay.. Bye Cagalli!

Kira walked in the hallways of the building were their rooms are and found his room 13b. He knocked on the door and said, _Ohayou! Is anyone here? Im gonna open the door if no one is_. Then the doorknob clicked and there stood a boy with blue hair and emerald eyes.

_Kira?_

Athrun? Wow! I cant believe its you best bud! How are you? Well I guess were roommates, kira said smiling.

_Kira, i cant believe it. After 7 years we finally meet again, my friend. I've been doing well. Im so glad were roommates._

Athrun opened the door a bit wider and let kira in. Athrun was on the window side of the room while kira was on the wall side. Kira didn't mind. He was just glad that he and his bestfriend have reunited. Kira then unpacked his things and when he did birdie popped out. _Birdie, Birdie, _the bird said.

Athrun looked at kira, with teary eyes and said_, I cant believe you kept it after all these years and hugged kira. _

Kira then said._ Of course i would keep it, it was given by a valuable friend of mine. _Then both of them smiled at eachother.

On the other side of the building, Cagalli was walking on her way to her room. She was tired of carrying her heavy things. Finally she reached her room, then she took the keys and opened the door. When she entered the room she heard someone singing

_Hi there,_someone said, _You must be my roommate, its nice to see you._

Uhh, Hi. Cagalli said smiling at her. And you must be my roommate, Wow you have a wonderful voice.

_Ya, im your roommate, _she giggled,_ My names Lacus Clyne. I'm from plant. This is my friend Haro_, Haro, Haro

Ahh... Ohayou Lacus, Ohayou Haro.. Cagalli said. I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, I'm from Orb. But Im kinda like you but half.

Lacus at first didn't understand what she said and then she got the point. _I'm glad your my roommate.. you're friendly. I hope that we could could become nice friends._

Ya, i think we would be. Cagalli replied, smiling at her. Then lacus smiled.

**Later that day.. On the girls hallway**

Hey Mir and Fllay!

_Hey cagalli and ... Miriallia said_

Oh this is Lacus, Miriallia-Lacus, Lacus-Miriallia.Fllay-Lacus, Lacus-Fllay

_Hi! Wow you have such beautiful hair! Miriallia mentioned._

_Ya its beautiful cause your a coordinator. Fllay muttered._

Oh thanks i guess, Lacus replied with a sad face.

Cagalli was kind of upset and told fllay to quit it and so fllay agreed.

Later on, Miriallia introduced her roommate to them, which was stellar and with Fllay she didn't have a roommate because she paid the school to let her have her own room.

Suddenly two girls approached the five of them and one said_ Hi Stellar!_

The four of them looked at Stellar and Lacus said_ Hey stellar could you please introduce us to your friends?_

Stellar said_, Sure! Hey everyone, this is Meyrin and LunaMaria, they're both siblings. Meyrin, LunaMaria, these are Lacus, Cagalli, Miriallia and Fllay._

_Hi,_they both said happily. And the four of them replied _Hello! _while smiling.

**

* * *

**

**The Boys Hallway**

_Hey Sai..._

Sai looked at Kaze and replied with Hi. Whats up?

_This is my roommate Dearka, Sai-Dearka, Dearka-Sai. Hes pretty cool, and smart. Hes strong you know.._

Kaze then replied. Wow, hes cool, et.

_Hi! Kaze and his roommate!_ _Hi, sai and roommat_e Tolle said. _This is my roommate Shinn, Shinn told me that he already knows you, _looking at Rey.

Sai introduced his roommate to tolle, and Kaze did the same thing, and now they knew eachother.

Rey then looked at Shinn and said_ Hows it going?_

Its okay, yesterday was boring, but since i have a roommate, its fun...

Then a white haired boy went near Dearka and said, _Hey Dearka, are you gonna introduce me to your new friends or what?_

Dearka replied_ Of course I will Yzak! My friends are your friends. _He chuckled.Dearka then finished introducing everyone and they're all friends.

_Hey Dearka, Yzak,Rey, and Shinn! _

Dearka,Shinn,Rey and Yzak looked back and saw Athrun with a brown haired boy with purple eyes.

_Hey kira! Tolle, Sai and Kaze said._

Hi Tolle, Sai and Kaze, kira replied.

Athrun then said, _Yzak, Dearka,Rey, Shinn this is my bestfriend since childhood. His name is Kira Yamato. Hes also a coordinator like us._

Yzak and Dearka were quite surprised and questioned kira on why he lived in Orb and Kira explained it to them.

Yzak and Dearka nodded and shook kira's hand and said _Nice to meet you._

Rey and Shinn said _Hi!_

Kira then said to them, _Nice to meet you too. And Hello._

_

* * *

_

_Well the first Chapter is finished._

_I hope that you liked it.. Please give suggestions on what I should do. _

_Thanks! Aregatou! )_

_Chapter 2: School Starts_

_Kira, Cagalli ran to him joyfully and hugged him. _

_Athrun was a bit surprised and looked at kira oddly._

_Oh, Hi sis... this is athrun, athrun this is cagalli._

Athrun looked at her and said_, Youre a girl?_

Cagalli frowned at Athrun and told him_, Yes I am, what is it with you men, just because i dont wear dresses doesn't mean im a boy._

_Kira laughed and looked at the two._

Athrun then apologized to cagalli, but cagalli just pushed him away. Her cheeks were flaming red because of her anger towards Athrun.

_Kira, please tell your sister I'm sorry, i was just a bit confused because she wore something not lady like thats all. I know shes mad at me._

Kira looked at his bestfriend and said_, Dont worry, she'll just forget about it, people always tell her that. Thats why mom and Merna told her to wear dresses._

_Athrun smiled on what he said, _and was happy.He then thought._ I hope she'll forgive me, and I hope we can become friends. I must confess, she is cute, especially that expression she made on me. _


	2. School Starts

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, some words might have wrong spelling. This is so far my longest chapter its 14 pages long.. Please dont get bored.. You have to read this chapter.. Thanks.. ).. I would be posting my next chapter tomorrow..._

_

* * *

**Previous Chapter Review 1**_

Kira walked in the hallways of the building were their rooms are and found his room 13b. He knocked on the door and said, _Ohayou! Is anyone here? Im gonna open the door if no one is_. Then the doorknob clicked and there stood a boy with blue hair and emerald eyes.

_Kira?_

Athrun? Wow! I cant believe its you best bud! How are you? Well I guess were roommates, kira said smiling.

_Kira, i cant believe it. After 7 years we finally meet again, my friend. I've been doing well. Im so glad were roommates._

Athrun opened the door a bit wider and let kira in. Athrun was on the window side of the room while kira was on the wall side. Kira didn't mind. He was just glad that he and his bestfriend have reunited. Kira then unpacked his things and when he did birdie popped out. _Birdie, Birdie, _the bird said.

Athrun looked at kira, with teary eyes and said_, I cant believe you kept it after all these years and hugged kira. _

Kira then said._ Of course i would keep it, it was given by a valuable friend of mine. _Then both of them smiled at eachother.

On the other side of the building, Cagalli was walking on her way to her room. She was tired of carrying her heavy things. Finally she reached her room, then she tooked the keys and opened the door. When she entered the room she heard someone singing

_Hi there,_someone said, _You must be my roommate, its nice to see you._

Uhh, Hi. Cagalli said smiling at her. And you must be my roommate, Wow you have a wonderful voice.

_Ya, im your roommate, _she giggled,_ My names Lacus Clyne. I'm from plant. This is my friend Haro_, Haro, Haro

Ahh... Ohayou Lacus, Ohayou Haro.. Cagalli said. I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, I'm from Orb. But Im kinda like you but half.

Lacus at first didn't understand what she said and then she got the point. _I'm glad your my roommate.. you're friendly. I hope that we could could become nice friends._

Ya, i think we would be. Cagalli replied, smiling at her. Then lacus smiled.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**School Starts**_

**

* * *

**

**_Ring Ring_**

**_Normal POV_**

Cagalli stood up from her bed and then took a shower. Lacus had already finished taking a shower because she wakes up 45 minutes earlier, so that her hair would be groomed properly.

After taking a shower, she changed her clothes and went to the kitchen were Lacus was.

_Hi Lacus, Good Morning!_

Ohayou! Cagalli-san, i made breakfast so eat it okay.

Cagalli took a bite from Lacus' cooking and she knew that it didn't taste good, but she still pretended to like it, because she didn't want to hurt her friends feelings.

_It tastes good, _

Aregatou,

After eating breakfast, the two got their things and went straight to their classes, both of them had the same subjects. When they entered the classroom, they saw Fllay, Stellar and LunaMaria, the rest of the girls had different subjects.

_Excuse Me ladies, _

The two looked up and saw, a blacked haired man.

_I am Professor Dullindal, I am your History teacher, please take a seat,_

The two girls sat down in silent.

_Once again, Good Morning class, I am Professor Gilbert Dullindal your history teacher. Now please introduce yourself. You go first._

The person he pointed at stood up. Hi, my name is LunaMaria Hawke.

_Hello LunaMaria, Ok then you,_

I am Fllay Alster, pleased to meet you professor dullindal.

_What a show off, _cagalli said silently

_Please to meet you too Fllay, you,_

I am Stellar Loussier.

_Oh hi stellar, how about you._

I am Cagalli Yula Athha,

_My, my, Miss Athha, im pleased to meet you, im very glad that i met the princess of Orb. Ok how about you._

Hi, my name is Lacus Clyne glad to meet you sir.

_Hello, im glad to meet you Miss. Clyne, you are the singing princess right? You have such a beautiful voice. Now theres two princesses in class, one from plant and Orb. Im glad to meet you both._

The two girls smiled at eachother. Then all of a sudden, there was a knock in the door,

_Please come in, _Mr.Dullindal said,

The two boys who was breathing so fast entered the room. _Good Morning Sir, sorry were late,_Kira explained.

_Yes sir, were sorry, _atrun said.

_Well, since it is the first day of school, i wont do any punishment, I am professor dullindal and you boys would be?_

I am Kira Yamato, cagalli's sister, he said happily while smiling at cagalli.

I am Athrun Zala,

_I glad to meet you Mr.Zala,prince of Plant and Mr,Yamato,prince of Orb, now i have two princess and princesses here. Now please take your seat. Now lets start our class._

**

* * *

**

**After an Hour and 30 minutes – Ring Ring.**

_Class Dismissed, please review your lessons because we would have a quiz tomorrow._

Everyone stepped out of the classroom and went to their next classes. Fllay,LunaMaria and Stellar had the same next class, along with Miriallia and Meyrin. Their next class was with Andy Waldfield, the science teacher. They also had other classmates who were, Dearka, Yzak, Tolle, and Sai.

"Good Day to you class i am Andrew Waldfield, but you call me Andy, i am your science teacher, and also your Math teacher, now please introduce yourself."

They introduced themselves with one another and they found the class fun.

Cagalli and Lacus had the same classes, they were also with Athrun and Kira, Their next classes was Values with Mwu La Flaga. They shared the same classes with Rey, Shinn, and Kaze.

"_Good Morning Class, I am your values teacher, Mwu La Flaga. You can call me with any name you want, i also teach in your PE classes"._

The class found Mwu interesting, and therefore they enjoyed his class.

**

* * *

**

_**Ring Ring(School Bell), Lunch Time**_

_**Mwu's POV**_

_Okay class dismissed, see you tomorrow in PE class. My next class is Andy's class a while go. _

_**Andy's POV  
**Class you may go, see you tomorrow in Math, hmm.. next class of mine is the class La Flaga taught.,_

_**Normal POV**_

The students went to the cafeteria, Cagalli and Lacus went together going there, and Cagalli spotted kira,

_Kira, Cagalli ran to him joyfully and hugged him. _

_Athrun was a bit surprised and so was Lacus and looked at kira and Cagalli oddly._

_Oh, Hi sis... this is athrun, athrun this is cagalli._

Athrun looked at her and said_, Youre a girl?_

Cagalli frowned at Athrun and told him_, Yes I am, what is it with you men, just because i dont wear dresses doesn't mean im a boy._

_Kira laughed and looked at the two, then at Lacus, and who might you be?_

Lacus smiled and replied to kira,_ My names Lacus Clyne, hi, _Then she looked at Athrun and told him _Hi Athrun, i see that you met my friend and roommate Cagalli._

_Hi Lacus, this is my roommate Kira, _Athrun then apologized to cagalli, but cagalli just pushed him away and grabbed Lacus' arm _Cmon Lacus lets eat_. Her cheeks were flaming red because of her anger towards Athrun. Before she left, she bid farewell to kira and told him _Hey kira, see you later.. We have the same classes, all through out!_

_Bye kira, Bye Athrun, _lacus waved at them.

_Bye Lacus,_ kira said smiling.

"Bye Lacus", Athrun told her.

_Kira, please tell your sister I'm sorry, i was just a bit confused because she wore something not lady like thats all. I know shes mad at me._

Kira looked at his bestfriend and said_, Dont worry, she'll just forget about it, people always tell her that. Thats why mom and Merna told her to wear dresses._

_Athrun smiled on what he said, _and was happy.He then thought._ I hope she'll forgive me, and I hope we can become friends. I must confess, she is cute, especially that expression she made on me. _

_Wow, that lacus sure is cute._. Kira thought.

"Hey kira, Cagalli and you sure get along well"Athrun said

_Ya, we do. You and Lacus go pretty well to._

"Well, were engaged by our parents, so we have to try our best to become close."

_Engaged? Wow your lucky, lacus is pretty, and sweet too._

"Ya she is, but shes to sweet. like you kira, i gave her a robotic creature, Haro"

_Oh.. hey cmon lets eat._

**

* * *

**

**After Lunch...**

The students went in their next classes and after that, they went to their last subject. The last subject was training, so everyone was there. All was happy that the class was bigger. Their teacher for Training was Yuuna. Yuuna introduced himself and afterwards, the rest of the class introduced themselves.

_I am your teacher Yuuna Roma,_

_**Knock Knock**_

Yuuna Roma opened the door and saw a long blonde haired boy standing outside breathing loudly.

"Good Af-fternoon S-sir, I am Rey Zu-b-buril ,I'm s-sorry, i'm l-late. I had-d to help Mr.Dullindal-l with his-s things. "

The class looked at Rey

_Good Afternoon Mr.Zuburil, I am your training teacher Yuuna Roma. I am sorry, I dont accept Late comers. Just go to detention and see you tomorrow._

"B-but sir"...

_No buts, Just go to detention right away! _

The class felt sorry for Rey, and shinn stood up and tried to punch Yuuna, but Yzak grabbed his collar.

_Okay back to me, Once again I am Yuuna Roma, I am your training teacher , I would train you to become better people just like me. If you dont follow the rules in my class I would send you to detention or do 50 pushups just like Mr.Zuburil. So watch out._

"Like him? Oh no.. were all going to become queers!",kaze whispered to tolle, yzak and sai also heard it, and laughed crazily and loudly.

_Rule 1. No talking or laughing, when i'm talking,drop and give me 50 or you may leave the class and join Mr.Zuburil in detention!_

Without any choice Sai, Yzak, Tolle and Kaze left for detention because they couldnt stand him any longer.

"At least detention is betterm that staying with this queer", yzak said.

_Okay now lets start. The ladies go in my right side and the men in the left side. I would train you ladies and men to dance the waltz But first I would pair you up . First pair. Mr.Yamato be with Ms.Clyne._

Both were happy and smiled at eachother. "Hi", kira told her, _Hello Mr.Yamato, _lacus replied.

Fllay eyed Lacus in a weird way, Athrun noticed it.

_Second pair, Mr.Elthman, go with Ms.Haww._

"Why am i with this blonde guy?", she said.

_'Hey I heard that, i didn't know that you would say something like that. To think that I thought you were an innocent beauty' _dearka replied..

"Oops.. sorry, please forgive me",she blushed

_'Naa... its okay.. i was kidding around,' _dearka said

_Excuse me, i said no talking in my class! One more time Elthman and Haww and I would send you along with those 5._

"Sorry", both miriallia and dearka replied.

_Ok, Mr.Asuka, be with Ms.Loussier, _

"Hi, Shinn" stellar said and giggled.

Hi stellar, shinn replied and blushed.

_Mr.Zala, be with Ms.Alster. _

"_Great, I am with this freak, Why am i not with Kira.. he's so much cuter than this one, why did he end up with that singing bimbo, i am so much cuter than her.Damn I hate coordinators"._

"Hi, Fllay i know you hate coordinators but i wish you would cooperate because this is for our grade and I hope that you wouldn't say that about Lacus." Athrun said.

Fllay was surprised when Athrun heard on the things she said about lacus, she didn't know that she said that loud._"I'll never cooperate with you coordinators" she uttered._

"_Okay since there are no more men, I would be with Ms. Athha". _He looked and said it to her mysteriously.

"_Uhh. Okay.."_Cagalli said but didn't like it at all, she hoped to be paired with her brother cause it wouldn't be too weird, but being paired with a teacher shrugged her spines.

Kira and the rest looked at Cagalli, and felt sorry for her, since shes paired up with a weirdo.

_Okay, pay attention class. If you dont follow my instuction, you would immediately be sent out of the classroom and stay in the corner. Or you could stay in detention.. hahahah..because you'll be bothering me. .I want perfect students. First Step in dancing the Waltz.. girls hold your boy partners in the back and shoulders and boys hold your girl partners in the hips and back. Follow my lead and do it perfectly_, he told Cagalli. _One and two, one and two, everyone pay attention!_

The students looked at him and followed him. Fllay shrugged and didn't like Athrun holding her. Lacus giggled and so did Kira. Miriallia and Dearka looked at eachother and smiled. As for Shinn and Stellar, they were happy since it was the first time they danced the waltz as a couple.

"_This is the first time i ever did this.. Im not that good" Miriallia told Dearka_

Your okay, as for me.. I dont know what the hell im doing. This dude doesn't teach well.

"_hehe, ya your right"_

_Excuse Me, Elthman and Haww. This was your last chance and you screwed it. Leave my classroom, I wont allow you to stay outside the window. Just go straight to detention and join those 5!_

Dearka and Miriallia felt embarrased and left the classroom quickly.

The rest of the students were frightened. Most especially for Cagalli because she stood up beside the teacher.

"_Okay, the troublemakers are finally gone.. Now I have Only 5 students in my class.. At least you're all behaved. Please continue and dance."_

"_Ahhhh!" _Fllay screamed, looking at Kira and Lacus who were having fun

Atrun looked at her confusedly. 'Oh sorry, did i step at your feet?'

"_No, but i cant stand this class! I want to be with Kira.Im sick of that Lacus that bimbo who thinks she's so perfect!"_

'Hey dont you dare say that about lacus'

"_Well i want to, who are you to stop me!"_She slapped Athrun, and the class looked at them, wondering what was happening.

_Is there a problem Ms.Alster?  
_

"_Yes there is, I am sick of this class and I am tired of looking at kira with her!"_

_Well Ms.Alster, If you have a problem then leave._

"_Hell ya, i have a problem, with you, with him(pointing at Athrun), with them(pointing at kira and lacus", I hate you damn coordinators"_

Cagalli looked at Fllay and told her to stop it.

"_Shut up cagalli, dont tell me to stop it. You have no right to tell me what to do.Good bye,"_She slammed the door and left the classroom.

_Poor child, she must have has PMS. I dont blame her, my mother has it. Hahaha. Okay class well since theres only four of you left. Just pay attention, Mr.Zala, just pay attention because this would be in you finals._ _Ms.Athha, if you do this well I would give you additional points, i love dancing with princesses. As you can see, my dad knows your dad and both of us are engaged. You didn't know that, but i already did. _He said silently to her then winked at her.

Cagalli had goosebumps and was sickened on what he said. She was stunned on what he said.. She wanted to scream. Her father never told her about this.

Kira and Lacus had fun dancing and Athrun looked at them. Then he noticed that Yuuna was touching Cagalli in the neck and knew she didn't like it.

_My dear, dear Cagalli and soon to be wife. You have to get used to this. After all we are going to be married and would rule Orb together._

"Get away from me Yuuna, there is no way i am marrying you, and father never told me this, so how should I know that your telling the truth."

_Because Cagalli, I am never wrong, _he whispered to her.

"Leave me alone!" Cagalli yelled, and got Athrun, kira and Lacus' attention

_No I wont_,grabbing her._You have to get used to me, Cagalli_

Cagalli wept and couldn't believe she tried to escape Yuuna, but he grabbed her tighter. "Let me go! I dont want to marry you! I dont wanna be with you! I dont even know you that much!

_'Let her go!' _athrun said

_Why should I? And who are you to tell me? Your just a student, i am a teacher. And Cagallis destined husband,_

_'She said let her go, she's crying right now, cant you see that?'_

_Athrun..,Lacus said.._

_'Its okay Lacus, kira leave this bastard to me.. You cant do that to a student, even if your engaged.'_

_Oh yeah? Then watch this,_He pulled Cagalli and started touching her back. Cagalli tried to push away but Yuna grabbed her arms.She was crying and grossed out.

_'Leave her alone!' Athrun said._

_If you say one more word Zala, I would kill her,_pulling out a knife from his pocket

_Now cagalli, do you agree that you and I would get married?_grabbing her tighter and looking at her. Without looking anywhere else kira sneaked up from the back and hit Yuna's head and he collapsed. But then he stood up again then he stabbed kira.

_Kira! _Cagalli screamed.

_Kira!_Lacus was now upset and rushed to kira, luckily kira was just stabbed in the foot so it was minor. Lacus held kira and told Athrun to take care of it.

Yuuna grabbed Cagalli again and told her to agree on the marriage or else more people would get hit. Just when Cagalli was about to say Yes, athrun ran and attacked yuna, yuna finally fainted(at last). Cagalli ran to athrun and cried. She hugged athrun and thanked him. Athrun hugged her back and apologized to her.

"Finally that bastard fainted, I hope they replaced him. Cagalli i didn't know father arranged an engagement with you.."

'Neither did I kira' she said while crying.. Athrun comforted her, and told her everything was over.

After a few minutes.. the principal Talia Gladys, barged in along with the other students and teachers and were surprised on what happened..

_Oh no... I knew that we shouldn't have hired him, he almost killed them._ Talia thought. Then she looked at Cagalli and said_ I am so sorry Cagalli, We shouldn't have hired him, but we had to since he supported our school and he really wanted to teach since you were here. I am so sorry kids, Andy.. please help Mr.Yamato_

_Kira are you allright? _Tolle and the other students asked

_Ya, im all right, i was just protecting my sis... _he said and smiled at cagalli

"_Thanks Kira, Thanks Athrun" Cagalli uttered._

_Okay class, the scenes over. Mwu please call the police and have them arrest Mr. Yuna for harrasing the children. Okay class your dismissed, please forget what happened okay, you will no longer see Mr.Yuuna Roma as your teacher. Ms.Murrue Ramius will replace his classes_

Everyone was glad that Yuuna would be replaced, they didn't like him at all. They pictured him as a trying hard person and a queer.

The students returned to their dorm. The others didn't know about the engagement of Cagalli and Yuuna. Only the 4 of them knew. Cagalli was still shocked on what happened.Lacus was walking beside her and felt sorry for her friend. Athrun was with Kira, and Kira thanked him for saving his sister. Athrun helped him with his leg and supported kira.

Are you sure you're okay kira? Athrun asked

_Ya, i'm okay.. I just hope my sister is too... she was kind of surprised..._Kira replied

"_Cagalli-san are you okay?" _Lacus mentioned

_No.! I dont want to marry that Yuuna guy! he's freaky and he touched me! _she cried looking at her friend.

"_I'm sorry Cagalli-san"_

_iie.. its not your fault.._

The two girls arrived their room and cagalli right away called her dad..

_Dad! I cant believe you engaged me with this Yuuna Roma guy! How could you do this to me?_

Uzumi was shocked on how her daughter talked to him but he replied calmly. "Cagalli, Its was for the good of Orb. I know what happened, Ms.Gladys told me and so did Yuuna's father, he begged for forgiveness but I disagreed, i told him the wedding was cancelled. I am sorry dear, I hope you would forgive me.. Please tell kira that i am sorry"

_Thanks dad, I forgive you. Love you. _

"Love you too dear, dont worry he wont bother you anymore, he was temporarily placed in the mental hospital. Okay bye, have fun there, and once again sorry"

Cagalli smiled and was happy, she placed down her phone. Then she went outside their building and walked in the park. She walked happily now that her father said that the engagement was over.

Athrun was also outside the building and she spotted Cagalli, he ran to her and said "_Boo"_

_Ahhhh! _Cagalli said!_ You meanie! _

"_haha, so i see that your okay now?"_

_Ya thanks to you, lacus and kira. _She looked at him and smiled._Thanks okay? Thanks for rescuing me?_

"_Thats no problem, i just wanted to save you thats all..its not really a big deal"_

Cagalli blushed when he said that.._I was so mean to you, i hope that you'll forgive me..._

"_Dont worry, i already did )"_

_Gee.. thanks.. well gotta go..._

"_Hey Cagalli?"_

_What is it athrun?_

"_Could you go out with me in Saturday night?"_

_Uhh..well.._she blushed saying it.. _Lacus told me that you and her are engaged isn't she gonna get mad?_

"_No.. i dont think so.. kira was planning to ask her out too.. he asked me a while ago?"_

_Kira? is going to ask lacus and you didn't mind it, even if she was your fiancee? _

"_Well, ya.. after all.. we are just engaged by out parents.."_

_Okay then I'll go out with you,_she told Athrun happily.

**

* * *

**

_**Inside the Building**_

**Knock Knock**

Kira opened the door and saw Lacus.._Oh Lacus.. Hi! what brings you here?_

"_Hi Kira, I can see that you're all right now,I noticed that your feet is bandaged properly as well. Im glad you're feeling better.. I was here to talk to Athrun, but since he's not here.. Ill be going... Well see you later!"_

_Wait.. Lacus_

"_Yes kira?"_

_Can i ask you out in Saturday night?_

"_Sure, i was going to ask athrun if i could ask you out, but since you already did, its a yes. I'm quite fond of you" _shes said blushing

Kira blushed too and said_ Well okay see you tomorrow, the day after next and of course on Saturday.._

"_Okay... see you too!"_

The next day, they met their new teacher Ms.Murrue Ramius, and they found her better than the other one. They were so happy that Yuuna was now gone. They found Ms.Ramius nicer. Days passed and it was now friday. Miriallia was walking in the hallway and she bumped into someone...

_Oh sorry,_she said then looked up. She found out that the guy she just hit was dearka

"Hey Miriallia!"

_Oh, hi Dearka _

"Hows it been?"

_Im doing okay Dearka, how about you?_

"Well I am okay..."

_Okay.. well see you later.._

"Hey Mir.."

_Yes dearka? _

"Can i ask you out tomorrow?", he asked blushing

_Okay sure,_she blushed too and then bid farewell afterwards

On the other side of the hall.. Shinn and Stellar were hanging out together with LunaMaria and Rey, they were watching a movie in LunaMaria's room. It was basically a double date. Meyrin was out buying some supplies. Fllay was with her even if she hated coordinators,

_Wow! You have the same facial mask as me,_ Fllay told Meyrin

"_that is so cool! we also have the same brand of make up"_she told her happily

_Meyrin, i think both of us can get along well. Your making coordinators sound good for me now._

Meyrin smiled at her and they bought more stuff

**

* * *

**

**Later that night in Cagalli and Lacus' room**

**Knock Knock **

Lacus approached the door and saw Miriallia in the door

"Girls, i need help.."Miriallia said.

_What kind of help? _Cagalli replied

"I'm going on a date tomorrow.. i dont know what to wear.."

_I need help too! cagalli cried_

Dont worry girls i'll help you, i also have a date tomorrow so lets help eachother okay? Lacus said

_Okay thats a deal.._

"Yes, i agree with that"

**

* * *

**

_Second Chapter is finished.. its long though.. I hope you didn't get bored._

_asga  
2005-05-08  
intersting story so far_

_ritachi  
2005-05-08  
interesting story. i really want to read the next chapter:3 but uh, you said to give suggestions so here they are. um, instead of using italic for talking, can you use quotations? that way it's easier to know what is happening... but other than that, great job!_

_TrueMoon  
2005-05-08  
Well, it is a good start and I like the idea, but the italics are a little confusing. Keep it up _

_Thank you for making reviews... )_

_

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Dates_

_**Athrun's POV**_

_It was the first time, I saw her in a dress.. I know we only met in a week but she is so beautiful, I cant keep my eyes of her. I hope she likes this place._

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_I dont really want to be in a dress, but Lacus forced me.. Athrun's looking at me.. I wonder what he's thinking of.. he probably thinks i'm an assuming person.. ughh.. what am i thinking. I should just act normal..stay calm girl.. you're acting weirdly.. he'll know your feeling concious about this...okay.. fine.. ill just eat.. he did take me to his place which is really nice_

_**Athruns POV**_

_Whats with her? Doesn't she like the food here? Oh wait she's starting to eat.. Oh well.. I dont really care.,.. as long as i can look at her.. she is so beautiful...  
_

_**Normal POV**_

"Uggh.. What are you looking at?" Cagalli asked Athrun

Athrun woke up from his trance and blushed.._Uhh.. i was looking at... _athrun didn't know what he was going to do.._damn what the hell was i doing.. im so crazy.. why did i stare at her._he thought


	3. The Dates

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 3rd chapter.. Titled: The Date.. Its mostly about athrun and cagalli.. i know lots of you are fond of them.. I'm basically concentrating on them.. But i also included kira and lacus and dearka and miriallia. Okay now this is the longest chapter 17 pages! Hope you dont get bored! _

My fellow readers.. I would like to say that in this chapter the rest of the Gundam Seed characters will not appear.. this means that Sai, Tolle, Yzak,Fllay,LunaMaria, Meyrin, Mwu, Murrue, Andy, Rau, Kaze, Talia, and you know..the rest of them.. they wont appear in this chapter.. because of the date.. all i can say is that All of them are in a nearby mall watching a movie... or something..

**A list of information states what the characters are doing:**

1.Fllay and Meyrin are together having beauty sessions

2.LunaMaria and Rey are watching a movie

3.Murrue,Mwu,Andy,Rau and Talia are dining together

4.Kaze,Tolle and Sai were playing the PC(nerds...)

5.Yzak was with his mom(awww...mommy's boy)

6.Kira's parents and Cagalli's parents are also eating together

_**Previous Chapter Review:2**_

_Dad! I cant believe you engaged me with this Yuuna Roma guy! How could you do this to me?_

Uzumi was shocked on how her daughter talked to him but he replied calmly. "Cagalli, Its was for the good of Orb. I know what happened, Ms.Gladys told me and so did Yuuna's father, he begged for forgiveness but I disagreed, i told him the wedding was cancelled. I am sorry dear, I hope you would forgive me.. Please tell kira that i am sorry"

_Thanks dad, I forgive you. Love you. _

"Love you too dear, dont worry he wont bother you anymore, he was temporarily placed in the mental hospital. Okay bye, have fun there, and once again sorry"

Cagalli smiled and was happy, she placed down her phone. Then she went outside their building and walked in the park. She walked happily now that her father said that the engagement was over.

Athrun was also outside the building and she spotted Cagalli, he ran to her and said "_Boo"_

_Ahhhh! _Cagalli said!_ You meanie! _

"_haha, so i see that your okay now?"_

_Ya thanks to you, lacus and kira. _She looked at him and smiled._Thanks okay? Thanks for rescuing me?_

"_Thats no problem, i just wanted to save you thats all..its not really a big deal"_

Cagalli blushed when he said that.._I was so mean to you, i hope that you'll forgive me..._

"_Dont worry, i already did )"_

_Gee.. thanks.. well gotta go..._

"_Hey Cagalli?"_

_What is it athrun?_

"_Could you go out with me in Saturday night?"_

_Uhh..well.._she blushed saying it.. _Lacus told me that you and her are engaged isn't she gonna get mad?_

"_No.. i dont think so.. kira was planning to ask her out too.. he asked me a while ago?"_

_Kira? is going to ask lacus and you didn't mind it, even if she was your fiancee? _

"_Well, ya.. after all.. we are just engaged by out parents.."_

_Okay then I'll go out with you,_she told Athrun happily.

**

* * *

**

**Knock Knock **

Lacus approached the door and saw Miriallia in the door

"Girls, i need help.."Miriallia said.

_What kind of help? _Cagalli replied

"I'm going on a date tomorrow.. i dont know what to wear.."

_I need help too! cagalli cried_

Dont worry girls i'll help you, i also have a date tomorrow so lets help eachother okay? Lacus said

_Okay thats a deal.._

"Yes, i agree with that"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dates**

**Normal POV**

Athrun bent foreward to kiss cagalli's lips. Cagalli closed her eyes , who was also about to kiss him..

"_We can't do this.."_athrun told her.

'Why not?'Caglli replied who was shocked

"_Ugghh..because.. nevermind.. goodbye.." staring at her face_

Cagalli was thinking on what was he staring at, she got a pocket mirror from her bag and she looked at her face.. she saw a giant pimple "This cant be happening! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**10:00 am**

'ahhhhhhhhhh,'Cagalli screamed on top of her lungs and stood up from her bed.. 'Oh thank God, its just a dream'

"Cagalli-san what is it?" Lacus asked her

'Oh my gosh, lacus i just had the worst dream ever, i dreamt that Athrun was about to kiss me but didn't because of a pimple'

"hehe.. cagalli-san, athrun would never do such a thing he is a gentleman"

'Oh good, but just to be safe Lacus, could you please give me a facial? This is my first date and I want it to be successful'

"Sure cagalli, could you also help me impress your brother?"

'Sure, i would be glad that you would be my soon to be sister-in-law'

"oh hehe...cagalli-san, please take a shower already, ill give you your facial afterwards.. miriallia-san would be here later too."lacus blushed

'Ok, thanks Lacus.. thank you very much'

**After an hour...cagalli had taken a bath already, so did lacus and miriallia was already there in the room...**

"Ok girls, i would be giving both of you a facial.. please lie down.. as for me i already asked someone to give me a facial before coming to Plorb so not to worry" lacus said happily

'Thank you so much Lacus, you have been a kind roommate'

_'Ya, Lacus.. thank you very much'_Miriallia told her.Damn

Lacus soon did the facial of the girls and after an hour it was finished...

"There you go... your faces are now smooth and shiny.. so cagalli-san dont you worry okay.. athrun can now kiss you hahahaha"

Miriallia looked at Cagalli in a weird way and then at lacus

_'Cagalli? What did she mean by that?'_

Cagalli was blushing and told Miriallia her dream... Lacus and Miriallia laughed afterwards and Cagalli blushed even more.

"girls.. what time are your dates arriving?"

'mine is at 4:30 pm...'cagalli told lacus

"_dearka told me that he'd fetch me at 4:45 ..."miriallia said_

"well... my date is at 4:00 pm.. we have to eat lunch first and we would be finished in an hour so that means it's going to be 1:00 pm already.. well that's okay 3 hours to prepare is enough.. anyways.. we would be helping eachother..lets take our lunch now.. okay?"

'Okay sure! lets go to canteen now.. time's wasting'

"_Hai!"_

**

* * *

**

**In the Canteen**

The three girls were eating.. when 3 boys suddenly approached them..

"_Hey Cagalli, Lacus and Mir"_athrun told them

"Hi!"kira said

'Good Noon Ladies...'Dearka greeted them

"Hey"the three of them replied.

"_We just came here to talk about the dates.. the three of us decided that we would pick you up at 2 pm instead of 4:00,4:30, and 4:45.. because we would first take three of you in the movie house so that all of us would be together.." athrun explained to them_

"Then we would take the three of you in the ice rink.."Cagalli uttered

'and then we would go our separate ways'dearka said while winking at miriallia...

The three girls looked at them and were surprised.. without finishing their meals they bid farewell to the three men and rushed off back to the room.

**Back in the Roommate**

'Oh no! what am i gonna wear! we only have an hour and thirty minutes to prepare! those idiotic boys! how could they change their minds in the last minutes! wahh!' cagalli yelled

"Calm down cagalli-san we can fix this.. here.. ill change first.. ill just wear my pink kimono instead of my purple one.. ill probably bring an extra dress for that dinner with kira...you girls do the same thing okay? Just store the extra clothing in your bags... ill go change first.."

'Okay.. could you help me with my outfit mir?'

"_sure cagalli..."_miriallia told her.

Miriallia approached cagalli's closet and only saw two sets of dresses.. she was a bit shocked at first but didn't show her expression to cagalli... she told cagalli to wear the green dress for her dinner with athrun later that night..

"_cagalli.. you dont have lots of dresses and the other dress i found was a gown so you definitely cant wear it so i picked a green dress for you to wear later tonight.. "_

'thanks mir, but what should i wear in the movie?'

"_i dont know.. you make a decision.. ill go ask lacus on what i should wear first.." _miriallia told her

Cagalli asked lacus about her outfit and lacus recommended the blue sleeveless shirt.. and a pair of tight pants.. cagalli didn't really like it but then allowed sooner or later.. lacus also gave cagalli a pair of ribbons to use for the dinner. As for miriallia, lacus told her to wear the orange tube dress. And Miriallia just picked her own outfit for the movie. The three girls changed into their outfits and placed their extra garments in a small bag. Then Miriallia and Lacus started putting on make up but cagalli didn't.. she hated make-up.

"Oh.. cagalli.. cmon.. just put a bit of blush"lacus told her

_'Or better yet.. a dab of lipbalm'_mirillia said

'No, i dont want to.. the facial was fine with me...'cagalli replied to both of them

"well.. okay then cagalli-san.."

**Time passes...**

"Oh dear, Oh my.. they are going to be here in any minute.. luckily im done.. how about you girls?"

'Yes im done lacus thank you so much and thank you so much too miriallia' cagalli told them

"_Thanks lacus for your opinions.. and good luck for your dates"_miriallia said to them with a smile

"Cagalli told me that the miriallia would also be here and so is lacus..."athrun told them.. then he thought "Will cagalli like this crystal rose and necklace?"

'Ok..' dearka replied..."I sure hope lacus would like this surprised-tulip i got her and the bracelet i got her" he thought"

"_I wonder if Lacus would like the bouquet of flowers and this earring?"_kira thought

"Okay.. were here.."

'Which one of us will knock?'dearka asked themselves

"_I will."_kira then knocked the door

**

* * *

**

**Knock knock**

Lacus opened the door and said "Hi kira,dearka and athrun im pleased to meet you all"

"_Hi lacus.. this is for you"_kira said handing her the bouquet of flowers

Athrun then came near cagalli who was a bit surprised on what she's wearing because she was the only date from the three of them who wasn't wearing a dress.."this is for you princess "he told her. She was now blushing.. and she was amazed with the crystal rose.

After kira and athrun handing their gifts to their dates.. dearka approached miriallia and said.."For you mir.." Miriallia looked at it and was kind of sad it was only a tulip that wasn't even open yet.. Dearka and the rest noticed the gloom in her face. Miriallia kept looking at the tulip and then it started to move she looked at it closer and the Tulip bloomed and inside it was a ballerina and her partner dancing together. She smiled and thanked then hugged dearka.. Dearka was smiling and thought "Man.. my charms still works"

The six of them left the room and headed to the movie house. They asked the girls on what they wanted to watch. Cagalli wanted to watch XXX 2.. Miriallia wanted to watch A lot like love and Lacus wanted to watch Madagascar. The three boys just looked at them and told them that they already decided to watch House of wax.

Kira went and bought the tickets then the three men bought the snacks for himself and their girl.. They sat down and started watching the movie..

"Ahhhhh! Kira im scared hold me please" lacus went grabbing kira's arm. Kira was enjoying it. Until he saw a scary part and also screamed "ahhhh! lacus im scared too so lets hold each other" both of them were screaming and hugging eachother..

Dearka and Miriallia were different.. Dearka kept on making fun of miriallia... by grabbing her leg in a scary part

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! what the hell is that!' then she looked down and saw dearka's hand she stepped on it.

Dearka then left her alone and then after a while miriallia touched dearka's neck in a not so clear way.. Dearka looked back and saw no one. He started to freak out and then another touch came and this made him screamed

"ahhh! This cinema is haunted" dearka screamed

Everyone in the cinema laughed at him then gave him a big 'ssshhhhhhhhhhhhhssssss'

He was so embarassed that he lowered his head..

'Scared you didn't I?' Miriallia told him

"Mir that was you? Why you!" he said while tickling her.. Miriallia was laughing and then in the middle of the movie.. both of them got tired and slept with their heads together

Athrun told Cagalli.. "scared yet?"

'Why would I be scared, this movie isn't scary at all' she told athruns

Athrun looked at kira and lacus who were holding each other, then at miriallia and dearka who were sleeping side by side. He was envious of them.. _why did he take such a strong woman in a horror flick he thought_..

After a while cagalli held his hand with her eyes close and breathing loudly.. as if she was scared..

"Boo.." athrun whispered on her ear

'aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'the loudest scream in the movie house that was clearly different from dearka's came.. the movie house was in complete silence then afterwards bursted out in laughter..

"_Hey who just screamed?"_a guy asked

Cagalli was so embarassed and glared at Athrun 'How could you do this you meanie!' then she started to cry.. It was the first time athrun saw her act like a real girl.. she was crying.. dearka and miriallia woke up because of the scream and then looked at athrun and dearka told him "Your harsh athrun.."

'You better say sorry' miriallia said

Kira then looked at athrun and told him 'tsk tsk.. thats the first time i ever saw cagalli cried because of a guy, you better say sorry'

Then Lacus told him "I cant believe you athrun"

Athrun had so many complains about him in less than a minute he was upset with himself.. he held cagalli's hand and said "Im sorry" .. he then hugged her. Cagalli's head was still down and then afterwards she looked at Athrun. "i was just kidding, you know haha" Athrun immediately let go of her and then looked at Miriallia, Dearka, Lacus and Kira who were now laughing at him.

He immediately got up from his seat and left the theater. The five of them were shocked and Cagalli then went after Athrun.

"Geez.. they missed the ending" Dearka told Miriallia while holding her hand

'Ya, i know what a bummer' Miriallia replied who was blushing

"I had to admit, the thing that just happened was funny"Kira told Lacus..Oh

'Yes.. it was hehe.. kira thanks for holding my hand...'Lacus told him

"Dont worry about it.. thanks for holding mine too.."then he held her hand against his and kiss her forehead,

Lacus blushed and scooped her hands with his and both of them smiled at eachother

**

* * *

**

**Outside the Movie House**

Cagalli approached athrun and begged for forgiveness. Athrun was ignoring her

"I'm sorry athrun, please forgive me... aww.. cmon dont ignore me please"

Athrun continued to ignore cagalli until

"Fine.. i'm sorry i did that to you but it was funny!.. and it was you who started it you gave me a scare"

Athrun finally started talking to her.. 'Well you said you weren't scared. So your basically a liar'

"fine im a liar.. and im sorry about that.. but i hope you'll forgive me, and im sorry for holding you hand"

'No, its okay, my dear princess.. i forgive you.. and dont be sorry for holding my hand.. i really liked it' he said to her blushing ' the only reason why i scared was so that you would hold me more.. but didn't hehe'

"oh"cagalli replied and felt sad "ok then ill hold you", then she held athruns hands

Both of them were happy now!

After the movie the six of them met again. They went to the ice skating rink.. Kira and Lacus were holding hands and skating gracefully.. Then cagalli went inside the rink, but holding the rails who was followed by Athrun.

"You do know how to skate right?" she asked himself

'Ya sure i do' he told her..

"Well.. ughh. I dont know how" she then looked down and was still holding the rails.

'Ok, well ill teach you, here give me your hands' athrun said

"Are you sure about this?" letting go of the rails, but then fell down and hit her butt in the ground.. "ouch!"

he laughed at her and then said 'Yes i'm sure... just follow my lead princess'

Cagalli blushed and he told her 'you're cute when you do that. Keep it up'

Cagalli blushed even more and said "you're cute when you smile"

Athrun smiled at her and the two of them skated inside the rink

Lacus and kira were still holding hands and lacus started singing a song to kira and kira hummed to it.

Dearka and Miriallia were doing exhibitions on the other side of the rink.. People looked at them and enjoyed it. Athrun and Cagalli went there and saw them, they were glad for Dearka and Miriallia who were now admired by the audience.. Lacus and Kira saw them too and applaud with the audience when their exhibition finished..

Dearka and Miriallia did a boy carried girl while turning stunt and the audience just loved it.

After the ice skating plan.. the 3 boys decided to change first and talk. The 3 girls also decided to talk to eachother and change.

"Gosh, i am so having so much fun. Miriallia i can see that your having fun too! My, you are so good with the stunts with dearka.. cagalli, you and athrun looked so happy together" Lacus told them both while changing into the evening dress she brought. It was a pink laced dress.

"Thanks lacus, you and kira looked so happy too.. so were you and athrun, cagalli.."miriallia told them

"Thank you lacus, by the way that dress is lovely"cagalli told her

Miriallia nodded and agreed with Cagalli

"Thank you... okay ill be going now.. kira's waiting outside"lacus bid farewell to her friends and left

**

* * *

A/N:I would be doing their single dates first.. Kira and Lacus' date would be first, followed by Dearka and Miriallia then by my favorite couple..Athrun and Cagalli**

**

* * *

**

**Lacus' & Kira's** **Date**

**

* * *

**

'Lacus you look beautiful' kira told her..

"Why thank you kira" giving him a kiss in the cheek

He blushed and smiled at her.. then he held her hand and told her that he would be taking her to _La Paris_. The french restaurant, which was about 5 minutes away.

They arrived the restaurant and they sat on a table for 2.. a waiter then approached them,

_'Bonjour Moussier and madame, i am your waiter for tonight ,Jacque. What would you like to order?'_

"Good Evening Jacque"he said politely"I would like to order the spaghetti platter for 2.

_'Si, moussier.. your food will be on its way.. the drinks would be on the house since you ordered tonights couple special..have a lovely night'_the jacque left the table

The spaghetti platter arrived.. they started eating face to face. They ate and ate and didn't notice that they were eating the same noodle.Because of this, they kissed in the lips and both of them blushed. "Sorry" kira said..

'No its okay' she blushed

"Oh by the way Lacus, this is for you..."handing her a small package

Lacus opened the package and saw a pair of earrings,.. the earrings had words in it.. it said Wo Ai Ni Lacus.. Lacus blushed but didn't say anything.. this made Kira kind of insecure

After the restaurant, kira brought lacus in a mountain top and showed her the view

"Kira, i just love the view here. Thank you so much for being so kind' she looked at kira and smiled at him

'No, thats okay.. thank you lacus for being here with me..' then he kissed her in the lips , both of them enjoyed the kiss. They went inside the car and held hands. They saw the full moon and the city lights. They enjoyed the city's view. And they decided to stay in the car throughout the night side by side. Kira was about to sleep but before he dozed off he whispered to her.

"I love you Lacus.."

'I love you too kira and by the way I love the earrings' she told kira

Both of them finally dozed off and slept in the car together.

**

* * *

**

**Dearka's & Miriallia's Date**

**

* * *

**

"_Ok cagalli, i better go now too... good luck with your date with athrun.. ill go ahead cause dearka's already waiting for me.. sayounara!"_

"Ok good luck with your date mir.."she told her

'Hey Mir..'dearka waved to her.

"_Hey dearka.. im ready.. "_she said while doing a curtsy

'You look lovely mir..'bowing to her and handing out his hand to her.

"_hehe..so where are we off too?"_she asked himself

'Thats for me, and for you to find out...'gazing at her.

"_You're starting to freak me out deark"_

"hehe.. no ones ever called me deark before.. maybe yzak did but i dont know oh well.."

"_cmon dearka. Where are we going?"_

"Ok fine... just wait.. ill drive you ride.. "

"_okay..."_

**After a few minutes of dearka driving they finally arrived their destination.**

It was a mountain area. Just like lacus and kira but their's was a restaurant.

"_Wow dearka.. this place is amazing!"_

'This isn't the place yet..'

"_What this isnt?where is it then?"_

Dearka pointed down, but it was beside the restaurant.It was a small hut.

"Lets go." he grabbed miriallia's hand and brought her to the hut. Then he covered her eyes and opened the huts door

"Here it is."

Miriallia opened her eyes and saw candles in a glass all over the hut.. in the center of the hut was their meals. There was also a bell near the meals. It was the bell to call the waiter.

"_Wow.. dearka it's beautiful, thank you so much.."_she then kissed him on the cheeks

Dearka blushed and told Miriallia to sit down. He rang the bell and a waiter came. The waiter handed dearks a silver platter which was closed. Another waiter came and gave him the same thing and two more waiters came and gave him a silver platter which was also closed. Then the waiters left.

"_Dearka, what are those?"_

Dearka looked at her and told her "Miriallia, the first time i saw you, i thought i saw an angel. You were the prettiest girl i've seen"

Miriallia blushed and told him _"Thank you"_

"Here's my suprise to you Mir. He opened the four silver platters"

Miriallia read the words in the platter the first platter had a word on it which was BE, the second one was MY, the third one is GIRL.. she read it all together _"Be my girl"_she then saw a bracelet and a rose in the fourth platter... she cried and hugged dearka..."Yes.. "she cried on dearka's chest and thanked him for being so sweet.

Dearka hugged her back then kissed her in the forehead and then they shared a kiss in the lips.

They ate their dinner and the waiters took the platters out. Inside the hut was a hammock for two. So they spent the night together side by side.

**

* * *

**

**Athrun's & Cagalli's Date**

**

* * *

**

Cagalli went outside the bathroom. She was the only one left since Lacus and Miriallia went ahead. She was wearing her green dress. She stepped outside the bathroom and saw Athrun.

"Hi athrun" she told him

"_Hi cagalli, you look very beautiful."_

"Thanks"she said to him blushing

Athrun took he outside and brought her to the car. He turned on the engine and started driving. Then he immediately stopped the car.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked him

"_You'll see," _he got a handkerchief and covered Cagalli's eyes

"Hey.."

"_Dont worry, you'll be safe with me"_

Cagalli blushed but athrun didn't notice it.

After a few minutes of driving. Athrun finally stopped driving

"Are we here?"Cagalli asked, but athrun didn't reply

Athrun took cagalli out of the car and held her hand. She started bringing cagalli but it was clear that she was frightened

"Athrun! where are we going? I feel like im falling!.."

Athrun was still silent and felt kind of sorry for Cagalli so he carried her through his arms, like a bride who's carried by her groom. Cagalli blushed even more than before.

He placed her down and unfolded her blindfold. Cagalli was suddenly shocked on what she saw before her. They were in the middle of a watery area. The place was like a forest because of all the plants that surrounded them.

"_This is my family's backyard.. and this water place is a pond _"then he looked at her

"Its lovely.. "

"_Cagalli.. i hope that you'll like this night." _Then he got her hand and kissed it.

Cagalli blushed and placed her hand on Athruns cheek "Thank you Athrun.."

"_No problem.."_

Athrun told Cagalli to sit down. Then he asked his butler to get their dinner. The butler came in with two silver platters and they started to eat.. The butler then left the two alone. The two of them were thinking of stuff inside their heads..

_**Athrun's POV**_

_It was the first time, I saw her in a dress.. I know we only met in a week but she is so beautiful, I cant keep my eyes off her. I hope she likes this place._

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_I dont really want to be in a dress, but Lacus forced me.. Athrun's looking at me.. I wonder what he's thinking of.. he probably thinks i'm an assuming person.. ughh.. what am i thinking. I should just act normal..stay calm girl.. you're acting weirdly.. he'll know your feeling concious about this...okay.. fine.. ill just eat.. he did take me to his place which is really nice_

_**Athruns POV**_

_Whats with her? Doesn't she like the food here? Oh wait she's starting to eat.. Oh well.. I dont really care.,.. as long as i can look at her.. she is so beautiful..._

_**Normal POV**_

"Uggh.. What are you looking at?" Cagalli asked Athrun

Athrun woke up from his trance and blushed.._Uhh.. i was looking at... _athrun didn't know what he was going to do.._damn what the hell was i doing.. im so crazy.. why did i stare at her._he thought

"Looking at what?"..cagalli questioned

"_fine.. i was looking at you"_

"looking at me? Why? Is there something in my face? Oh no! im having de javu i bet the pimple in my dream appeared"

"_hehe.. you don't have a pimple, cagalli"_

"Then why are you laughing cagalli? And what are you looking at?"

"_i just noticed that you look so lovely..."_

"Am i supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"_Of course a compliment"_he said happily

she blushed and smiled at him

"_You look really cute when you do that..."_

she blushed even more

"_hehe.."_athrun the stood up and walked out of the pond, opened the window then went back in the middle of the pond. Since the window was opened the full moon showed. The backyard forest was now a romantic evening place.

"_Cagalli.."_

"yes athrun?"

"_Could I be you're knight and shining armour for the night?"_

"Sure..."she said happily

Athrun held out his hand to hers and they started dancing the waltz.. Both of them were having the time of their lives.

"_You look really beautiful cagalli, i can't stop looking at you."_

"Thanks athrun, you said that to me about three times.. its a bit embarassing.."

He stopped dancing.. _"Why? is the words that im saying that lame?"_

"No, of course not.. but you see. I didn't say anything about you and you've been so kind to me.."

"_Oh,"_

Then Athrun got something from his pocket.. It was a tiny box.. he gave her the box.. She opened the box and saw that a necklace was inside the box.. The necklace was a crown and a sword. Athrun picked up the necklace and placed it on her neck.

"_Cagalli.. i hope you'll like it. The necklace represents a knight and a princess. The knight vows to protect the princess forever. The knight truly loves the princess but doesn't know if the princess has the same feelings for him"_then athrun kept silent and looked at her... _"darn i just said the dumbest thing ever.."_

"No you didn't, dont say that athrun you have been so kind to me.." then she starts to cry...

"_Cagalli are you okay?why are you crying?"_

"You're so nice to me!"

"_So whats wrong with that?"_

"I've been mean to you, so i am sorry for everything!"

"_Sorry? Why should you be sorry?"_

"For loving you!" she was shocked that she said that out loud and covered her mouth then she bent down and started to hide her head. She was so embarassed that she said that to Athrun.

Athrun was surprised on what she said, he was happy.._"You love me?"_

"Yes." then she lowered her head and started to cry again

"I cant love you, i was so mean to you! I dont even think that you'll allow me to love you since my attitude is so dreadful"

"_Cagalli.."_then he picked cagalli up from the ground

"_I dont care if your attitude is like that.. I care about you, and that's whats important.. Cagalli I love you too.."_then he kissed her.. and she kissed him back. They kissed passionately with the full moon as their background.. It was a romantic night and they slept together that night...

**The Next Day**

"Thanks Athrun..." Cagalli then kissed him in the lips and went back inside her dorm

When she was inside she saw lacus in the floor being tied up.she was frightened that lacus had been tied up.. What was happening? Was the thoughts in her head

"Lacus! what happened?"

Lacus mumbled words but she didn't understand.. She ran to lacus and untied her. Lacus looked at her with big eyes giving her a warning to look back. But when she looked back it was too late.

"AAATTTTTTTTHHHHHHRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!_"_Cagalli yelled

then everything went pitch black.

Athrun heard Cagalli for some reason(LOVE...)then ran inside cagalli's room and saw no one. But a letter.

* * *

_**Thank you reviewers! **_

_Miriae  
Nice story so far although I agree with your reviewers to use quotations But, that's just a suggestion._

_Yuna sure needs a mental hospital.. freaky!_

_The date will surely be interesting _

_God Bless  
miriae _

_asga  
O i really like this chappie and thank god u put yuna at the mental hospital he he  
anyway update ok_

_ritachi  
signedwow! you update fast! good chappie though! _

**Next Chapter: **The Troublemaker

Athrun read the letter and was surprised

**Zala, **

**If you want Ms.Clyne back and also your princess safety then do as we tell you..**

**

* * *

**

"Never! I will never give up on Cagalli!"

**

* * *

**

"_Athrun look out!"_

* * *

"Cagalli please be safe.. I would die, if anything would happen to you!"


	4. The Troublemakers

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 4th chapter.. Titled: The troublemaker.. Its mostly about athrun and cagalli.. and lacus and kira.._

_Not all the characters would appear here...which are... fllay,murrue,talia,lunamaria and meyrin  
_

_**Previous Chapter Review:3**_

"I love you Lacus.."

'I love you too kira and by the way I love the earrings' she told kira

Both of them finally dozed off and slept in the car together.

**

* * *

**

"Here's my suprise to you Mir. He opened the four silver platters"

Miriallia read the words in the platter the first platter had a word on it which was BE, the second one was MY, the third one is GIRL.. she read it all together _"Be my girl"_she then saw a bracelet and a rose in the fourth platter... she cried and hugged dearka..."Yes.. "she cried on dearka's chest and thanked him for being so sweet.

**

* * *

**

"I've been mean to you, so i am sorry for everything!"

"_Sorry? Why should you be sorry?"_

"For loving you!" she was shocked that she said that out loud and covered her mouth then she bent down and started to hide her head. She was so embarassed that she said that to Athrun.

Athrun was surprised on what she said, he was happy.._"You love me?"_

"Yes." then she lowered her head and started to cry again

"I cant love you, i was so mean to you! I dont even think that you'll allow me to love you since my attitude is so dreadful

"_Cagalli.."_then he picked cagalli up from the ground

"_I dont care if your attitude is like that.. I care about you, and that's whats important.. Cagalli I love you too.."_then he kissed her.. and she kissed him back. They kissed passionately with the full moon as their background.. It was a romantic night and they slept together that night...

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

"Thanks Athrun..." Cagalli then kissed him in the lips and went back inside her dorm

When she was inside she saw lacus in the floor being tied up.she was frightened that lacus had been tied up.. What was happening? Was the thoughts in her head

"Lacus! what happened?"

Lacus mumbled words but she didn't understand.. She ran to lacus and untied her. Lacus looked at her with big eyes giving her a warning to look back. But when she looked back it was too late.

"AAATTTTTTTTHHHHHHRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!_"_Cagalli yelled

then everything went pitch black.

Athrun heard Cagalli for some reason(LOVE...)then ran inside cagalli's room and saw no one. But a letter.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**The Troublemaker**

**

* * *

**"Cagalli? Lacus, Oh no! what happened in here?" Athrun read the letter and was very upset on what he saw.

**Zala, **

**If you want Ms.Clyne back and also your princess safety then do as we tell you..**

**Call orb to release Mr. Roma. And give us $100 million and ask for a nuclear gundam from Plant. After that you can claim your princess in the 101 Plorb warehouse tonight.Be alone.. or else.**

Athrun immediately called Orb and talked to Cagalli's father.. Cagalli's father didn't know him but he explained to him everything. After a time of talking Uzumi finally allowed the release of Yuuna. Athrun told his plan for the release of Cagalli and Uzumi agreed to help. But he told him

'Athrun that is such a big amount of money.. i hope you can get it back from them.. as what you said in the plan.. please be careful with it. With that money.. you can buy millions of nuclear weapons'

Athrun promised Mr.Attha that he would retrieve Cagalli and Lacus safely without giving the money.

Then he called plant and asked for a nuclear gundam. They sent it to him directly and he promised to return it back.

Then he went to Kira for help. Kira agreed of course because he wanted to save Lacus. He then told the men and the teacher and they also agreed to help. His plan was that he brings the money. Then he gets cagalli and lacus and then mwu and andy would capture the criminals, they would be on top of the warehouse(hiding) .. ,Dearka,Yzak,Tolle,Sai,Shinn and Rey and Kaze would be back-up.Athrun told kira that he would pilot the nuclear gundam.

"Kira, i know that you dont like to pilot gundams anymore.. but please do this for Cagalli and Lacus.. it would be similar with The Freedom Gundam cause the gundam you'd be piloting would the Justice gundam. Plant gave it to me,... they told me not to return it anymore.. but i should keep it in my hands and not give it to anyone else.. That's why im trusting you to be inside it Kira.. So would you agree?"

'Yes i agree..' Kira told him

* * *

**12 MN**

**

* * *

**Kira was now inside the justice gundam, but the kidnappers doesn't know that he's in there.

Athrun approached the ware house.. their plan was already set. Everyone was in their position. Then he knocked on the warehouse's door. Then five men went out.

"So, you finally arrived.. We were expecting you, Zala." one of the men said

'Where's the money?'another guy uttered

Athrun showed them the money and they smirked

"_You better make sure you're alone Zala or Cagalli and Lacus dies.." _a man behind the door said

Athrun was frightened for Cagalli's safety, he looked closely on who the guy was and found out that it was.

"Yuuna. I should've known."

"_Why yes.. yes its me Athrun Zala.."_yuuna told himself

"Dont you dare touch Cagalli or Lacus or i'll kill you.."

"_If you even try and touch me Zala. Or else. Miss Clyne would be abused by the 50 men inside"_

Athrun then saw Lacus being tied up and only wearing her undergarments. Athrun was so mad at this.. he really wanted to kill Yuuna.

Kira was already so mad and was prepared to use the nuclear gundam to grab Yuuna and choke him.

"_Dont worry. They didn't touch her yet. But maybe they did touch the other one.. i dont know..."_

Athrun was shocked on what he said.. then he peeked inside and also saw Cagalli in her undergarments.. He clutched his fists and grinned his teeth

"What! How dare you do that to her! You bastard!"closing his fists and facing it to Yuuna

"_Sheesshh zala.. i was just kidding... i wont do that to them yet.. but maybe later hahah..hey girls, zala is now here.."_

Cagalli and Lacus were so happy that athrun arrived

"_Give me the money Athrun, with it I would be able to buy lots of nuclear weapons haha..oh wait before that where's the gundam or you have another choice you could allow Cagalli to marry me, and you get Lacus back and I wont touch the money and gundam?"_

'Do you think im stupid? Never! I will never give up on Cagalli!. The gundam is at the back'

"_Good."_then he grabbed the money and the men to return the prisoners to them

"Athrun!'Cagalli ran with only her undergarments and hugged athrun, athrun offered his jacket to her

"Cagalli,Lacus im glad your allright"he told them

"_Okay, now three of you are now together..how sweet.. men. Get your firearms.."_

The men inside the warehouse and outside the warehouse who were about 50, pointed their guns towards the three of them..

"_Goodbye i want all of you to die .. follow my count men.. lets assasinate them hahaha! like how the spaniards assasinated Rizal.at the count of 10"_

The 50 men prepared for their attack..

"_uno, dos.."_

Then they were disturbed by a strong vibration on the ground

"The gundam! its moving!..."One of the men said..

'Get away from Lacus! get away from them!'Kira yelled, then he started being in seed mode but he didn't attack any of the men because he doesn't like people to die anymore

"_Men! just destroy it!"_

The men shot it but of course gun shots wont work! its a gundam

While Yuunas men was finding away to destroy it Mwu and Andy jumped in the ground from the top and then started to attack the men. Yzak,Kaze,Dearka,Tolle,Shinn,Rey and Sai went out from the bushes and also started attacking..Yzak then saw that Yuuna was still standing so he went near him and Yuuna was pointing the gun towards Yzak.Yuuna was shaking when he saw Yzak approach him.

"Aww.. quit it, you coward" Yzak said and hit Yuuna on the head with a rock

Yuuna fainted.

"Lacus, Cagalli! go ahead!go to the justice gundam, kira's there." athrun yelled "We'll handle this"

Athrun helped attack the 50 men.

Cagalli and Lacus were running and Kira went down the Justice gundam to hug lacus and then gave lacus his jacket because she was still in her undergarments then told them to stay near the justice cause it was far away from the men. Kira then helped attack. There were only about 25 men left. He was still in seed mode so he attacked so quick and good

Athrun was punching people, and without him looking. Yuuna got off the ground and Cagalli saw it.. then she started running towards athrun..

"_Athrun look out!"_

_

* * *

_**BOOM-the gun fired**

**

* * *

**Athrun looked back and saw the bullet.. Then cagalli jumped right in front of him

"Cagalli!"

because of this it made everyone stop fighting and look at the incident

"Cagall-san!" lacus yelled..

"SISTER!"kira said

"You bastard!"Athrun then went to seed mode and then shot Yuuna in the arm

Then sirens came.. It was the Plorb forces.. Uzumi called Plorb forces to help them out.. Plorb forces then captured all the criminals and made sure the Yuuna would never bother them again. They also returned the money

"Cagalli! why did you do this!"athrun said

Athrun was very scared and then used the justice gundam to bring Cagalli to the hospital as quickly as possible. Kira and Lacus and the rest rode cars going there.

Cagalli was brought to the ER. She had lost a lot of blood.

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

"Cagalli! Oh no!..what have they done to you,.." athrun said holding her hand running with the bed which was already being rush to the Operating room.

'Sir you have to wait outside..' the doctor told athrun, athrun was very upset and then he sat down with his friends Kira,Lacus,Dearka,Miriallia(who just arrived),Shinn,Stellar(who also just arrived) and Yzak were comforting Athrun. The rest of the people who were in the battle with the 50 men a while ago had already bid farewell to them, since they had plans but they also wished for Cagalli's safety.

3 hours passed. Cagalli was still on going operation. Miriallia had fallen asleep on dearkas shoulders and so did Lacus on kira's shoulders. Yzak slept on the whole couch.

Finally a doctor went outside and told them.. "Excuse me"

All of them woke up and listened carefully to the doctor.

"What happened doc?" Miriallia asked

"Is cagall-san okay?" Stellar said

'Is she fine?' Lacus uttered

"hmmm.." the doctor said

Then a bed was rolled out of the Operating Room. The face of the person in that bed was covered by a blanket.

Kira saw this and started to cry like a river. Then dearka, shinn and yzak bowed their heads down and started to weep.

Lacus hugged Kira and also started to cry. Stellar and Miriallia were shocked and then burst out in tears.

"Cagalli!"athrun yelled and rushed near the bed

**

* * *

**

_**A/N**_

_I know the ending is a bit sad. But dont you worry.. Continue reading my novel and you'll be happy to see the next chapter.. Dont worry i wont make the ending sad.. I'm a AthCag fan so im not dumb enough to cut her off.. So continue reading the next chapter of Gundam Seed Highschool_

**Chapter 5: Blood Of love **

_I wont make any chapter summaries on this one... but i know that chapter 5 would be a bit suprising.  
_

_

* * *

**Thank you reviewers! Thank you for supporing my story**_

_**jerome  
**_

_**Athrun+Cagalli/Kira+Lacus/D+M/S **_

_**ritachi**_

_**Angel of Dreams**_

_**n/a**_

_**Winter Princess**_

_**Miriae**_

_**asga- i would like to thank asga for adding this story in his/her favorite story list. Thank you asga! **_

_**AREGATOU-GOZAIMASU  
**_


	5. Blood of Love

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 5th chapter.. Titled: The troublemaker.. Its mostly about athrun and cagalli.. and lacus and kira.. dearka and miriallia and yzaks also here... the rest of the gundam seed or seed destiny crew would appear on the next chapter.. I am sorry if I have wrong grammer or spelling ) Hope you enjoy the story

* * *

**Previous Chapter Review:4**_

"Cagalli! Oh no!..what have they done to you,.." athrun said holding her hand running with the bed which was already being brought to the Operating room.

'Sir you have to wait outside..' the doctor told athrun, athrun was very upset and then he sat down with his friends Kira,Lacus,Dearka,Miriallia(who just arrived) and Yzak were comforting Athrun. The rest of the people who were in the battle with the men a while ago had already bid farewell to them since they had plans but they also wished for Cagalli's safety

3 hours passed. Cagalli was still on going operation. Miriallia had fallen asleep on dearkas shoulders and so did Lacus on kira's shoulders. Yzak slept on the whole couch.

Finally a doctor went outside and told them.. "Excuse me"

All of them woke up and listened carefully to the doctor.

"What happened doc?" Miriallia asked

'Is she fine?' Lacus uttered

"hmmm.." the doctor said

Then a bed was rolled out of the Operating Room. The face of the person in that bed was covered by a blanket.

Kira saw this and started to cry like a river. Then dearka and yzak bowed their heads down and started to weep.

"Cagalli!"athrun yelled and rushed near the bed

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Blood of Love**

_'Huh? Why are all of you crying?'_ the doctor told them

Yzak got up from his seat and got kind of pissed. He grabbed the doctors collar and told him "What do you mean all of us are crying! Our friend just died! and you're telling us why were crying?"

Everyone was surprised on what he did. It was the first time they saw Yzak upset and angry for a girl.

"_Sir... you must be mistaken"_

Everyone looked at the doctor then at Yzak. "What do you mean?" Yzak said

Athrun was still beside the bed crying. He wasn't really listening to the conversation

"_Thats not cagalli-sama"_

"Its not?" yzak said, letting go of the doctor

"Hey athrun, thats not cagalli!"dearka told him

Athrun went near them and asked "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"_Cagalli-sama is almost done with the operation... but..."_

"But what!" athrun yelled

Kira, lacus, yzak, dearka and miriallia just looked at them

"_she has lost a lot of blood and she needs this rare kind of blood type. AB"_

Everyone looked at the doctor

"_cagalli needs blood as soon as possible... does anyone have the blood type ab?"_

Yzak, Dearka , Miriallia, Kira and Lacus said "No"..

"I do." Athrun told him "and im willing to offer my blood to cagalli."

"_Very well then please follow me. We will get your blood.."_

Everyone was happy that athrun offered his blood, and they were also that cagalli would be safe now.

The doctor set up the blood transfer device and started the procedure. The procedure was painful. But Athrun bared it, for Cagalli.Cagalli was still in the operating room.

When the procedure finished. The doctor told athrun to rest first and they gave him the room that shared with Cagalli's room.

"Wow Athrun.. you really do love my sister that much.." Kira told him

"Yes i do kira. I hope you wont mind lacus-san" Athrun said

"Not at all athrun..."holding kiras arm, kira blushed.

Athrun was now resting and then they dragged Cagalli's bed inside the room.

"cagalli..."kira thought

"Cagalli-sama is she allright?" lacus asked the doctor

Dearka, Miriallia , Yzak and Kira was looking at them

"_Hai.. she is.. she'll be awake in a day or so.. dont worry.. they're both safe.. Ok sayounara.. ill be back later.."_

The gundam seed gang decided to stay there for the night for their friends..

In the morning.. yzak woke up first..

"_Yawn! im tired.." _then he approached athrun's bed slowly, cause he didn't want to wake up the rest of the gang.then he arrived athruns bed and saw that he was no longer there. _"Athrun? Where is he?" _then he went outside the room and saw Athrun and a familiar guy, who was the leader of orb talking to him "_thats cagalli's father."_he thought

**

* * *

Outside the Room**

"_Athrun, you have to promise me that she would be safe.."_ Uzumi said

"Yes sir. I promise you. I would take care of her. And I would act as her bodyguard." athrun replied

"_Athrun. I would be meeting your father and we would be discussing about the Plorb forces. So i would be leaving soon. So please take care of Cagalli..I am counting on you."_

"hai"

Then the two were talking and Kira went outside the room. "father," he said

"_Kira.. im glad you're safe. Your mother was worried...Please be careful next time and please take care of your sister._

"Yes father.."

"_please take care of cagalli you too... and please take care of yourselves and the rest as well."_

"Hai." both of them replied

* * *

**Back in the Room**

Before Uzumi left, he went inside Cagallis room and kissed her in the forehead.._"Take care Cagalli.. I love you"_

"Dad?"cagalli opened her eyes and saw her father

"_Yes, its me.. i wanted to check.. how you were.. but i would be going now to meet Mr.Zala."_

"Ok.. take care dad, I love you too. Be safe."

"_Yes.. i will same to you..sayounara and take care."_then he hugged his daughter and left the room.

Everyone saw this and bid farewell to Mr.Attha. Then they approached Cagalli and asked her. _How she was.._

Cagalli answered them and was still exhausted so kira told them to eat breakfast first.

"_Guys, i think we have to leave. Ms.Gladys told us that we could stay here in the morning, but we have to be back in the afternoon. Cagalli and Athrun could return tomorrow.."_

"Okay.."everyone said

"_Athrun, i would trust that Cagalli would be safe with you."_

"Yes Athrun,please make sure" Lacus said

" I will.. she would be safe with me.." he smiled to Cagalli and she smiled back at him

"_Okay.. we would be going now.. take care you two.."_he bid farewell to them

"Bye cagalli, bye athrun" miriallia said

"_You gotta rest first because you're back in school tomorrow" _Yzak said

"You're lucky you're going back tomorrow.. we have to go back now.." Dearka said

"Bye you guys! take care.." lacus said happily

Then all of them left..

Athrun looked at Cagalli and asked her how she was doing

"Cagalli.. are you all right now?" he asked

_'Yes, thanks to you.. the doctor told me what you did for me.."_

"Oh.. that.. i had to cause, I was worried about you.." athrun told her, and she blushed

Athrun was in a chair beside cagalli's bed and he held her hand.."Please dont do anything like that next time... It shatters my heart to a thousand pieces to see you danger,.. If anything happened to you..."

_'Shhh..'_cagalli said putting her finger in his lips, _'but nothing did because of you...'_

"Cagalli.. if you werent there.. i would have died.. You sacrificed your life for me!"

"_Its because I love you Athrun.." _she said smiling at him

"I love you too Cagalli, very much.. so please dont do anything like that anymore.. I made a promise to your dad that i would be your bodyguard and I would protect you.. Cagalli, Mamoru... "

"_thanks athrun.. i would also protect you.."_

Both of them smiled and Cagalli placed her hand in Athruns cheek

"I love you Cagalli.. I would protect you, no matter what happens"

Cagalli blushed and told him _"I love you too athrun"_

"Cagalli, my blood is now flowing in your veins.. it means that i would always be there to protect you.. Anytime, Anywhere, just call me.. and I would be there to rescue you.." he said

"_oh athrun..." _she wept

"cagalli please dont cry.." then he wiped her tears and kissed her in the lips.. she also kissed him and they hugged. "oh yeah.. we have to go back to school tomorrow.. Miss Talia said.."

"_okay.."_cagalli said..

"dont worry, ill be with you.." he said grabbing her hand

_'thanks athrun' _and the she kissed him in the lips once again, then both of them blushed...

* * *

_**A/N**_

_This chapter isnt that nice. Im sorry i updated it late.. I was busy with dance classes.. But dont you worry.. ill be updating it faster... Please make reviews... )_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 6:The New Burden**

_They're back in classes again. There's a new student who arrives and is trying to get Shinn. Stellar gets mad and causes trouble. Yzak falls inlove with the new student. Miriallia+Dearka, Lacus+Kira and Cagalli+Athrun's relationship is doing fine.. So is Mwu and Murrue.. Fllay finds a way to break up Lacus+Kira's relationship but fails and she goes with Sai instead. ..._

_

* * *

**Thank you reviewers! ) you for supporing my dont hate me! ( thanks anyways! thank you for adding me as your favorite author and story! )  
2.Sango A.R-thank you for adding my story as one of your favorites! ) 3.Unbesiegbad Kriegsmaschine-thanks! )**_

_**4.Jas: Cagalli/Athrun,Kira/Lacus,D/M,S/S -thank you )!**_

_**5.The hero of time 2005-ya.. she might.. thanks! ) **_

_**6.Miriae-Maybe.. i would.. no way! are you crazy! kill cagalli! no way! thanks anyway.. I am honored that you made me a review. I love your stories!**_

_**7.ritachi-hehe.. i will thanks!**_

_**8.asga-Thanks! )**_

_**9.Winter Princess-hehe.. thanks!**_

_**10.Angel of Dreams-thanks!**_

_**11.vietnamesegurl-thanks!**_


	6. The New Burden

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T, i dont own any of the characters too...

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 6th chapter.. Titled: The New Burden.. Its mostly about athrun and cagalli.. and lacus and kira.. dearka and miriallia and yzaks also here... the rest of the gundam seed or seed destiny crew would appear on the next chapter.._

_

* * *

**Previous Chapter Review:5- A/N: **Hi everyone!.. i know you placed in the review about athrun's blood type which is O, but i had to change his blood type for my story.. so i hope you dont mind... aregatou! _

"Cagalli.. if you werent there.. i would have died.. You sacrificed your life for me!"

"_Its because I love you Athrun.." _she said smiling at him

"I love you too Cagalli, very much.. so please dont do anything like that anymore.. I made a promise to your dad that i would be your bodyguard and I would protect you.. Cagalli, Mamoru... "

"_thanks athrun.. i would also protect you.."_

Both of them smiled and Cagalli placed her hand in Athruns cheek

"I love you Cagalli.. I would protect you, no matter what happens"

Cagalli blushed and told him _"I love you too athrun"_

"Cagalli, my blood is now flowing in your veins.. it means that i would always be there to protect you.. Anytime, Anywhere, just call me.. and I would be there to rescue you.." he said

"_oh athrun..." _she wept

"cagalli please dont cry.." then he wiped her tears and kissed her in the lips.. she also kissed him and they hugged. "oh yeah.. we have to go back to school tomorrow.. Miss Talia said.."

"_okay.."_cagalli said..

"dont worry, ill be with you.." he said grabbing her hand

_'thanks athrun' _and the she kissed him in the lips once again, then both of them blushed...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The New Burden**

"Thanks for helping me athrun...kira.Yzak.Lacus. Dearka and Miriallia"Cagalli said

Athrun was carrying her like a bride since they were climbing up the stairs. Kira carried the wheel chair. Dearka and Yzak helped with the luggage.

"Here athrun."Kira said fixing the wheel chair

Athrun placed Cagalli in the wheel chair and wheeled her in her dorm room.

"Cagalli.. are you sure you're ready to go back to class?"Mir asked

"You're still weak cagalli-san.."Lacus said

"Thank You for worrying guys...but its okay.. i can handle it."she said happily, but sje still had pains from the wound and athrun can see her expression.

"Cagalli.. Maybe you should'nt i know your bearing the pain." athrun told her

The boys looked at them

"Just let me do what i want!" cagalli cried

Everyone was shocked with her reaction.

"Im sorry.. but i dont want to miss out school.. i'm trying my best to have high grades for father.." she wept

"Its okay...cagalli, i understand."Athrun hugged her

"Aww. Isn't that sweet dearka?"Miriallia said and hugged dearka

"Oh kira we should do that.."lacus said and they held hands with kira

Yzak felt heavy deeply. He was actually the only one in the group with no relationship. He felt bad,he envied them. But he doesn't show his expression.

"Okay we're here.."athrun said and lacus opened the room

They placed cagalli's bags down, and they left the room.

"See you in class in 30 minutes" Miriallia said

"Okay.."Lacus and Cagalli replied

Athrun approached cagalli and said "Ill be back in 10 minutes, he said while kissing her hand

Lacus didn't mind them, she was actually happy for them. Kira was still in the door and he approached lacus.

"See you in later.." he told lacus, and kissed her in the cheek

"see you.." she blushed.

The boys left the room, Lacus changed her outfit and helped cagalli change too..

* * *

**10 mins later...**

_**Knock Knock**_

"Oh hi athrun, hi kira!" lacus said

"Hi athrun, hi kira"cagalli said

Athrun approached cagalli and said hi to her.. and he started pushing the wheelchair.

He carried her again like a bride going downstairs to their first class, and kira helped carry the wheelchair. Luckily they had the same classes that day so they could help cagalli.

* * *

**Inside the classroom**

"Oh cagalli.. are you allright?"Fllay asked

"Yes.. im okay.."cagalli replied

Rey, Shinn, LunaMaria,Meyrin, Stellar and the rest felt sorry for her.. she looked really tired.

Athrun rolled cagalli to her seat.. and luckily they were beside eachother, and Lacus and Kira went to their seats. Yzak, Dearka and Miriallia arrived and said Hi to them and they went to their seats.

"_Good Morning Class"_ Andy Waldfield said

"Good Morning Sir Andy" they all said

"_Cagalli, athrun, are you sure you can attend this class? You guys are still weak from last weeks incident." _

"Yes sir, were okay." Cagalli said

"Ya, were fine.." athrun said

"_Okay.. very well then. Before i start the class. We have a new student."_

Someone entered the door, and the whole class looked. They saw a girl with pink long hair, it looked like lacus!

"What the hell!" lacus said

"Who's that? she looks like lacus!" kira yelled

"Oooh.. a new chick that looks like lacus" dearka joked, but miriallia punched him

"_This is Mia Campbell.. i know she looks a lot like lacus, but there's difference. She wears a star hairpin."_andy said

Kira looked at Lacus and he noticed she was sad, he went near her and asked

"Lacus, are you okay?"

"_No.. kira, im scared" _lacus said

"Why lacus?" kira asked, holding her hand and Fllay saw it

"_Well.. we look the same and.."_

"and what?"

"_you might like her.."_

"of course not sweetie.. he said and kissed her cheek, fllay was now mad she went near kira and hugged him.. and said _"Hi kira.."_

"Fllay... please dont do that." shoving her off

"_But kira.."_trying to hug him again

"Get lost!" kira said

Everyone saw this and they were kind of chuckling quietly.Everyone heard and saw everything that happen. Kira and Lacus were blushing and Fllay was angry.

"_okay.. now back to the topic.. this is mia.. she is from plant, Miss Campbell please have a seat near Yzak."_he said while pointing to him

"_Now class introduce yourself to miss campbell"_

Each of them introduced themselves. But, when athrun introduced himself, mia found him really handsome."I must have him"she thought.

They soon introduced themselves and Andy started discussing their topic. Then after the class, they had another one with Mwu La Flaga, and after that they had lunch.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

"Cagalli, come on time to go.."athrun said

"Okay.."she replied.

Lacus, kira, dearka, miriallia and yzak went ahead in the lunchroom. When they entered they already saw that shinn,stellar,rey,lunamaria,fllay,tolle,kuzzey,and sai.

"Hi everyone!" lacus said

"Hi lacus-san"stellar replied

"Bitch."fllay said silently

"Hi lacus!"everyone else replied

The 5 of them grabbed their trays and got their food and got a table. Athrun and Cagalli then entered the lunchroom. They said Hi to everyone. Then Mia came in. She was such a snob to everyone, except to athrun.

"Hi athrun!" she said out loud..Which made everyone turn their heads to the three of them.

"uhh..hi mia"he replied

"wanna sit with me?"she asked

"well.."athrun said

"well what?" she said

"im sitting with cagalli." athrun said

"i guess she wont mind. Or will you?"she asked looking at cagalli madly.

"well uggh..no.."cagalli said weakly, she was really tired and she still had pain in her wound, then she looked at athrun sadly. athrun saw this and felt cagalli's pain

"okay... so lets go.."mia said, she was grabbing athrun. But athrun was still holding the wheel chair.

"no.. i want to sit with her,seriously.."athrun said, cagalli blushed

"well she said yes.. so come, come!" mia said and she pulled athrun harder.. athrun was still holding the wheelchair and because of mia pulling him, and athrun holding the wheelchair. The wheelchair stumbled.

**BOOM**

"Cagalli!"Lacus,Miriallia ,Kira and Athrun screamed the same time

"she hit her head in the ground and her hand in the metal footrest!"miriallia screamed

Athrun rushed to cagalli and saw a wound in her hand and she fainted

"Oh well.. its her fault anyway.."mia said,

"You whore!" lacus said, and running towards mia she then attacked mia.

"Lacus!"kira said, while grabbing lacus' waist

"she made my best friend fall! that bastard!"lacus screamed

"Oh yeah.."miriallia thought and then she ran towards mia and started grabbing her hair..

"Mir!" dearka said, he ran towards miriallia, grabbing her waist..But she was too strong that rey and shinn ran to them and helped hold down miriallia

"You bastard! i swear if something happens to cagalli! Ill kill you!"miriallia said while being held down by dearka, shinn and rey

"Damn, dearka you're girlfried is strong!" shinn said

"Calm down Mir..."Dearka told her

"LunaMaria...Girls, just stay there in you're seats.. so you wont get hurt." Rey told the girls

"Ok" LunaMaria said while blushing.. rey saw this and he blushed too..

"ahhhh! that whore! why'd she do that to cagalli! she's already injured!" miriallia said

"Damn you! Campbell" lacus said, kicking threw the air while kira is holding her

The cafeteria lady called the teachers lounge.

* * *

**Teachers Lounge**

_**Ring Ring**_

"I seriously find athrun and cagalli cute together.." murrue said

"Ya me too." mwu said

"You know that mia campbell scares me, she looks the same as lacus"andy said

_**Ring Ring**_

"Hello?" talia asked

"Miss gladys! come to the cafeteria quick! its become a battlefield"

Talia quickly placed down the phone and informed the teachers

"What happened talia?" mr.dullindal asked

"There's a fight in the cafeteria" she said, and the teachers went out and ran towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Nobody was holding mia, so she quickly got a knife from the utensil table and held it.

"she's got a knife!"kuzzey said and hid under the table, sai was with him

"What are you doing mia?" athrun asked

"Athrun. If you must know. I like you...even if we just met for less than a day. But i ask for a simple thing and you wont even do it because you love cagalli. So ill just go and kill her." mia asked and ran towards cagalli

"Cagalli!"miriallia and lacus said

"Athrun! watch my sister please!"kira said.

Mia ran towards cagalli, and athrun was still behind cagalli since he was holding her. The teachers ran towards the cafeteria,

Mia was nearing cagalli and athrun, Everything was in_ slowmotion_..

Everyone was screaming.

Athrun stood up and carried cagalli. He was trying to prevent mia,

But mia ran so damn fast. The teachers entered the cafeteria and were looking at them.

Mia was nearing cagalli and athrun. Athrun had a hard time running because she was carrying cagalli and he slipped and fell, he sprained his ankle which made it worst to go near cagalli, Cagalli fell near mia and athrun was so scared!

"Cagalli!" he said

The teachers was now frightened and they ran inside

Mia placed the knife up and was ready to strike

"please dont!" athrun said while crying

"Mia.. please dont do anything stupid." Murrue said

"Im not, im doing something great..hehehe." mia replied

"Miss. Campbell put the knife down!" andy said

"Mia! dont! please!" kira cried

Athrun tried to climb up and went near mia, he even tried to run, but the pain was too much.

she prepared to put the knife down and someone grabs her hand.

Everyone was shocked.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_So what do you think? Please make reviews! I hope you liked this chapter.._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: A chance for love**

_There's always chance for love... even for the person you least expected.._

_

* * *

**Thank you reviewers! Thank you for supporing my story**_

**1._miriae- _**ya i know athrun's blood type is O, but i changed it for the story.. gomen nasai for that.. anyways.. aregatou

**2**.**_xxlilvietgurlxx-_**Thank you

**3._Kite Lanford-_**Thanks for adding me as a favorite author and for favorite story. If you cross the characters. Lots of people would be flaming.. One of them might be me. Hehe.. anyways.. thanks you

**4._AsuCaga-_**Ya, i know his blood type is O... hehe, but i had to change it for my story.. thanks

**5._KiraFreedom-_**Aregatou gozaimasu! and thanks for adding me as a favorite author and favorite story!

**6._RobinAmon-_**Okay... i would write more.. hehe. Thanks for adding me as a favorite author and favorite story..

**7._Julie-_**Wow! thanks for the comment! aregatou gozaimasu

**8._ANONYMOUS-_**Thanks for understanding! ya, i did change it for the story! thank you!

**9._gseed luver-_**Aregatou!

**10._Winter Princess-_**Thank you! Im glad I made you happy


	7. A Chance for Love

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 7th chapter.. Titled: A chance for Love.._

_

* * *

**Previous Chapter Review:6- A/N: **Gomen Nasai for the late chapter.. I went somewhere for 3 days...anyways thanks for the reviews... aregatou! _

Nobody was holding mia, so she quickly got a knife from the utensil table and held it.

"she's got a knife!"kuzzey said and hid under the table

"What are you doing mia?" athrun asked

"Athrun. If you must know. I like you. But i ask for a simple thing and you wont even do it because you love cagalli. So ill just go and kill her." mia asked and ran towards cagalli

"Cagalli!"miriallia and lacus said

"Athrun! watch my sister please!"kira said.

Mia ran towards cagalli, and athrun was still behind cagalli since he was holding her. The teachers ran towards the cafeteria, Mia was nearing cagalli and athrun, everything was in slowmotion.. Everyone was screaming. Athrun stood up and carried cagalli. He was trying to prevent mia, but mia ran so damn fast. The teachers entered the cafeteria and were looking at them. Mia was nearing cagalli and athrun. Athrun had a hard time running because she was carrying cagalli and he slipped and fell, he sprained his ankle which made it worst to go near cagalli, Cagalli fell near mia and athrun was so scared!

"Cagalli!" he said

the teachers was now frightened and they ran inside

Mia placed the knife up and was ready to strike

"please dont!" athrun said while crying

"Mia.. please dont do anything stupid." Murrue said

"Im not." mia replied

"Miss. Campbell put the knife down!" andy said

she prepared to put the knife down and someone grabs her hand.

Everyone was shocked.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A Chance for Love**

**

* * *

**"Yzak-kun?" Talia said

"Let go of the knife mia." yzak said

"Why should I? Cagalli deserves this.. that snotty princess gets everything she wants" Mia replied

"Maybe because she has a better attitude than you" LunaMaria screamed, Rey looked at her

"and what do you mean by that.. all i was asking was to eat with athrun!" she said crying

"Miss. Campbell.."Mwu said

"Nobody fu!&!$ understands me..!" mia was weaping more

"Yes we do.."Meyrin said "we also liked him but cagalli is his true love.." this made her blush

"Meyrin-san.."LunaMaria said

Mia cried even more.. "but still! all i was asking was a simple lunch:ahhh! this really sucks! i hate all of you!"

"Miss. Campbell stop this at once" Talia said

"Shut up! im just telling the truth! all i wanted was a simple damn lunch! and i didnt even want to freaking study here! my dad forced me!"

This made everyone look at her.. they felt sorry for her..

Cagalli woke up.."ath-run..."she said getting up, holding her hand. She saw blood.

"Cagalli!"athrun yelled "thank God! you're okay!" he said hugging cagalli

kira,miriallia and lacus were happy seeing her awake

"damn! i envy you guys!"mia yelled, glaring at athrun and cagalli

the teachers looked at her..

"you're a prince and you're a princess.. and you love eachother and you'll probably get a happy ending.. as for me.. ill have nothing!" mia cried

"miss. Campbell please.."murrue approached her

Mia was just weaping and shivering, yzak was still holding the hand with the knife

"I just wanted a happy life.. like all of you.. but all i got was a life filled with bullshit!" mia said

"Miss. Campbell stop uttering bad words!"andy said

"Mia.. our life isn't all happy you know.." cagalli said

Mia looked at cagalli, "huh?"

"You think being a princess is nice? Well its not! our life is even worse! We dont have freedom!" cagalli yelled, athrun comforted her.. the teachers praised cagalli, she was a girl with life.. even when she was in pain, she wasn't blaming mia for it.. everyone else listened. Rey approached LunaMaria and Sai with Fllay...

Sai hugged Fllay and told her "This maybe not the best time to say this because of all the screaming but all i can say is that I love you" he said silently, Fllay was surprised and hugged him

"well at least people recognizes you! why do you think i look like lacus! so that i could be recognized!"mia yelled

"Mia.. you have to be yourself, and thats how people will recognize you... be yourself and dont try to be anyone else.." she said smiling, holding her bleeding hand and then fainted..

"Cagalli!" athrun yelled

"Cagalli.. why are you so nice! i've been bad to you and athrun!" she yelled

"Aregatou cagalli... sayounara everyone.. thank you.." she shed a tear, pulled her hand away from yzak, which made a wound on yzaks hand and she stabbed herself

"Mia!"yzak yelled and hugged mia

"wow.. this has been a long day.."dearka said

The teachers stood there.. everything was like a soap opera that happened in less than an hour.

everyone was shocked.. talia called the nurse and told her to take care of mia

* * *

**2 hours later**

**

* * *

**"Where am I?" cagalli said

"You're in the hospital..."athrun said

"Is that so... where's mia? How is she?" she asked

"Mia stabbed herself.."miriallia came in with dearka bringing flowers

"you gotta take care of yourself cagalli-san, you're weak, you gotta rest.." lacus said

"Father told me to take care of you cagalli so please... be careful now..."kira followed lacus

"Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, dearka...Athrun(she placed her hand on athrun's cheek) thank you.." she said.. which made everyone smile

"just rest cagalli.."athrun said kissing her lips..

"ahem.."kira commented

lacus just giggled, "kira! dont mind them.."

"sorry.."athrun blushed, so did cagalli

* * *

**In the Other Hospital Room**

**

* * *

**"_I see that I'm still alive.."_mia said

"oh you're awake.."yzak said, holding her hand

"_why are you so nice to me?"_

"because.. i like you mia.."

This made mia cry.. she never thought that somebody would like her..

"_stop it yzak.."_

"stop what?"

"_the things you're saying!"_

"but its the truth.." He then kissed Mia's hand

"Oh i see you're awake miss.campbell" talia said, and the teachers came in with her

"_Im very sorry .."_she said bowing to them

"That's okay mia.. we wont tell you're father... and dont worry.. we wont expel you.. cagalli told us not too.." murrue said

"_That's right..i did something horrible to cagalli and she's still nice to me..."_mia thought.._"Thank you.."_

_

* * *

_**Later that Day**

**

* * *

**Cagalli woke up and when she opened her eyes, she saw a sleeping athrun and she touched his hair..

"Thank you athrun. I love you.." she said

"I love you too.. cagalli.."athrun replied.. he woke up and kissed cagalli

"Hello there! Kissers!" dearka said, miriallia glared at him

Athrun and Cagalli's lips were still touching eachother and they looked together and saw everyone, then they unlocked their lips

"Oh my..this is shocking.."Fllay laughed and Sai was holding her waist

"aww.. isn't that cute rey!"lunamaria told rey

"cagalli-san, we brought you flowers.." meyrin said..

"aregatou.." cagalli said.. her cheeks were crimson red.. athrun looked down with embarassment

"Nice going man!" dearka patted his back

"That was so beautiful.."andy wept..

Mwu and Murrue, Talia and Gilbert held each other..

"Now that's a fairy tale.."murrue thought

"You guys make such a wonderful couple.."lacus said

"My bestfriend and my sister.. SUGOI!" kira yelled

"Stop it you guys! geez..."cagalli blushed "Athrun say something...!.."

Athrun looked up and said.."Hi everyone.."

"Finally.. you're up.."shinn joked

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

**

* * *

**This made everyones attention go to the door

Then mia came in with a wheelchair together with yzak

"Hi cagalli.."mia said

"Hi Mia!" cagalli replied happily

"Gomen nasai!" mia cried

"its okay mia i forgive you.. you're better than yuuna that's for sure! hahah!" she joked.

"Cagalli! why are you still so happy after the bad things i did!" mia wept

"because. I know you only did that for love.."she said looking at athrun,but then she was kind of sad.. "you love athrun.. is that right?"

"No..."mia said..

Everyone was surprised..so was Yzak..

"I love.." mia said, then he looked at yzak

Yzak then hugged her

Cagalli told athrun silently.."im so glad!"

Athrun replied " me too.." and then hugged her and kissed her in the forehead

Lacus hugged kira and cried "this is such a wonderful tale!"

"So nice! we should make a soap opera!"cried Andy

Murrue and Mwu locked their hands and they were happy

Dearka hugged Miriallia. Stellar, shinn, rey,LunaMaria,Meyrin,Sai,Kuzzey,Tolle, and Fllay were happy..

"Oh yeah.. before i forget" talia told them

"Forget what?" meyrin said. Everyone nodded

"This group will be in-charge with the school fair..."talia said

"School fair? whats that?"shinn asked

"Its like a fair, with rides and stuff.."rey told shinn calmly

"Since you guys are highschool seniors and juniors.. you will be incharge.. shinn for the juniors and kira for the seniors.. and for the prom, the fourth year would be incharge,.. the school fair would be next week and prom would be next month.. well i guess thats it.." talia said happily. "Oh yeah.. its graded.."

"We are so dead.."dearka said

"Wahh! we have to start ASAP. Please help me lacus."kira said

"dont worry kira-kun"she said clinging on kiras arm

"Stellar.."shinn said

"i'll help you..i'll call the rides center."stellar kissed his cheek, shinn blushed

"This would be a busy week.."andy said

"I guess i could give them free time in my class.."mwu said

"Okay... but dont spoil them.."talia laughed holding gilbert

* * *

**BACK IN SCHOOL**

* * *

The gundam seed and seed destiny students ran all over the place.. preparing for the school fair..

"this is so hard to do!"yzak yelled, he was incharge of setting up the ferris wheel with dearka

The girls were incharge of the food and games booth

lacus was incharge of the marriage booth.. while she was setting up. Kira came in. and hugged her waist..

"kira.."lacus said

"yes lacus?"

"this is for you.. i have one too.."lacus told him

"a ring?" kira asked

"too prove that i love you.." lacus replied and they kiss..

Athrun and cagalli were carrying the prizes. The cagalli slipped.. but athrun caught her.. the prizes flew all over the place

"thanks athrun.." cagalli said

"no problem my princess.." he said while kissing her

"darn,.. we only have two more days before the fair.. i hope we can all pass.."shinn said

"dont worry we will.."rey told him

* * *

_**A/N**_

_So what do you think? Please make reviews! I hope you liked this chapter.. _

_This chapter was simple I know.. hehe.. but i hoped you still liked it. Sorry for the late update.. i was out of town..._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The School Fair **

_Will they enjoy it or not? Will they pass the test or not? Just continue reading the story and find out.._

_

* * *

**Thank you reviewers! Thank you for supporing my story**_

_**1.Sango A.R-**_Aregatou! for adding me a a favorite author and story.

**_2.Jill-Athrun+Cagalli, Kira+Lacus, D+M, S+S, M+M –_** aregatou..

_**3.Kite Lanford-**_Dont mention it.. fine.. its okay.. if you mess up with the pairings.. geez.. hehe..aregatou for adding me as you're favorite author and story

_**4.Miriae**_-wow! you're like a really good author! aregatou for adding a review! i love you're fic.. the princess sonata! im so glad you wrote a review

**_5.GSDfan-_**aregatou.. okay. Ill try to add some humour..

**_6.ANONYMOUS_-**aregatou for the review.. just read this and find out hehe

**_7.Anime Freak_-** Aregatou gozaimasu for the compliment

**_8.vietnamesegurl_-**thanks! okay.. ill update it faster..

**_9.Cagalli Yula Athha_-**no she wont.. dont worry..sorry for leaving it as a cliffhanger hehe... thanks anyways..

**_10.Angel of Dreams_-**wow! you're hyper hehe.. anyways thanks for the review... yes mia is a bitch.. i really do hate her.. but i had to do something with her stupid character..i want her gone in the real show hehe..

**_11.David_-**aregatou..

**_12.asga_**_-_dont worry... i hate mia too! aregatou!

**_13.Winter Princess_-**okay,.. you really do hate mia.. dont worry i also hate the bitch hehe.. aregatou!

**_14.ritachi_-**aregatou!

* * *

**_Till next time guys! see you Ill update my next chapter ASAP.. _**

**_

* * *

_**


	8. The School Fair

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T 

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 8th chapter.. Titled: The School Fair..._

_

* * *

**POLL:** Who's your favorite loveteam? Please post it in reviews.. aregatou _

_**A.**Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha_

_**B.**Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne_

_**C.**Dearka Elthman and Miriallia Haww_

_**D.**Yzak Joule and Mia Campbell_

_**E.**All of them_

_**F.**None of them_

_**The loveteam that wins the poll will have their own One shot story... I'll try my best to make the one shot fic so romantic...**_

_**

* * *

Previous Chapter Review:7- A/N: **The other chapter was a happy chapter hehe.. so will this.._

The gundam seed and seed destiny students ran all over the place.. preparing for the school fair..

"this is so hard to do!"yzak yelled, he was incharge of setting up the ferris wheel with dearka

The girls were incharge of the food and games booth

lacus was incharge of the marriage booth.. while she was setting up. Kira came in. and hugged her waist..

"kira.."lacus said

"yes lacus?"

"this is for you.. i have one too.."lacus told him

"a ring?" kira asked

"too prove that i love you.." lacus replied and they kiss..

Athrun and cagalli were carrying the prizes. The cagalli slipped.. but athrun caught her..

"thanks athrun.." cagalli said

"no problem my princess.." he said while kissing her

"darn,.. we only have two more days before the fair.. i hope we can all pass.."shinn said

"dont worry we will.."rey told him

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The School Fair**

**

* * *

****The Ride Booths**

**

* * *

**_People In-charge-_ Shinn, Rey, Stellar, Fllay, Sai, Kuzzey and Tolle

* * *

"_Kso!"_ shinn said 

"Shinn-kun, stay calm... making the sunken ship ride takes patience.." stellar told him

"_Stellar! there's one more day to go!one more day to go! cant you understand that! were making the whole ride booths! and there are like 4 more to go including this one!"_shinn replied angrily, rey nodded at shinn and showed a _never-yell-at-your-girlfriend-face_ , stellar shed a tear and walked away

"_Stellar!"_ shinn said, _"rey please finish this... yo sai,kuzzey,tolle!.."_ shinn told sai, who happens to pass by..

"What is it Asuka?" sai asked,

"what?" tolle and kuzzey asked

"_Could you please replace me for the sunken ship.. i owe you guys big time please.. i gotta talk to stellar.."_ shinn begged

"Okay sure.. but you owe me one.." sai said, tolle and kuzzey nodded

"_aregatou sai, kuzzey, tolle!"_shinn said patting him at the back, then he rushed off to stellar. Sai went near rey and he helped out with the sunken ship. He was good at assembling things.

"_Stellar!"_ shinn yelled, stellar walked faster

"_stellar...babe... i am so sorry..."_ shinn said, holding stellar's shoulders

"shinn.. " stellar said in a tense manner

"_yes stellar?"_shinn paused and noticed the way she talked _"stellar.. are you crying?"_

Stellar looked at him, with tears in her eyes

"_Stellar.. i am so sorry.. please forgive me.. i'm just so tired that's all.."_shinn told stellar while embracing her.. _"i'm so sorry babe.. please forgive me.."_kissing her forehead..

"Its okay shinn.. i forgive you.. i just overreacted.. i never saw that side of you before.." stellar said

"_I am so sorry,..."_shinn told her again and wiping the tears in her cheeks.. then he held her hand and they went back to rey and sai

Rey saw stellar and shinn with their hands bound together "I guess you can help out now?"rey asked shinn happily

"_ya i guess i could.."_he blushed _"oh thanks sai..tolle and kuzzey its okay.. i can do the rest now.."_ he told sai, kuzzey and tolle

"its okay.. the more the merrier right? And fllay said she's coming to help out..oh wait shes there.."sai looked at fllay, as she was nearing them

"ya.. and plus.. the other's are still doing their booths.. and me and tolle already finished up setting the bumper car booth..." kuzzey told them, tolle nodded

"Hi everyone.. Hi sai.." fllay kissed sai in the cheek "Could i please help out?" she asked

"Sure.. but LunaMaria and the rest of the girls and with Yzak and Dearka are doing the arcade and food booths.. why dont you help them?" rey told fllay

"Oh... hehe.. because i wanted to help sai out.. if that's okay?" fllay said cheerfully

"Ok sure.."rey said, sai blushed and placed his arm on fllays right shoulder

"Ill help too.."stellar said happily while binding her hand with shinn's hand

"Oh you guys... before i forget.. the next ride were doing is the carousel."rey said

"_Dammit!"_shinn said _"There's too many rides! about 3 more to go!" _

"Dont worry shinn.. ill help" stellar said

"we could finish this at the end of the day..if we work hard"rey told him

"_okay.. so lets work hard.. to pass.. and to finish!"_shinn said.. Everyone said "Hai"

"_Oh yeah? How's athrun, cagalli, lacus and kira doing with the store and love booths?" _shinn asked

* * *

**The Store and Love Booths**

**

* * *

**_People In-Charge- _Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli

* * *

"shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite omoide ga yasashiku natta ne." lacus sang 

"You have such a nice voice sweety..."kira kissed lacus' forehead, it made lacus giggle.Kira then tickled lacus, which made her laugh more.Kira loved the way lacus laughs, he found it really cute when she laughs.. they were inside the marriage booth and he tickled her more..

"kira! stop it..hehe" lacus giggled

"dont you like it?" kira asked

"hmm.."lacus said

"then what do you like?" kira wondered, "you want a kiss dont you? From your so called husband? You gave me a ring.. its like we're married you know.. were inside this church looking booth" he said happily, helding his ring finger up

"no! what are you thinking kira!"lacus told him

"Yeah right lacus" he neared lacus, and he kissed lacus on the lips, lacus replied to the kiss and made it deeper..

Outside the door of the marriage booth, two people hand in hand entered and saw the lovers kiss

"wow.. this is certainly a marriage booth.."cagalli said

"yeah.. i guess you're right.."athrun said loudly

Kira, and Lacus' eyes opened wide and they right away broke from their kiss..

"Ohayou guys!"lacus said happily but she blushed

"We were just umm.. checking on the rings.." kira immediately got the plastic and said "look lacus i guess we found the missing ring.."

"Yes.. it was there all along.." lacus was clearly faking it

"geez you guys we already saw it.."cagalli said, athrun nodded

"fine.." kira said, he blushed,

"we finished the marriage booth.." kira said, pointing around the room,

cagalli noticed the silver ring in his finger

"the decorations are wonderful" athrun told them, "we finished the shop booths too.. the only thing we lack is the tunnel of love booth.. we have to do it now.."

"okay.." lacus said. "lets go kira.." she said clasping her hands to kiras.. athrun noticed the silver rings in their hands. They went outside and they proceeded the set up booth of the tunnel of love.

"Lets go athrun.." cagalli said

"Okay sure.." athrun replied "Oh cagalli.."

"Ne?" cagalli asked,

athrun grabbed her hand and held it close to his, this made both of them blush and they followed lacus and kira in the tunnel of love booth When they reached there they set up the tunnel of love booth

**1 Hour later...**

"Finally.. we're done.."kira said..

"Hey you guys... ill go check on mir,dearka and yzak and the rest for the arcade booths okay... wanna come with me lacus?"

"Of course.." lacus said, and once again they held hands and went off to see the others

"_Wow.. dont you even care about lacus?"_ cagalli asked

"What do you mean about that?" athrun said

"_she is your fiancee and all..."_

"i talked to my dad.. and he agreed to my decision... and so did lacus.."he looked at her in an eerie way

Cagalli raised her eyebrows and wondered what the hell was he looking at

"_What the hell are you looking at zala?"_

"nothing.. hey.. wanna go eat lunch?"

"_sure.."_

_

* * *

_**The Food and Arcade booths**

**

* * *

**_People In-Charge- Dearka, Yzak, Miriallia, Mia, Meyrin, LunaMaria_

_

* * *

_ "geez.. im sweating like crazy just to set these tables..." yzak mumbled..

mia then approached him and wiped his forehead with her hanky.. "_there.. i guess you needed that..."_ mia said cheerfully, she made her hair brown and she layered it.. she looked better now

"thanks mia.." yzak said "i see that you're finished setting up the machines for the food

"_Hai.. i just finished.." _mia replied

"lunamaria! you ruined the stufftoy pile!"meyrin yelled

"gomen nasai.. onee-san.." lunamaria said, "its hard setting up these bottles you know.. for the hit the bottle game..."

"i know.. luckily this is the last booth..." meyrin said

"Thank God.."lunamaria replied.

"Hey guys!"kira said

"Hi!"lacus said

"Hello!" Everone replied

"How's the booths doing?" kira asked

"dont worry.. were almost finish yamato.." yzak replied to kira's question

"okay.. ill be going then.. were finished already.." kira said happily

"you dont need to brag.." yzak muttered

"sorry..." kira replied

"Okay... viola.. i'm done.." dearka said cheerfully while doing the finishing touch for the coin toss booth.

"How bout you hon.. are you dont setting up the prizes?"

"_I'm Almost done.."_ miriallia answered back.. she was on top of a ladder.. when suddenly it shook.. "_Okay.. im trying to put this stufftoy on top.."_she muttered and she tiptoed on the ladder, she was on the highest step. The ladder shook more._"there..." _The ladder fell, and dearka saw this happen, miriallia was now on the air.. she was falling

"Mir!" he yelled This caught Yzak, Mia, LunaMaria and Meyrin's attention and they were gazing on what was happening.

Dearka ran as fast as he could going to Miriallia and he caught her then he fell down in the cemented ground, his elbows were scraped.

The people who saw the incident cheered

"Wow! what a hero.." mia said

"Bravo. Bravo.." Meyrin clapped, then they went back to the things they were doing

"You okay mir?" dearka asked

"_Ya... thank you dearka.."_she lifted his chin and gave him a kiss.. "_Thank you for saving my life.. oh my.. are you okay?"_she saw droplets of blood in the ground

"Yes.. i'm fine, its only a scratch.." dearka replied

"_Only a scratch! no.. its not.. come.. lets go to the clinic.. our job is finished anyway.."_miriallia grabbed dearka's hand and they went to the clinic Dearka's elbows were bandaged..

Now all the booth set-ups were done...

All of them had to meet in the classroom. Miss Gladys and Miss Ramius would discuss to them about the fair.

Then all of them entered the classroom

"You guys did an excellent job.." talia said

"Very excellent.. you finished it before night time... I am amazed..especially to shinn and kira.. you guys are very good leaders" murrue said happily

"Aregatou.." shinn and kira said together

"Since.. the booths are all set up in a good manner and in a very decorative manner.. all of you will get an A.." talia told them

"_Yey!"_everyone cheered

"and since you students.. participated very well.. you get to have fun tomorrow..we hired people to take care of the booth's so you can have fun all day tomorrow!"murrue said

"_Yeyyy!"_ they cheered louder

"Okay everyone.. get a good night rest so that you'll have fun tomorrow.."talia said

"class dismissed" Everyone went outside the door they were in groups.LunaMaria, Rey and Meyrin went together.. Kuzzey and Tolle approached their dorm, Sai and Fllay went side by side, Shinn and Stellar held each other..so did Dearka and Miriallia, Athrun held Cagalli's back and Kira and Lacus held hands, and then they went back to their dorms..

"See you tomorrow" Cagalli told Athrun

"Okay.." he then took cagalli's hand and kissed it.."see you tomorrow my bonita.."

Cagalli blushed and so did athrun

"See you tomorrow hon.."Dearka said to Miriallia,

"Okay.."Miriallia kissed Dearka's cheek

"Good night Lacus.." Kira said

_"Good night.."_ Lacus replied..

Kira took Lacus' hand with the ring and they held their hands together...

_ "Ai shiteru.."_ lacus said

"I love you too.." and kira kissed lacus in the lips,

_"see you tomorrow.."_

**The next day**

Everyone woke up from their slumber...and they're now in the fair

"Wow.. i won a gameboy and cd player..how about you kuzzey? What did you get?" Tolle asked Kuzzey

"An Ipod! hahah!" Kuzzey told him

"Woah! your like so lucky...! hey there's mr.Waldfield lets join him in that game..." Tolle said

"Mr.Waldfield can we join you in this game" Kuzzey asked

"Ya sure..."Andy told them

"Yes! I win.. I win! Beat you suckas.." andy said to the people who just lost against him in the water shooter game..

"A prize for you sir.. the giant teddy.." the game clerk said

"Wow.. thank you... you want to have it?" he asked

"huh?" the game clerked questioned

"just kidding im screwing with you... im keeping the teddy.. but you can have this squeaky bunny..." **squeak.squeak **he pressed the squeaky bunny

"thanks.."the game clerk told him

"Hey Kuzzey, Tolle sorry for beating you..." Andy said

"dont worry.. we have good prizes too.." Kuzzey told andy

"Woah! where'd you guys win that?" Andy asked them

"In those booths.."he pointed out in the coin toss booth and the rest

"Okay.. thanks.. bye you two.."Andy said and he hurried going there.. he envied them because they had a cd player, gameboy and ipod.

"bye.."kuzzey and tolle said

"Woo hoo! look at me prizes! darn it.. theres no more ipod..kuzzey took the last one.. oh well at least i got an ipaq." andy said loudly. He had over 20 stufftoys...and he won an ipaq... he brought a stroller bag and popped it all in but some of the toys were too huge so he had to carry it..

"_Mr.Waldfield you sure have a lot of stufftoys..and where'd you get the ipaq!"_Meyrin happened to passby and she saw him

"Oh. Hello Miss. Hawke.. yes.. i do have a lot.. i used to play these games all the time in my younger days..oh i got the ipaq in the coin toss game, kuzzey and tolle got their ipod,cd player and gameboy there too..." Andy told her

"_Kuzzey and tolle! Wow..you three must be good."_ Meyrin said

"My.. what a compliment...here have the giraffe.." Andy told her and gave the giraffe to her

"_Aregatou.." _the giraffe was huge.. it was half her height...

"No problem.. oh gotta go.. im gonna eat first.. ja.."

"_Okay bye..." _Meyrin said, she then approached the coin toss booth and she played once..

"_wow.. that sure was a lucky shot.."_the coin was spinning and it dropped on the gold square..

"Wow! You won the jackpot prize!" the game clerk said happily "What would you want?"

"_Hmm.. i can get anything right? So i want Mp3 player, the one with 1 gig.."_

"sure here.." the game clerk gave her the mp3 player

LunaMaria and Rey were walking hand in hand and they saw Meryrin

"Onee-san!" screamed LunaMaria

"Hi, Meyrin."rey said

"_Hi Luna, Hi Rey.. check out my prize.."_meyrin said happily while nodding her head listening to her new Mp3 player with 3 free songs.. eventually the 3 free songs were her favorite songs.. so she was really glad

"Wow! where'd you get that?" LunaMaria asked

"_in the coin toss booth.. i got the jackpot prize.."_

"i am so happy for you.. you're seriously lucky.." LunaMaria told Meyrin, she wanted a prize too

"_Luna.. play games.. there's lots of cool prizes.. Mr.Waldfield gave me a giraffe stufftoy too.. i sure am lucky today..."_ meyrin told her sister

"Ya.. but remember last time..i wasted all my money.. and i didnt win a single prize.." LunaMaria told her

"_oh yeah.. i forgot.. oh well.. just find a way sis.. ill go around first..sayounara.."_

"she's always so lucky.."lunamaria muttered..

"babe.. you want a prize?"rey asked lunaMaria while holding her hand

"ya.. hehe.. but im not good.." she told rey

"dont worry.. ill get you one..." rey said while kissing her forehead, they went to the hi the pins booth

"one round please..."rey told the clerk

Rey picked up the 3 balls and hit the pins.. he wasn't good.. he missed all the three shots..

"its okay hon.."lunamaria told rey.."

"hell no its not!come lets go in the basketball booth..."the same thing happened and rey got so pissed now..

yzak and mia saw them and lunaMaria saw Mia with over 5 toys..

"hi mia.."lunamaria said

"Hi.. Luna" Mia replied

"Yzak won you all that?" lunamaria asked

"I won 2 and he won the rest.. he won me the big ones.."mia smiled

"Good for you.."Lunamaria said

"_Yo Zuburril.."_yzak told rey

"what is it?"rey asked

"_didnt you win your girl anything?"_

"I am definitely having a hard time winning her a prize.. im no good.."rey said

"_just try your best.."_yzak patted him on the back _"_

_hey.. we gotta get going.. mia wants to ride the rollercoaster.."_

"Sayounara.."mia bid farewell to them..

she ran towards yzak and held his hand

Rey and LunaMaria went to almost all the booths and they didnt win anything..

LunaMaria was already so sad.. Rey was really upset.

They then approached to this booth called ball toss booth..

"One game please.." rey told the clerk

"Here... just shoot the ball in the cup" the clerk said..

"okay.. the two shots missed and when it went to the third shot the ball went in.

rey was so happy and he said.. "Yey! it went in. it went it!" "Do i get anything?"rey asked..

The clerk told him "yes" and gave him a medium stuff bunny..

"Here Luna.. I had a hard time winning you this.." rey handed her the bunny..

"Thanks Hon.." she kissed him in the cheek.

."Rey.. thanks for doing this for me.. after how many years.. i finally got something from the fair.." she blushed

"No problem.. its for you anyway.."rey smiled at her

"Thanks.. hey lets go to the carousel... we had to much games already.." she told him

"Sure.." rey replied

* * *

"Heres the giant bear for you sir.." the hit the pins clerk told kira 

"Aregatou...here. This is for you lacus.." kira handed the bear to lacus.. the bear had a pink ribbon

"thanks kira.." she kissed him on the lips... _kira blushed_..."kawaii!" lacus said

"I'm glad you're happy.."kira told lacus

"Thank you so much kira.." lacus told him... "im going to name the bear kira so that i could sleep with him everyday and it will remind me of you.."she said cheerfully and she hugged kira..

"I love you kira!"she shouted out.

.then two people handcuffed both of them and blind folded them. When they opened their eyes.. they saw that they were inside the marriage booth... and they saw dearka and miriallia

"_**Will you dearka elthman take miriallia haww as you're wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" **_

"I do.."dearka said

"_**Will you miriallia haww take dearka elthman as you're wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" **_

"I do.." miriallia answered

_**Very well then.. please exchange your rings**_

Dearka and Miriallia exchanged their rings.. their rings were colored yellow

_**You may kiss the bride**_

Dearka held miriallia's waist and kissed her..

After their ceremony dearka approached kira.. "im married!" he said

"dearka! this isnt real.."miriallia told him

"for me it is...because im with you..."dearka told miriallia

Miriallia blushed and smiled at dearka.."come lets go.. bye kira.. bye lacus.."

"Bye miriallia-san and dearka-kun"lacus said

"Good Luck kira..okay bye"dearka said

"Sayounara." kira told them Kira and Lacus approached the so called priest and they did the same thing...

"_**Will you kira yamato take lacus clyne as you're wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"**_

"yes..i do.."kira said while gazing in her eyes

"_**Will you lacus clyne take kira yamato as you're wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"**_

"I do..." lacus said

_**Very well then.. please exchange your rings**_

Kira placed the gold ring on top of the silver ring in lacus' finger and lacus did the same thing to kira

_**You may kiss the bride**_

Kira placed his hand on lacus' waist and he kissed her passionately..

"I love you..." he told lacus

"I love you too..." she replied

* * *

"Shit! Im scared of heights!" stellar yelled.. "get me down please!" she cried.,. She was on top of the ferris wheel.."please get me down.."she was crying like hell..but the people below her can only hear stellar screaming as if she enjoyed it.. they were on the highest point... the center of the ferris wheel.. "please! help me!" she sobbed 

Shinn immediately hugged her.." dont worry stellar.. im here.. mamoru.."this made stellar stop crying..

"you mean it shinn?" she asked shinn...

"of course i do babe.."he said,

Stellar placed her arms around shinn, and her lips approached his.. then they kiss

* * *

"_Im gonna hit you gilbert!"_ talia yelled.. they were playing bumper cars.. 

**BOOM**

Gilbert hit talia first.."see.. i told you im good..."

"_Okay fine you are..." _talia said

**BOOM**

"_haha.. i got you.."_

**BOOM**

"and i got you...hey talia, honey.. lets go to the rollercoaster after this?"

"_sure gil.."_

_

* * *

_"Thanks for the pasta.."murrue told mwu

"_No prob babe..its for you.." _he replied

"Okay..."they started eating the pasta.. and without noticing.. they got the same pasta and their lips slowly approached eachother and they went together.. they broke away quickly from the kiss

"Im sorry.."they said together

"hehe.."they laughed, and mwu placed his hands on top of murrue...this made murrue blush...

* * *

"_Athrun! where are you taking me?"_ cagalli asked, she was blindfolded by athrun 

"just wait and see..." he replied

"_athrun!"_ then she felt that athrun carried her and placed her somewhere..after a while he took off her blindfold and when she opened her eyes.. they were inside the tunnel of love.._"oh.. its the tunnel of love.."_

Both of them looked around the place.. and after 3 minutes.. cagalli was getting annoyed because it was so silent "_athrun! whats wrong with you! you're too quiet.. do you have a problem?"_

"No.. But Im glad that you're here with me.." athrun smiled and placed his hand on top of hers.. This made cagalli blush

"_Ya.. im glad you're here too... oh yeah.. which reminds me.. this has been on my mind since yesterday... and if you dont mind me asking.. what was it about yours and lacus' engagement?"_

"Oh.. about that.. well you see...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Athrun... I'm in love with kira... i want to cancel the marriage..."_ lacus said

"oh ok...did you tell your dad?" athrun replied

"_Yes... my dad allowed already.. i dont know with your dad.."_

"Dont worry I called him and he said.. it depends on us.."

"_Well.. so it settled... thanks athrun.._" she said while hugging him

"Thanks Lacus.. you'll make kira really happy.."hearing this comment lacus blushed

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_Oh... kira would surely be happy..." _cagalli told him

"ya of course he will.. knowing my best friend.. he would certainly be happy.."

The two kept quiet for a while.. in the middle of the ride..

"cagalli.. i've been wanting to tell you this for so long.."

"_what is it athrun?" _

"I..."

"_I?"_

"I... I... L..o..v...e... Can-i-please-take-you-to-the-prom?"

"_Ok sure..."_ cagalli said.. she was expecting an I love you from athrun... she already did love him, so she said out loud.

_"Hey athrun.."_

"huh?"

"_I love you too.." _cagalli told him

Athrun was so happy that he held cagallis cheek and slowly placed her face closer to his

"I love you so much you know that... I love you Cagalli Yula Athha" and making her face even closer to his

"_I love you too Athrun Zala.." _their faces were now very near and suddenly the boat flips over...

"dammit!" athrun yelled...

"_shit! i cant swim!" _Cagalli screamed Athrun grabbed cagalli and carried her like a bride...

"you're safe now.. dont worry.." They went to the surface area that was nearest to them. It had a starry backround and it had dim lights..

"Why'd the boat flip over?" athrun asked

"_Oh.. i think the cable snapped.. wait... i can see the mechanic running.. hey we're over here!" _she told athrun then she yelled at the mechanic

"Oh ok.. we're glad you two are safe.. you get you're money back.." the mechanic yelled

"_aregatou.." _cagalli said

"cagalli... " athrun said

"_Yes athrun?"_

Athrun held Cagalli's waist and drew her closer to him, he then kissed her and he right away broke from the kiss and said "I love you..."

Cagalli then replied to athrun."I love you too.." then she kissed him.. and they kissed romantically...their hands in eachother's waist..

* * *

_**A/N**_

_I actually find this chapter amusing.. All the love teams are there... and all of them had one hell of a happy relationship.. I hope you'll like this chapter..its simple, but i'll tell you one thing.. this is so far the chapter i really enjoyed making.. Oh dont forget to answer the poll.. aregatou gozaimasu  
_

_

* * *

**POLL :** Who's your favorite loveteam? Please post it in reviews.. aregatou _

_**A.**Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha_

_**B.**Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne_

_**C.**Dearka Elthman and Miriallia Haww_

_**D.**Yzak Joule and Mia Campbell_

_**E.**All of them_

_**F.**None of them_

_**The loveteam that wins the poll will have their own One shot story... I'll try my best to make the one shot fic so romantic...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 9: Prom Night**

_The School Years almost ending.. its been a year.. the prom is the official junior-seniors party.. There would be a suprise in this chapter.. someone would come in Andy's life.. who do you think would it be?_

_

* * *

**Thank you reviewers! Thank you for supporing my story**_

_**

* * *

1.KiraFreedom- **_soap opera? hehe.. i'm not sure about that... But aregatou for adding me as your favorite author and story

_**2.Anime Freak- **_Aregatou! dont worry ill update it as fast as i can

_**3.Sango A.R- **_Thank you.. you're flattering me... i didnt know you were a huge dearka, miriallia fan... ill give them a good role for the next chapter

_**4.Winter Princess-**_no.. you weren't being hatey.. i admire the reviews.. hehe...aregatou..

**_5.Jill-Athrun+Cagalli, Kira+Lacus, D+M, S+S, M+M-Ok.. _**i'll try to put more love scenes.. aregatou

_**6.ritachi-**_Aregatou

_**7.Kite Lanford-**_ sorry for cutting it close... are you upset because of that TT? aregatou for adding me by the way

_**8.asga- **_ya.. mia and yzak.. i have really crazy imaginations.. Yes.. all the couples are happy.. hehe... aregatou

* * *


	9. Prom Night

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 9th chapter.. Titled: Prom Night... I own the extras in this novel... who are named Ela Nie she's actually useless.. hahaha.. This is so far.. my longest chapter its 22 pages long..._

_Because of your comments.. i edited this chapter...again.. _

_

* * *

**POLL(im trying to reach 30 answers ):** Who's your favorite loveteam? Please post it in reviews.. aregatou _

_**A.**Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha_

_**B.**Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne_

_**C.**Dearka Elthman and Miriallia Haww_

_**D.**Yzak Joule and Mia Campbell_

_**E.**All of them_

_**F.**None of them_

_**The loveteam that wins the poll will have their own One shot story... I'll try my best to make the one shot fic so romantic...**_

_**

* * *

Previous Chapter Review:8- A/N: **Did you find chapter 8 nice? I really hope that you did like it.. I enjoyed making that chapter.. .._

_

* * *

_Dearka ran as fast as he could going to Miriallia and he caught her then he fell down in the cemented ground, his elbows were scraped. The people who saw the incident cheered

* * *

"babe.. you want a prize?"rey asked lunaMaria while holding her hand "ya.. hehe.. but im not good.." she told rey "dont worry.. ill get you one..." rey said while kissing her forehead, they went to the hi the pins booth

* * *

"I am definitely having a hard time winning her a prize.. im no good.."rey said 

"_just try your best.."_yzak patted him on the back_  
_

_"hey.. we gotta get going.. mia wants to ride the rollercoaster.."_

"Sayounara.."mia bid farewell to them.. she ran towards yzak and held his hand

* * *

"_**Will you lacus clyne take kira yamato as you're wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"**_

"I do..." lacus said

_**Very well then.. please exchange your rings**_

Kira placed the gold ring on top of the silver ring in lacus' finger and lacus did the same thing to kira

_**You may kiss the bride**_

Kira placed his hand on lacus' waist and he kissed her passionately..

"I love you..." he told lacus

"I love you too..." she replied

* * *

"Shit! Im scared of heights!" stellar yelled.. Shinn immediately hugged her.." dont worry stellar.. im here.. mamoru.." this made stellar stop crying.. Stellar placed her arms around shinn, and her lips approached his.. then they kiss

* * *

"_haha.. i got you.._

_" _ **BOOM** "

and i got you...hey talia, honey.. lets go to the rollercoaster after this?" "_sure gil.." _

* * *

They started eating the pasta.. and without noticing.. they got the same pasta and theyre lips slowly approached eachother and they went together.. they broke away quickly from the kiss 

"Im sorry.."they said together "hehe.."they laughed, and mwu placed his hands on top of murrue...this made murrue blush...

* * *

"I... I... L..o..v...e... Can-i-please-take-you-to-the-prom?" "_Ok sure..."_ cagalli said.. she was expecting an I love you from athrun... she already did love him, so she said out loud. _"Hey athrun.."_ "huh?" "_I love you too.."_

* * *

cagalli said 

"_shit! i cant swim!" _cagalli screamed Athrun grabbed cagalli and carried her like a bride... "you're safe now.. dont worry.." They went to the surface area that was nearest to them. It had a starry backround and it had dim lights.

* * *

Athrun held cagalli's waist and drew her closer to him, he then kissed her and he right away broke from the kiss and said "I love you..." Cagalli then replied to athrun."I love you too.." then she kissed him.. and they kissed romantically...their hands in eachother's waist..

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Prom Night**

**

* * *

**It was late at night already, the students helped clean up.

"Yawn.. im exhausted.."said cagalli, with her drowzy eyes, she was pale. she was still wet from the fall. Luckily athrun lent her, his jacket. "ahh-chhoo"

"_Cagalli, you okay?"_ athrun asked

"Ya.. daijobou..." cagalli replied, but she sneezed more, and the next thing she knew, she choked with her own cough

"_Cagalli!"_ he told her.. patting her back.."_cmon..lets take you back to your room.."_

"Cough, cough... athr-rr-u-un..i feel weak.."then she started shivering...

"_Cagalli.. you're so warm."_he said while touching her head, then she fell on the ground...

"Its so cold.. " cagalli cried, with her knees on the ground

"_Cagalli-san!"_ lacus and kira ran into the picture

"what happened?" kira asked

"i'm okay..kira, lacus" cagalli told them with a smile

"no you're not you're all wet and you're burning hot!" kira told her

"athrun.. lets take her to the room now..." lacus told athrun calmly

"_of course...cagalli.. can you stand still stand?"_ athrun asked her

"yes.. i can..."cagalli told him, she got up but then when she started walking she fell down. She was like a drunk person.

The three of them ran to her.

"Cagalli cmon i'll carry you.."kira said, but athrun told him that he would do it since he was her boyfriend.

"I understand.."kira said, smiling. Athrun carried cagalli, while he carried cagalli, cagalli dozed off. kira and lacus followed them.

When they reached the room, cagalli was placed in her bed,she was too tired to get up.

"Ouch!.."lacus cried loudly hitting her hand on the door of the room, she shed a tear because it was painful. Even if the noise she made was loud, cagalli didnt wake up.

kira got lacus'sb hand and kissed it.

"what's that for?" lacus asked

"so that your hand will heal.."kira replied smiling at her, lacus blushed

Athrun's jacket was still around Cagalli. It was actually the clothing that kept her a bit warm.

"Guys... could you step out for a while please... i have to change cagalli-san.. she's too weak to change.. just come back in a few minutes..." lacus asked

"Sure..i'll just go to the room and get the medicine" kira told her.

"_Okay..ill just go with kira" _athrun said

Lacus changed Cagalli into a green nightgown. Cagalli hated dresses, but she didnt have any pajamas left. It was still being dryed. Athrun and kira went back to their room fast and they changed into their pajamas, they got then they went back to the girl's room.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

**

* * *

**Lacus opened the room, she was wearing her pink nightgown. "Hi again.. i finished changing cagalli..."Then the boys entered the room.

"I got the medicine"kira said

Kira lifted cagalli's head, and lacus gave her the medicine. Athrun got warm water and a towel and placed it on cagalli's head

"this would slow down the fever.." athrun told them, then he saw them with tired eyes. "kira... lacus.. we still have classes tomorrow.. I suggest you two get some rest.."

"I could just stay awake athrun.."kira said,

"Ya.. me too.."lacus told him, but it was clear that she was tired

"Seriously.. you two... get some rest..i'll be watching her it's okay.." athrun said

"Are you sure athrun?" kira asked

"_Yes.. dont worry.. i'll take care of her.."_ athrun smiled

Lacus walked kira out of the door.

"Good night kira..."

"Good night, my love.."kira told lacus, then he held her waist and his lips approached hers... he then kissed her.."I'll be back early tomorrow.. to check on her.."

"You could eat breakfast here if you want.."lacus told him with a smile..

"Okay..thank's see you tomorrow.."kira told her, kissing her hand

Then kira left.. Lacus went back to the room and saw athrun dabbing the warm cloth on cagalli's head.. "athrun, you could sleep if you want.. i could do that.."

"_Lacus.. its okay. Just rest now.."_

"Good night..oh by the way could i please turn the lights off?.. ill just turn on the lampshade for you" lacus asked

"_Okay... sure.. Good night lacus.."_

Lacus turned off the lights and opened the lampshade of the table near cagalli's bed. Then lacus went to her bed and dozed off..

"_Please get better cagalli.."_athrun whispered to cagalli.. he got her hand and laced it with his fingers.

(A/N: the time in this scene is 11:50 pm)

* * *

**The next day (3:30 am)**

"yawn..."cagalli got up from her bed.. she then noticed that athrun was on the edge of the bed,his hand was with hers.. "huh? What happened?"she thought, then she blushed. She went near athrun and touched his hair..."He looks so cute when he sleeps...aww.. he's so handsome.."she said silently

"Thanks,.. you're beautiful you know.."athrun got up, still holding her hand

"You heard me?" cagalli asked, her cheeks were all red

"ya..."athrun said, blushing

"athrun. Why are you here?" cagalli asked, she then stood up from her bed.. "a night gown? why the hell am i wearing this?"

"Well.. lacus changed you, and she said that you ran out of pajamas.." athrun said, while blushing.."I find you cute in that outfit you know.."

"Shut up Zala.. so i only look cute in dresses?" cagalli asked

"Of course not! but its the first time i saw you in that, and you look so beautiful.." athrun smiled

Cagalli blushed and asked him again.. "thanks.. anyways why are you here?"

"You got sick yesterday... i wanted to take care of you... so that's why i'm here.. i told lacus and kira to rest.." athrun told her while kissing her hand

"thanks athrun.."she told him kissing his cheek, since it was 3:30 in the morning cagalli decided to rest again, "hey athrun, you can stay beside me if you want.. " she said blushing, then she moved aside, athrun smiled and went beside her.

"yawn.. time to wake up.." lacus said, she stood up.It was 4:30 in the morning, she wakes up this early just for her hair. "Isn't that cute?" she thought while looking at cagalli and athrun, athrun placed his arm around her, and cagalli did the same thing to him. Lacus then got her clothes, and took a bath. She took a bath for an hour. She was actually surprised that athrun and cagalli didnt wake up. Then she started cooking bacon and eggs. It was now 5:40 am

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK, a silent knock was on the door**

**

* * *

**"Hi kira!" lacus said while kissing him on the cheek, she then opened the door for him

"Hi lacus," he kissed her in the forehead, when he entered the room, he saw cagalli and athrun, he found them cute as a couple.. "at least someone could watch over her now.."

"ya.." lacus said while putting her head on kira's shoulders, the two of them watched athrun and cagalli

"ow.. my head.."cagalli said, and athrun started rubbing her head, their eyes were still closed

"thanks athrun", and she snuggled to him again

"ahemm.."kira said, athrun's and cagalli's eyes both became wide open and they stood up together.

"uhh.Hi kira!" cagalli said,

"Hi!" athrun told him, he and cagalli were blushing

"Dont be shy about it, we thought it was cute.."lacus said, nudging kira who nodded, cagalli and athrun blushed even more

"Now you too.. time to get up... take a bath and be back for breakfast, its 5:45 am now.." lacus told them, athrun proceeded to the door and cagalli got clothes and went in the bathroom. Both of them took a bath, cagalli went out of the bathroom, then she went straight to the table, she said hi to lacus and kira, and they replied back to her.

Then athrun came in the room."Hi kira, lacus and cagalli" giving cagalli a peck in the cheek

"Hi athrun.."lacus and kira smiled

"Hello.."cagalli blushed, the 4 of them ate the food lacus made, and they all found it delicious. Then they went straight to their classes. It was now 7:00 AM

* * *

**IN THE CLASSROOM**

**

* * *

**"_Ohayou Gozaimas Miss Murrue Ramius.."_they greeted

"Ohayou to all of you.."she replied back, "please take your seats.."

"Today, i wont give you boys and girls a lesson.."

"_Yey!"_

"Principal Talia Glady's told me to discuss to you about prom."

"_oh..."_

"Not to worry, you wont do as much work as what you did for the school fair... "

Everyone in class smiles

"Okay... your prom will be two weeks from now, Ms. Clyne, and Ms Athha, you will be the leader's for the prom committee, the rest of you will help out with the decorations.. understood?"

"_Hai.."_

"any questions?"

"_yes maa'm.." _dearka said, everyone looked at him

"yes mr.elthman?"

"_is this like the girl-ask-boy kind of prom or boy-ask-girl kind of prom..."_

"im glad you asked.. this is a girl-ask-boy kind of thing.. hehehe...okay.. just ask the boys later girls.. wow.. i've been talking for an hour now.. class dismiss.."

The student's went to their next class, which was Mwu La Flaga.. after the class.. they went to Lunch..

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

**

* * *

**"_Kira?"_ lacus asked holding his hand...

"What is it lacus?"he said smiling

"_are you taking anyone to the prom?" _

"..yes i am.."he told her seriously

"_What?Kira! you cant! im the one who's taking you... oh please can i take you to the prom!"_she said out loud, which made her tear a bit..

"lacus... i was just kidding.. yes.. of course im going with you.. dont cry... cmon.. " he said to her laughing..

"_but you said it seriously..."_he then wiped her cheeks...

"nothing can replace you...remember that...then she blushed, they went to the lunchroom afterwards.. they saw the other's there already...

* * *

Athrun was talking with a girl named Ela Nie... 

"_Hi athrun.."_she said, cagalli happened to pass by, she was looking at them and she started frowning

"Hi Ela..what's up?" he asked

"_Could I ask you something..."_

"What is it?"

"_Can I?" _then someone cuts in

"Hi athrun.. miss.ramius want's us in her office now..." cagalli said

"Huh.. okay... would you excuse us ela.."

"_Ok sure..."_

Cagalli and Athrun left and they made a right turn

"_So what does Miss Ramius want cagalli?"_ athrun asked

"She doesn't want anything.."she smirked

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"I made that up"

"_What! Why?" _he yelled

"ath-run..."she started crying

"_cagalli?are you crying? why whats wrong?_

"i am so sorry!" she said, she turned around to face him and her tears flew everywhere

"_sorry? sorry for what?"_

"i made you leave a conversation.. i had to do it because i was jealous! I didn't want you to be with any other person! looking at that girl shattered my heart..." she cried even more, and she started banging the wall, luckily no one was there.. "i'm such bitch! why am i like this!"

"_cagalli!"_he then grabbed her waist from the back and he made her face him

"_you didn't have to be jealous...even if she asked me i would still decline from the offer because i wanted to go with you..."_he said while hugging her, making her stop crying but she still had tears in her eyes.

"i'm so sorry athrun, i'm such a selfish bit.." before she could say anything athrun placed his finger in her lips and said_ "dont say anything further more.. anyway's that's not really a big deal.. i forgive you.."_

Cagalli hugged athrun and asked.. "athrun.. could i please take you to the prom?"

"_Yes.. of course... c'mon lets go get lunch..." _then they went to the lunch room, putting their arms around each other.

* * *

After lunch, the students went to their next classes and now school has finished.. Going back to their dorms, lunamaria asked rey for the prom.. and so did the rest of the students

* * *

_**LunaMaria asked Rey **_

"Rey, i'll take you to the prom okay?"

"Ya, sure luna.."kissing her in the cheek

* * *

_**Miriallia asked Dearka**_

"Dearka...sweetie... can i take you the prom?" she asked

"Ya, sure mir.. but whats with sweetie? Hahah"

Miriallia blushed and pouted and punched dearka at the back "You're so mean!"

"Just kidding Mir..."he said while kissing her hand

* * *

_**Stellar asked Shinn**_

"Shinn, can i take you please.. to the prom! stellar asked

"Sure.. baby" shinn said

* * *

_**Fllay asked Sai**_

"Could I take you.. please?" fllay asked

"Sure..." sai said

* * *

_**Mia asked Yzak**_

"_Yzak- honey"_ mia said while hugging yzaks arm

"Yes?" he said while holding her chin

"_I'll take you to the prom okay.."_

"Of course.." putting his arm around her

* * *

_**Meyrin was thinking from either Tolle or Kuzzey, so she decided...and...**_

"Hey Tolle, kuzzey.. could you both go with me to the prom?"

"_Sure..!" _ they both replied

* * *

So.. now everyone has dates.. ... they had school the next day, the day after that... until it was friday... When it was friday.. they had free time.. so it was time to discuss the prom 

"The theme of the prom is Hollywood.." cagalli said

"We will start decorating the school gym.. 7 am-2:00 pm on friday... the party starts at 7:30 pm.. so you have plenty of time to prepare..."lacus said happily..

After discussing... lacus and cagalli gave each of them roles for the party..

* * *

Cagalli Kira, Athrun and Dearka- Technical directors and Decorators 

Lacus, Miriallia, Fllay, Kuzzey and Sai- Decorators

Mia, Stellar, Dearka,Tolle, Yzak and LunaMaria- Food

* * *

"woohoo! were food yzak!" dearka yelled 

"dearka.. it doesnt mean if you're in charge of food you'll be able to eat it on the spot..." miriallia told him

"oh.. hehe.." dearka said

So in saturday the girls decided to go shopping,

* * *

_**The first set of girls went to New York Girls**_

"Oh Meyrin,fllay, Mia you look kawaii!" lunaMaria said happily

Meyrin tried on a yellow dress, it had slits on the side and it was a v-neck kind of dress. Fllay tried on a black backless with strap dress with flowers on the skirt area, it was kind of see through in the bottom skirt area, and Mia tried on a purple V-tube dress.. with clothstrings at the back it was sparkly

"You look fab luna," fllay said

"Yes.. you do!" mia smiled

LunaMaria tried on a blue tube dress it had a revealing back...

"do you think rey would like it? She asked

"of course he will..he's going to drool over that" fllay told her

"As if three of your's wont... especially you two...fllay and mia.. hey meyrin... who are you taking?" lunaMaria asked

"Ya, mey you didn't tell us.." fllay said

"Ya.. i was thinking about that too.." mia said

"Its a secret..." meyrin smirked

"Meyrin!" luna, mia and fllay said, later on the three of them paid for their dresses

* * *

**_All the boys went together to the TUX shoppe_**

"Oooh.. I look snazzy with this black tux..." sai said, tolle and kuzzey got a black tux too but with different design..

"Is this white tux okay?" athrun asked kira

"Ya.. how about this blue one?" kira asked

"It looks okay.. dearka said.. i'll just get a red tux... mwahaha" dearka said

"Hmm.. this brown tux looks good.."rey said

"geez.. you guys act like girls.." yzak mumbled

Everyone gleemed at him, the something caught yzaks attention

"Kawaiii! what do you think about this silver tux?"yzak said

Everyone smiled at him weirdly

"Hey! fine.. im so sorry for being a hypocrite.." he said

"we were just kidding man! that thing looks good on you!" dearka told them

They went to the counter and purchased their new tuxes

* * *

**_Then the rest of the girls went to Glamour Gowns_**

"How do I look?" stellar asked wearing her tube laced sky blue dress

"You look nice stellar.. how bout me?" miriallia asked

"That's so cute!" stellar said, miriallia tried on an orange one strap bead dress

Lacus came out of the dressing room.. _"what do you think?"_ she asked spinning her dress

"lacus you look so good in that" miriallia said, stellar nodded, lacy wore pink tube dress with elbow sleeve extensions.. it was a long gown...

"_cagalli-san come out... we want to see the dress.." _

"No! i look dreadful"

"Stop kidding around cagalli!" miriallia said

"Cmon cagalli!come out!" stellar yelled

"fine fine!" then the dressing room opened

"so what do you think?" cagalli said blushing, she wore a white gown with straps, it had sparkles in it..all the girls were stunned. They were surprised that cagalli wore a dress and they were so happy for her

"you look.. "stellar said, cagalli was now so embarassed,

"i know.. ugly.."

"of course not! you look great!" lacus said

"Athrun sure will be glad.. come lets pay now.." miriallia said, the girls went to the counter and paid.

* * *

They went back to their dorms and rested.. it was now nighttime.. okay.. so sunday passed and it was now monday again.. they had classes with Gilbert, Mwu and Andy.. then another day passed, and another and another.. Now it was thursday 

"teachers.. you are cordially invited to the prom.." lacus said handing them invitations

"thank you.." talia and the others said... then lacus left the room

"Looks like they're doing a good job.."talia told gilbert

"you are going with me tonight right talia? He asked

"yes... i am gil.."

Mwu placed his arm around Murrue

"Fine.. you go with me mwu.." she said, he moved his arm and did the Score action

* * *

Andy was kind of upset that no one will go with him.. so after school he went home.. when he went home he noticed that the door was opened.. 

"what the?" he said while getting a gun, he entered the room slowly

"Who's there?" he asked, then he saw someone sitting in the couch.. and it turned slowly.. "Aisha!"

"_Andy!"_ she said, while hugging him, _"Its been years.. and I still love you!"_

Then she pushed Aisha a bit.. "But.. You can't be aisha! You died! I saw you die!"

"Andy... i'm alive...and about the fight...you know .. the time before i died." then she kissed him, with no other choice.. he kissed her too...

"Im sorry.. im really sorry.. Go with me in the prom okay?"

"_yes.. i forgive you.. prom! isn't that for teens?"_

"the kids invited us teachers..."he joked "i guess she forgave me.." he thought

"_oh okay.. i'll go with you..." _she told him_"i'm sorry! haha...as if.."_she thought

* * *

**FRIDAY- 7:00 am**

**

* * *

**"Come everyone... lets set up the decorations.." lacus said

"Please help me with the tables.."cagalli said

_Time passes its now lunch time_

"You go there... we'll be here... athrun is the disco light okay?" he asked

"Yes.. it is " athrun said

"testing 1,2,3" rey said

"Yummy.." dearka tasted

"Stop it dearka!" yzak yelled

"We only have limited time left! " cagalli said out loud

"Balloons! Balloons!" mia told them

"Wow.. the kids.. are doing really good." talia told the rest

_Time flew and now the set-up time has ended_

"Whew.. we finished just in time.." luna said

"Now we can change..." meyrin told them

Everyone went out of the gym and they went to their dorms

They prepared themselves.. they didnt really help eachother that much... except lacus... she helped cagalli because cagalli was needing her help badly... hours passed and it was now 6:30 pm

the boys went to the girls dorm bringing their corsage.. and the girl's prepared their boutonniere for the guys.

* * *

**Knock Knock** the boys knocked the girls room

* * *

"Hi Rey..." luna said, "this is for you..." handing the boutonniere to rey, she placed it on the pocket of the tux. 

"Hey luna...this is for you.."handing her a bouquet of flowers and corsage then kissing her cheek, he placed his hand out and they went straight to the gym

* * *

"Hey stellar..." shinn said, he placed the corsage on her wrist and gave her a bouquet of flowers... 

"Shinn... thank you.."kissing his cheek and gave him the boutonniere... then they went straight to the gym

* * *

"Wow... thank you sai..." fllay said while hugging him, sai gave her a small gift, a bouquet and a corsage 

"No problem, dear..." kissing her cheek.. thn fllay handed him the boutonniere and then helped him put it on. Then like the rest they went to they prom place

* * *

"Hi lacus..here.. for you..." kira gave her a bouquet, a bracelet.(he placed it on her, she was shocked when she saw it.. she bought the same one for him, the bracelet said K +L forever) and a corsage..."You look good lacus..." he told her 

"Thanks kira.. you look good too! and this is for you..." she gave him a boutonniere(she helped him put it on), then handed her a bouquet, then she told him "Kira i bought the same bracelet for you..." this made lacus blush, then kira also blushed

"Thanks..."he said hugging her... then he placed his arm around her and she did the same thing to him

* * *

"_Kuzzey! Tolle Hi!" _meyrin said... she placed their boutonnieres... 

"Hi mey" they said together and they looked at eachother... "this is for you.." then they looked at eachother again

"_Okay.. stop talking together.. hehe.. "_

"this is for you.." tolle handed meyrin a bouquet, and corsage, he placed it on her left wrist

"and this is for you.."kuzzey said, giving meyring another bouquet and a corsage.. he placed it on her right wrist.

"_Thanks!"_ she said and she gave each of them a peck on the cheek, the three of them blushed and she held both their arms and they went to the gym...she was between them

* * *

"_Hi mia.."_ yzak said.. _"you look great.."_ he then gave her a bouquet, corsage and a great big hug 

"thanks yzak. You look silver.. hehe.. its nice... and this is for you..." giving him the boutonniere

"_Shall we?"_ putting his hand out for her

"We shall..."she said

* * *

"Dearka! thank you!" miriallia said, giving her man a kiss, she received a corsage and a bouquet of white and red roses 

_"Woah.. for that kiss.. thank you..."_

"here... this is for you... "handing dearka the bouttoniere

_"thanks hon.. come lets go to the partay!"_

* * *

"_Hi Cagalli,"_ athrun said, then he stared at her 

"What are you staring at?" she yelled

"_You look very beautiful..."_she blushed at his comment

"You look handsome" he blushed..

"_This is for you..."_he gave her a teddybear with a bouquet and a corsage, he placed it on her wrist

"Thank you..." hugging him.. "and this is for you..." she handed him the boutonniere, she helped him put it on his pocket area and then she gave him a necklace... "its a haumea amulet..it would protect you..." she said

"_Thank's but i'm always safe with you.. hehe.."_he joked

"No.. actually im safe with you.. you're always there to protect me.. and you're always kind to me.. you're too perfect... and im not..." she teared

"_cagalli.. you're perfect for me.. remember that.."_he lifted her chin and kissed her

She then hugged him, "I love you..."

"_I love you too.. hey are we both wearing white?" _he said

"I dont know.. we look like... nevermind.."she said blushing

He knew what she was thinking so he blushed too.. then they embraced each other and went straight to the Party place...

* * *

_**The Gym- The Prom Party Place**_

_**

* * *

**_Everyone was already inside the gym, the teachers with their dates and the students with their dates. It was only athrun and cagalli, and meyrin,tolle and kuzzey who didn't arrive yet. Then there was a click in the door, and meyrin, tolle and kuzzey came in.

"Wow! you're a threesome.."yzak joked

"geez! why didn't i think of that!" dearka said, miriallia looked at him in an evil manner

"haha.. just kidding mir.." he told miriallia... "anyways... meyrin..tolle..kuzzey! woah you guys! a threesome?"

"_hehe... its okay.. i like it.."_meyrin blushed

"Wow mey! this are you did tell us you had a date.. but DATES!" fllay said, lunamaria nodded

"_Ya.. sorry about that..."_

"No its okay..." luna told her sister

"Woah buddy, you three make a cute couple.."sai told kuzzey and tolle, fllay hugged Sai's arm

"You make a cute couple too.." kuzzey told sai and fllay

Then another click went in the gym door and athrun and cagalli came. This caught everyone's attention and they stared at them at first, Then they started whispering to eachother.

"What!" cagalli yelled, this made her cheeks red, then athrun grabbed her by her shoulder

"_cagalli.."_athrun said, then he looked at his schoolmates and teacher's _"is there something wrong?"_he asked calmly

"no.. there's none athrun-kun, cagalli-chan.. it's just that... you two look so cute together and you also look like..."lacus said

"a married couple!"kira then burst out in laughter, and the other boys followed

"quit it!" i didnt know he would be wearing white!" cagalli yelled

"_Ya! me too!" _athrun followed

The still laughed until kira spoke, "just kidding you guys,.. we're sorry...hehe" his eyes had tears because of all the laughter...

"Kira!" cagalli approached her brother and punched him playfully in the arm

"just kidding sis.. you look beautiful.." kira hugged and whispered to her sister

Then athrun came to kira, "you take care of my sister athrun.." kira told him, while patting his shoulder

"_Dude! we're not getting married okay.. and of course ill take care of cagalli..."_athrun and cagalli blushed

"stop making fun of him kira.. come athrun lets go.."

"They make a cute couple.."lacus told kira, while holding his waist. He had his arm around her

"so do we, my love.."kira said, while giving her a kiss in her forehead

"Okay everyone it's eating time.."murrue told them, and the student's and teacher's went in the buffet area.

* * *

"Here try this Mey," kuzzey said 

"No try this.." tolle said

"Fine! im going to try both.." meyrin told them. The three of them smiled and they fed her...

* * *

"She looks like a goddess.." luna joked 

"hehe.. you look like one too." rey said, rubbing his nose in luna's cheek and she laughed

* * *

"Sai.. do you want this?" fllay asked sai, handing him a piece of tenderloin steak 

"Ya... anything for you is fine.."sai said, and fllay blushed

* * *

"Try this shinn..."stellar said, she spooned him mix vegetables and japanese stirred fried rice.. shinn ate it 

"_Ir's delicious.."_shinn said

"_Now you try this..." _giving her a slice of tenderloin steak,

"Yum.." stellar said

* * *

"The food's good" andy told the rest of the teacher's 

"yes it is..."mwu said

"let's go dancing after gil.."talia told gilbert..

"sure.."putting his arm around her

"us too okay.. mwu..."murrue said

"when have i ever said no?" mwu said, and murrue blushed

then andy left the table, got someone for outside and went back in

"Guys... this is my date.."andy said happily

"Hi my name is Aisha.."

"Hi!" they all greeted her

"but andy i thought you said.. she." murrue asked

"Ya..i know.. but she's all alive..." andy said

Then Andy went with Aisha and got some food

* * *

"Geez.. Mir... look at you! and you'll eat that!" dearka joked 

_"Ass!"_he then slapped him in the face,

"Just kidding hon.. your so sexy..." dearka had this odd look and now he's staring at her body

_"Dearka! stop it! you're such a pervert!"_

"I cant close my eyes... your body is too beautiful.." he joked

_"fine.. i wont kiss you anymore.."_

"mir! i'm sorry!" he begged her

_"haha.. i knew that will torture you!"_ she then pinched him in the cheeks, then dearka kissed her hand

"Mir.. i was just kidding okay.. you're so pretty and perfect for me already.." then miriallia blushed at his comment

* * *

"My..my.. my baby sure is eating a lot.." athrun joked to cagalli.. "you watch out for your weight.." 

"_What! am i heavy?"_ she asked

"No.. i'm just kidding.."

"_oh ok.. hehe..you.."_cagalli said, pinching his nose and then laid her head in his shoulder

"here try this..." feeding her a piece of sauteed garlic chicken

"_its good.."_she said with her mouth full

"uh uh uh..." he said while doing the _no_ finger action,"dont eat with your mouth full"

Then cagalli swallowed.. "i'm sorry.."

"_its okay.. hahaha.."_

"try this.." feeding him mashpotatoes, with gravy and ground beef and egg

"_that's good.. hmm.. ill get some of those.. wanna come?" _

"Ya sure..."

* * *

"_kira... here.."_ lacus said, feeding him the japanese fried rice.. 

"that's good lacus.. thanks.. now try this.." he said feeding her a saucy beef, lacus opened her mouth already until.. "oops.." kira spilled the beef in her pink dress.. luckily it was just a small blot...he placed the rest of the beef back in the plate

"_that's okay... kira.."_

"no its not..."then he got a hanky, and he dabbed a little of his saliva, and the blot lightened a bitch

"_thanks kira.. you're so sweet.."_touching his cheek

"you're sweet lacus, here...try this..." he fed her the saucy beef

"_thank you ..." _

"no thank you.." then he kissed her cheek

* * *

_**After eating their food (1 hour later...)**_

_**

* * *

**_"Okay everyone.. let's get the party started!" mia yelled

"Yeah!" everyone else followed

everyone went in the dance floor and started to dance disco.. then it was now the love songs..

* * *

"cagalli.. you really do look beautiful.." athrun said 

"thanks athrun, you look handsome.." putting her arms around his shoulders

* * *

"I love you.." kira said 

"I love you too" lacus replied

* * *

"Kuzzey, tolle thank you..." meyrin said 

"same goes for us..."kuzzey said, the three of them were together

* * *

"shinn.. thans..."stellar said 

Shinn hugged stellar as they danced

* * *

"rey... thanks for making this night perfect.." luna said 

"no thank you.. for making it perfect.." rey told her

"yzak... why'd you pick me? Im a mean person.." mia asked

"but for me.. you're an angel..." yzak told mia

* * *

"you look good.."murrue told mwu 

"you too honey.."mwu told murrue

* * *

"dearka... you look so cute today!"miriallia said happily, and kissing him in the cheek 

_"mir.. are you drunk or something?" _

"no!.. why! am i not allowed to say that to my boyfriend!"

_"no..no! i was just kidding hehe.. you look so pretty mir..." _he kissed her in the lips

"aww... dearka your so sweet.."

_"woohoo! the ladies still go for me.."_ then miriallia gave him a friendly slap on the face

* * *

"gil.. i guess the prom's a success.. im going to give everyone A's.." talia said 

"yes.. they deserve it.." gilbert said

* * *

"thanks for coming back aisha..." andy told aisha 

"Dont mention it andy.." aisha said, then he looked at kira and lacus weirdly. Andy didnt notice it..

Kira and Lacus danced with big smiles in their faces

"looks like everyone happy.." athrun said, cagalli smiled and put her head in his shoulders

"i'm going to get you lacus clyne.." aisha said

* * *

_Flashback_

"aisha! watch out!" andy said

"_leave me alone!"_ aisha said, she was kind of drunk _"look i'm sorry if i'm a bit strict with you.. but that's just who i am and i'm sorry if i kissed another guy by mistake!"_

"no its okay aisha! i dont care if you kissed another guy! i still love you!" andy yelled

"_you liar!"_

**Screech..**

"ai-sha..." andy said, with tears in his eyes.. Aisha died, a car has hit her.. it was an accident...

"_oh my gosh!" mr.clyne said "i did not do that in purpose.."_ he told andy

"its not your fault.. its mine..." he said

_"im very sorry... you could sue me if you want.." _

"no.. i wont do that... would you please just go.."andy said calmly, then he yelled and cried in pain

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru__samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

"I killed your father already lacus.. now its your turn.." aisha gleemed at lacus, and thought, lacus and kira continued dancing happily, twirling and twirling

(1st ending song of Gundam Seed continues playing..)

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto__mada shiranakatta ne__kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa__"akiramenaide" to itta__tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru__samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara__setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera__arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

_

* * *

__**A/N**_

_I had a fun time writing this chapter.. I am really really sorry for updating it really late.. I actually posted ½ of this in live journal._

_

* * *

**POLL :** Who's your favorite loveteam? Please post it in reviews.. aregatou _

_**A.**Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha_

_**B.**Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne_

_**C.**Dearka Elthman and Miriallia Haww_

_**D.**Yzak Joule and Mia Campbell_

_**E.**All of them_

_**F.**None of them_

_**I'm trying to reach at least 30 answers.. so please vote more.. aregatou! and please review if you hate my story or not..**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 10: Revenge**

_I wont make a summary for this one.. so that it would have more suspense.. gomen nasai!_

_

* * *

**Thank you reviewers! Thank you for supporing my story, i really got lots of reviews because of chapter 8.. so thank you very much.. I hope you gusys forgive me for the super late update... but hey.. this chapter is 22 pages long so i hope its okay.. **_

_**1.Cheese gal- **_Thank you for making a review.. yes athcag forever!

_**2.tomdj1701-**_ Thank you for making a review and for making my story one of your favorites..

_**3.Flareknight-**_ Thank you.. I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it!

_**4.KiraFreedom- **_aregatou... ahh.. i see that you're a lackir fan..

_**5.Anime Freak- **_Aregatou gozaimasu...i hope you still continue reading it..

_**6.ritachi- **_Thank you for correcting me.. i'm so sorry for that mistake... TT..aregatou

_**7.Cagalli's fan-**_ Thank you for voting and reading...

_**8.Kite Lanford- **_oh ok.. hehe.. dont worry.. i wont ask you why you picked b.. i understand that you're a lackir fan just like the other's.. anyways.. thanks for adding me..

_**9.Miriae- **_Yey! I'm so happy my story made you giggle.. you are one of my favorite authors.. i love your princess sonata.. heheh... yes.. aisha is coming for andy..but i cant promise that andy would be that happy soon in the story.. just continue reading and find out what happens.. hehe.. aregatou

_**10.Aikoo-**_ Aregatou!

_**11.JesterSage- **_Aregatou... hehe.. thank you for finiding it entertaining hehe.. aregatou once again!

_**12.asga- **_Thank you! wow you are a total athcag fan.. hehe

_**13.MyouseiSeed- **_Thanks..

_**14.inuyasha-fan-01- **_Thank you for voting and reading..

_**15.FMKaiba- **_Thank you for voting and reading.. )

_**16.AsuCaga- **_aregatou.. ya.. i know they're a cute couple.. hehe..

_**17.Cagalli Yula Athha- **_aww...dont cry.. hehe.. thanks for reviewing..

_**18.Winter Princess- **_aregatou for voting... okay athrun and cagalli... i got it.. crystal clear..

_**19.Angel of Dreams- **_dont worry.. its okay.. if you didn't review.. but im glad that you reviewed now.. aregatou gozaimasu!

Hi reviewers.. if i wont be able to post my story here.. please go to my live journal account okay.. i would be posting it there.. aregatou... please go to my profile to see the address aregatou!


	10. Revenge

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 10th chapter.. Titled: Revenge...By the way, the winner of the Poll is Athrun+Cagalli with 18 votes, second is kira+lacus with 9 votes, third is dearka+miriallia with 5 votes. I actually made a story already its called We will meet again, an asucaga fic.. but the ending of my fic we will meet again is cliffie... that's why as soon as I finish gundam seed highschool..( its almost done by the way 10/15.. so 5 more chapters left) im going to start making the sequel of we will meet again. So i hope you enjoy the last chapters of Gundam Seed Highschool._

_

* * *

**Previous Chapter Review:9- A/N: **Did you find chapter 9 nice? Hmm.. what did you think about the last chapter? Did it interest you? Or did you find it crappy?_

_

* * *

_"thanks for coming back aisha..." andy told aisha

"Dont mention it andy.." aisha said, then he looked at kira and lacus weirdly. Andy didnt notice it..

Kira and Lacus danced with big smiles in their faces

"looks like everyone happy.." athrun said, cagalli smiled and put her head in his shoulders

"i'm going to get you lacus clyne.." aisha said

_Flashback_

"aisha! watch out!" andy said

"_leave me alone!"_ aisha said, she was kind of drunk _"look i'm sorry if i'm a bit strict with you.. but that's just who i am and i'm sorry if i kissed another guy by mistake!"_

"no its okay aisha! i dont care if you kissed another guy! i still love you!" andy yelled

"_you liar!"_

**Screech..**

"ai-sha..." andy said, with tears in his eyes.. Aisha died, a car has hit her.. it was an accident...

"_oh my gosh!" mr.clyne said "i did not do that in purpose.."_ he told andy

"its not your fault.. its mine..." he said

_"im very sorry... you could sue me if you want.." _

"no.. i wont do that... would you please just go.."andy said calmly, then he yelled and cried in pain

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

_

* * *

__Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai  
_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(4th opening song of Gundam Seed, plays..title:Realize..i dont own it..)

_Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta_ Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto" Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni,Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki Negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Revenge**

**

* * *

**"Prom day, sure was tiring..." Miriallia told dearka

"It sure was... hey at least we have two week before we graduate.." he said happily

"Ya.. I cant believe it.. its actually a year already.. time sure is fast.."miriallia said while hugging dearka

"What sure is fast?" Mia entered with Yzak

"Yes.. what sure is fast dearka?" yzak asked

"Oh hi yzak, mia... we were just talking about school, and two week from now.. were graduating.." dearka said, miriallia nodded

"Oh." mia said with a sad look in her face, she knew that yzak was a senior and she was a junior...

"Dont worry mia.. i'll always be with you even if im in college.. after all, Plorb International college, is right beside the highschool so we can still hangout.." yzak told mia

"Yes mia.. all of us will still hangout so dont worry..",miriallia said

Mia now had a smile in her face and yzak hugged her.. "dont worry.. i'll be with you.."

dearka and miriallia saw yzak and mia smile at eachother and they were very happy for them.

* * *

"Geez kuzzey, who do you think meyrin likes.. you or me?" tolle asked 

"I dont know... me?" kuzzey said,

Tolle punched him playfully.. "stop kidding around hahah..."

* * *

"_Hey Luna.. Rey.."_ Meyrin told them 

Luna and Rey looked at her

"_Who do you think i would pick as a boyfriend tolle or kuzzey?" _

"I have no idea mey...i'm sorry.."rey told her

"Hmm... i dont know... who do you think mey? Luna asked

"I dont know..actually i find both of them cute.. and both of them are quite the gentleman... and both of them are senior...and i dont know who to pick because both of them are bestfriends!" meyrin yelled

"geez! calm down.."luna said, rey patted her back

"meyrin,.. the answer maybe in your heart... you just dont know it... whatever your decision.. we'll support you all the way..."

* * *

The foursome..athrun,cagalli and lacus and kira were in the student lounge, their lounge was actually different.. it had a kitchen, a balcony, sofas and it also had a games room. But later on the rest joined them... stellar, shinn,dearka, miriallia, yzak, mia, rey, luna, kuzzey, tolle, meyrin, fllay and sai entered 

Athrun and Cagalli were busy baking cake.. and they kept on messing up eachothers faces

"awww.. ain't that cute..." dearka joked

"haha.. since when did you become bakers attha and zala?" yzak joked, mia hit him in the ribs.."yzak!"

"you two look so cute.." miriallia said, this made the two blushed

"gee.. thanks i guess... after we bake.. you people have to taste it.."cagalli said

"What!"dearka said

"Yes... you have to.. if you are good friends.."athrun told them

"What if we're not good friends?" yzak said

"Of course we will taste it.."mia told them, "Yzak.. stop kidding around.."mia told yzak quietly

"Fine.. sorry hon.."he then kissed mia in the forehead

"okay.. shoo.. all of you, me and athrun have to continue baking..." cagalli said, then all of them left

Athrun then got icing and placed it in her cheek

"Athrun!"

"hahahah.." then he kissed cagalli, and ate the icing in her cheek, cagalli blushed

"then she placed icing in her lips and kissed athrun.."athrun blushed now

"Hey you two!"sai said, cagalli and athrun looked

"You better make sure the thing your baking is clean... i know what you guys are doing.. hahahah" sai joked

"We saw everything cagalli and athrun.."fllay told them, then fllay and sai continued playing darts

"woah fllay you're good" sai told her

"thanks.. but your better.." fllay replied

"Aww... my little baby.." sai said

"Fine..." athrun said, and they continued baking..

"We have to make this perfect.."cagalli told him

"of course we will..." athrun said, then he held her hand and kissed it

* * *

"Hey Mey.. wanna play billiards?" tolle said and kuzzey nodded 

"Ya sure.." meyrin replied

* * *

LunaMaria and rey were playing video games... 

"Ahhh... you beat me again!" lunaMaria yelled

"_hahahah... i know.." _rey bragged

"Let me win!" Luna said

"_Sorry,..."_ then he kissed luna in the cheek

"Oh fine... who wants to challenge rey? he won against me in this tekken game 5 times in a row?" luna yelled

"_Shhhsshh! luna,.."_rey said

"I will..."shinn said

"_Okay..." _

"Lets see.. how you play shinn.."stellar said happily

Then rey and shinn starts playing while stellar and luna looks at them

"Wahaha! i won!" shinn said,

"My hero!"stellar said and hugged him

Rey pouted his lips...

"Its okay rey.. you're still no.1 for me.."luna smiled

"_Yeah right.."_ he smirked

"You are!" then she kissed his cheeks

"_Ya.. i guess i am! Hahaha"_ he joked, and luna slapped him playfully in the cheeks

"_what was that for...?"_

"A slap for my love.." luna replied with a smiled, and rey hugged her

* * *

**In the Balcony**

"Hey lacus..I love you" kira said

"Hmmm? I love you too"

(a/n:Song by John berry Starts playing, (i dont own the song.. and i didn't sing the song).."Will you marry me..." kira sings it)

"I think I've waited long enough,  
Let enough time go by,  
To know just what I need in my life.  
When I look at you right now,  
My heart is telling me why,  
You're the only one for me.  
An' tonight, if you let me ask you this,  
With Heaven as my witness: ." Kira sang the song to lacus...just like lacus, kira had a wonderful voice

"Hey i know this song... i just forgot the rest of the lyrics;.. " she said,

"Aww.. you're so sweet kira...thanks for singing"

"here..."offering her a flower

"What is it?"

"Open it..." kira said

Lacus opens the flower and a butterfly comes out, then inside the flower was a diamond ring... she then burst out to tears

"Will you marry me?  
I wanna be with you for all eternity.  
I swear my love for you will always be.  
Here, on bended knee,  
Baby, I'm asking, please,  
Will you marry me?" kira asked,

"I..."

"..."

"Of course i will kira yamato!"lacus then runs to kira and hugs him

The two shared a long embrace and a passionate kiss that will last forever in their lives

_Afterwards.. the two entered, together.. hand-in-hand, and they got everyones attention_

"_Hey everyone.."_ lacus said while clapping her hands

"What is it lacus-san?"stellar said

"Can we please have your attention.." kira told them, athrun and cagalli went out the counter in the kitchen and everyone looked at them

"What is it yamato?"yzak asked

"Well...we have good news for all of you..."lacus said

"oohh! what is it?"mia asked happily

"_Well me and kira..."_

"having a baby?" dearka yelled, this made everyone talk

"Wow! I'll be an aunt.."miriallia thought..

"I want to be a godmother.."fllay said

Athrun and cagalli were shocked, and so were yzak and the rest

"Woah! we'll be having a niece or a nephew!"rey said happily and luna said the same thing

"I'm going to make sure the child will like me most.."shinn said

"_Okay Everyone.."_lacus said calmly

"QUIET!"kira yelled, everyone looked at them again, "we're not having a baby..."

"_Ya.. we're not.. wow your thoughts are so way ahead.." _lacus smiled

"So what is it?"athrun asked

"_Well..."_

"Spill it out!" yzak yelled, mia calmed him down

"_Sorry yzak,.. for taking so long... well me and kira are getting married!" _lacus said, showing the ring..

"What!" everyone said

"Yes.. we are.. and the goodnews is.. everyone is invited and you're all part of the wedding.." kira told them

The girls were surprised and were excited... the boys were happy too

"Congratulations.."athrun and cagalli approached them, and the rest of the boys and girls congratulated them too, and afterwards they continued doing the things they did

"wow kira, lacus.. congratulations.but, isnt it too fast?."cagalli told them

"Yes,Isn't it too fast?"athrun asked

"Yes.. we know it is.. but lacus and me are very much ready.." kira told them, lacus nodded and hugged him

"In that case.. i'm happy for both of you..."athrun smiled, cagalli nodded

"Come athrun. Lets finish baking.."cagalli said, the two of them went in the counter

"We will be like that someday," athrun winked at cagalli

"hehe.." cagalli said, and hugged athrun

Lacus and Kira went in the sofa and turned on the TV, they in the tv, breaking news appeared

"_Hey you guys! look its breaking news!"_ lacus yelled, everyone approached the tv

"hmm.. i wonder what this is about.." kira thought

_TV BREAKING NEWS_

reporter: We were jut informed the Siegel Clyne, (picture of siegel was shown.)

lacus looked at the tv with big eyes.. "What is this!"lacus yelled

reporter: one of plants leaders, had just passed away two days ago, his body was found today, he was murdered by someone unknown.. police are still looking for the murderer.

Lacus eyes widened and she suddenly bursted out in tears, she then went in seed mode she went crazy and she started throwing things everywhere(she was crazier than stellar..)

"Ahhhh! this cant be happening..!" lacus yelled throwing her bag, then she started kicking the chairs, the girls went away from her and kira went near lacus

"lacus.." kira approached her, but lacus slapped him accidently.. she started kicking everything again

"Please help me calm he down!" kira yelled, the boys ran and they held lacus to the ground, she started kicking them

"let me out!" lacus said

"Ouch.."yzak said, lacus' foot hit his chin

Lacus grabbed the hair of tolle and kuzzey, because they were holding her shoulders area

"This really hurts.."tolle said, but he had to control the pain

"Man, this girl is strong..."shinn said

"Uhuh.."rey said

Tolle and Kuzzey held her shoulders, kira used his body to block her body, sai held her left leg, rey on the other leg, athrun on the right arm and shinn on the other..

"what will i do!" dearka said

"call miss. Murrue or miss. Gladys!" kira yelled

dearka called them, and the teachers ran and saw lacus on the ground crying, she was now calmer than before, but she was still a bit crazy, she was a bit exhausted, but she still kicked even if they held her

"father! why! why! why!" she yelled

Murrue gave her a shot, to calm her and lacus dozed off, with tears in her eyes

"We have to bring her to the clinic.."gladys said

"I cant believe someone would do something like that.."andy thought, aisha just looked at lacus

Aisha told them "People always dies.." this caught everyones attention and kira had and angry look, "this is the start of my revenge siegel clyne.. death to you, pain for your daughter and kill her!"she thought

"What are you getting at aisha?"andy asked

"I mean Everyone dies dont they? So its not that shocking if Siegel Clyne dies.. because everyone dies..." aisha said

"but he was murdered! Kira replied angrily

"Maybe someone wanted revenge?"aisha said, andy looked at her

"what?"kira asked

"Oh.. stop chitchatting.. lets bring miss.clyne in the clinic" aisha said, everyone looked at her oddly

"Poor Miss.Clyne.."mwu said

"I'll go call plant.. i'll ask if miss clyne is in danger.."gilbert said

Kira carried Lacus and brought her to the clinic, he felt sorry for her.. it was supposed to be her happiest day because they were engaged, but then her father died

"Poor lacus..:"fllay said

"who would kill mr.clyne?"sai asked

"He was such a good man.."dearka told them, miriallia went near dearka and hugged him

"Oh darn.. i feel so sorry for her.."yzak said

Mia hugged yzak

"Poor Lacus... why her dad?"cagalli said

"I have no idea... "athrun said

"Lets visit her later.."cagalli told athrun

"Of course we will.."

"Is she in danger?"luna asked

"I hope not.."rey replied, "but im thinking..."

"What are you thinking rey?"shinn asked

"Why did mr.waltfields girlfriend Aisha do that? People always dies? that wasnt appropriate.." rey told them

"I guess you're right, but we cant assume that its her.. i mean..we dont even know her that much.."cagalli said

"Yes thats true..that was just a thought.." rey said

"hmmm..rey you do have a point"athrun said, everyone just listened to the conversation.. the teachers and aisha weren't there anymore when they started talking about aisha

"I mean why would aisha say something about revenge?" athrun said

"I dont know buddy.. " rey said

"We should keep an eye on her.."cagalli said

"Yes.. we should.. "fllay told them , sai was happy that fllay agreed

"We should learn the truth!" meyrin said

"ya!" kuzzey and tolle said

* * *

**In the Clinic**

They placed Lacus in the bed, then gilbert entered

"any news gil?" talia asked

"yes.. they told me that lacus clyne maybe in danger.. so we should keep an eye on her.." gilbert tolf them

"_How did they find the body?"_ kira asked

"They found it inside their garden house... their maids said that Mr.Clyne told them he was going in a vacation, but it was probably the murderer who wrote that.. the police told me that they body was all sliced up" gilbert told them

"she's left with no family now right?"mwu said

"Yes... her mother died when she was very young" murrue said

"Poor miss.clyne.." talia said

"Kira.. we'll go back to the teachers lounge okay.. can we leave you with lacus?" talia asked

"_Of course.. i am going to protect her.._"kira said

"andy will i have anything to do in the lounge?"aisha asked

"well actually no.. since you're not a teacher..." andy said

"so can i stay here and watch miss clyne?"aisha asked.. "if its okay with you mr.yamato?

"_yes, its fine with me.."_ kira replied.. _"hmm..i wonder why,"_ he thought

"Okay.. see you later... babe.."andy said while giving her a kiss

The teachers left and afterwards the rest of the students went in the clinic

"_Hi you guys.."_kira said

"Hi.."yzak said,

"Is she okay?"mia asked

"she didn't wake up yet.. miss murrue said, it would take an hour for her to wake up.."

"I hope she's going to be allright" fllay said,

"Please be better lacus.."luna said

"I hope she gets well..."meyrin said

"Kira... please tell lacus-san to be all better okay.. just tell her that all of us will be right back.. we're just going to buy flowers first for her deceased father..."stellar said

"_Okay thank you.."_

"Come you guys.. time to go.. buy flowers for mr.clyne.."aisha said while pushing the students outside the door..

"we're just going to stay here.. four of us"dearka said,

"_thank you.. at least i have company.._"kira said

Aisha was a bit mad,

"hey yzak... you want to stay with us?" dearka asked

"no thanks.. ill go with mia and the rest.."yzak said

Dearka, Miriallia, Athrun, Cagalli and Kira were left in the clinic, together with Aisha

"Hey you guys...I'll just go back in the lounge okay..."aisha said

"Why miss aisha?"miriallia asked

"because.. i see that all of you will be able to take good care of miss clyne.." aisha told them

"thank you.."cagalli said

"I guess ill get going.." aisha said, then she left

"dammit, if yamato was alone, i could have killed clyne on the spot!" aisha thought, "oh well.. ill think of another plot"

"Kira.. we have something to tell you.."cagalli said

"_What is it?"_

"we have a feeling that aisha.. is trying to kill lacus.."athrun said, then cagalli hugged him

"_I had that feeling too.. aisha keeps on saying weird stiff like that people always dies, and revenge crap"_

"thats what we thought.. so we have to keep an eye on her.."dearka said

"or else.. lacus might be like her father.."miriallia told them

"_dont worry, i'll always be with lacus.."_

" I know you will.. so please protect her.."athrun said

"_of course.."_kira then looked at lacus

Lacus started talking in her sleep

"father.. no!" then she cried in her sleep

Dearka hugged miriallia, and athrun hugged cagalli, and they looked at kira who was sitting in lacus bed

"father.. why.."lacus said, with more tears dripping from her eyes

"Dont worry lacus.. i'll be here.." kira said, he placed his hand beside lacus' and lacus held kira's hand..

"i love you kira.."she talked in her sleep

"father, why did you have to die..."lacus said, and tears fell down again

The four of them continued looking at lacus and kira, and they felt sorry for lacus

Kira was just in lacus' bed holding her hand, kira had tears in her eyes because he felt sorry for her

"Hmmm.. i see that you have a loving moment.."aisha said, she was outside peeping through the door..

"too bad.. you're gonna die, pop princess.. i will kill you.." aisha thought

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru__samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

"I will..." leving the peeping hole of the clinic with her eyesbrows up

(1st ending song of Gundam Seed Destiny: Reason, continues playing

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto__mada shiranakatta ne__kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa__"akiramenaide" to itta__tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru__samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara__setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera__arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite..._

_

* * *

**A/N**_

I am so sorry for updating it late again... I hoped you liked the chapter! I really hope that you find the chapter interesting... Please tell me if it sucks or not.. I dont mind.. aregatou gozaimasu! I didn't really get to edit this chapter.. so im sorry if there are some mispelled words.. so please tell me if there are mispelled words so that i can edit it...

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sacrifices and Happiness**

**...- stands for the person who dies and the person who lives  
**

"_Why! why did you have to die!" meyrin yelled_

"_I love ... I love you"(a/n:i wont say the name...)_

"_I love you too meyrin.. please take care of herokay?" nodded_

_

* * *

"I'm sorry for everything andy... i hope you forgive me.. I'm sorry lacus, kira, and meyrin..."_

"_we're finally graduating, but i cant believe didn't make it..." dearka said with tears_

"_but at least he's happy now..."meyrin said_

"_How can you say that?" miriallia yelled_

"_He smiled at me and he told me thank you... and then he told me I love you.. and I'll protect you..."meyrin cried as hugged her_

_

* * *

_**a/n: **I am sorry to say that the next chapter would be sad, I'm gonna feel sorry for characters in the chapter... TT So please dont get mad at me.. Please tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter.. aregatou...

* * *

_**Thank you reviewers! Thank you for supporing my story, i got lots of reviews because of chapter 9(it is so far the chapter that has the most review so aregatou gozaimasu!).. so thank you very much.. I hope you guys forgave me for thelate update... Thank you for reading my story.. i really do hope that you still find my story interesting... Oh by the way Thank You Very Much for answering my Polls and The winner of the Poll is athrun+cagalli with 18 votes, kira+lacus with 9 votes, and dearka+miriallia with 5 votes, I already made a athrun+cagalli story entitled: We will meet again, i hoped you read it! aregatou!**_

_**1.JesterSage- **_Thank you, i hoped you enjoyed that chapter

**_2.cubanitaaloloco- _**aregatou!i will keep updating.. dont worry..Thank you for adding me as your favorite author and story

**_3.silver fur- _**I'm sorry are the japanese words bad? im really sorry! gomen nasai.. thank you for reading my story by the way

**_4.mariad- _**Thank you! and thanks for voting! I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story!

**_5.ailiricxxz- _**no its okay.. i was actually shocked that you were flaming.. but it was fine with me.. it was actually nice of you that you gave me a review... so thank you very much!

**_6.mitsunekoichi343- _**Thank you very much! and Thank you for voting!

**_7.PoisonousAkemi4869- _**Thank you.. dont worry ill add more romance for kira and lacus.. did you like this chapter? I hoped you enjoyed it.. its filled with lacus+kira parts! Thank you once again

**_8.D.N.Angel girl 24.7- _**Oh my gosh! thank you! Im so happy right now thanks to you.. Its impossible that i own gundam seed..(i wish i did.. sob..) I hope that you continue reading the story...So thank you once again!

**_9.MyouseiSeed_**- Hmmm.. are you mad? You're flaming hahahah baka sister! anyways aregatou!

**_10.ailiricxxz- _**dont worry i added them in the story already.. thank you

**_11.KiraFreedom- _**Thank you! Aisha liking kira? Eew.. hehe... Thank you for voting and thank you for reviewing!

**_12.AsuCaga- _**I'm glad that you find my story fun! hahaha.. im ghappy that you enjoyed it! Thank you!

**_13.inuyasha-fan-01- _**Thank you for voting!

**_14.Angel of Dreams- _**Hahaha! wow! i cant believe that you enjoyed it! Anyways thank you very much! Im happy that you enjoyed the romantic parts... Thank you for voting and Thank you!

**_15.Sango A.R- _**Thank you for adding me! and Thank you for voting! no its okay if you didnt make a review.. i dont mind, im glad that you like my story... Thank you!

**_16.ritachi- _**No i dont mind it you use it, but please make asucaga parts there.. or ill be boiling hehehe... anyways i read Ai Love.. so im waiting for an update... Thank Thank you for adding me as your favorite author and story...

**_18.ANONYMOUS-_**Thank you! Im so touched by your review!

**_19.Anime Freak- _**Wow! thank you for finding my story cool(bows to you..) thank you very much! and thanks for voting!

**_20.Dizzy27- _**Okay... i'm sorry for the mispelled word.. i didn't really notice.. Thank you for the review and vote by the way!

**_21.gseedlover- _**Thank you! thank you for voting and reviewing

**_22.Kite Landford- _**Yes.. i have a reason for crushing out the love triangle.. i just want everyone to be happy... Thanks for the review..

_**23.zoro-**_ Thank you very much for voting and reviewing

_**24.asga- **_yes aisha.. hehe.. thank you for voting and reviewing, okay.. ill update

Im glad that all of you supported my story... Thanks to all of you chapter 8 is the chapter that has the most reviews so thank you..(kneels down and bows to all of you..) I hope that you continue supporting my stories..

By the way.. i released the story for the love team that won the poll which is athrun and cagalli.. the story is entitled: We Will meet again, please go check it out...

Oh please read my sisters fiction... her name is MyouseiSeed... Thank you! Thank you very much!


	11. Sacrifices and Happiness

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T 

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 11th chapter.. Titled: Sacrifices and Happiness. This chapter would be sad.. TT, but i dont think you'll really care about the character who'll die.. Oh by the way the graduation will be in the next chapter.. _

_PS: ALL the songs that is going to be presented in this chapter doesn't belong to me.. I own no song in this fic okay.._

* * *

_**Previous Chapter Review:10- A/N: **Did you find chapter 10 nice? Hmm.. what did you think about the last chapter? Did it interest you? Or did you find it crappy? _

_Lacus started talking in her sleep_

"father.. no!" then she cried in her sleep

Dearka hugged miriallia, and athrun hugged cagalli, and they looked at kira who was sitting in lacus bed

"father.. why.."lacus said, with more tears dripping from her eyes

"Dont worry lacus.. i'll be here.." kira said, he placed his hand beside lacus' and lacus held kira's hand..

"i love you kira.."she talked in her sleep

"father, why did you have to die..."lacus said, and tears fell down again

The four of them continued looking at lacus and kira, and they felt sorry for lacus

Kira was just in lacus' bed holding her hand, kira had tears in her eyes because he felt sorry for her

"Hmmm.. i see that you have a loving moment.."aisha said, she was outside peeping through the door..

"too bad.. you're gonna die, pop princess.. i will kill you.." aisha thought

* * *

_**Chapter 11 **_

**_Sacr_ifices and Happiness**

**

* * *

**  
_A week has passed since the funeral of Siegel Clyne_

"Lacus.. are you sure that you're okay now?" kira asked lacus, while holding her hand

"Awww.. kira thanks for asking... yes... im already okay.." lacus replied, resting the palm of her hand in his cheek

"Hi you guys!" cagalli said, while approaching lacus and kira. She was holding athrun's hand

"Hi cagalli, hi athrun.."lacus and kira told them in unison

"Hi.."athrun waved

The four of them bid their hello's to eachother and went in the classroom, they went to their seats

"Good Morning Class.."a brunette woman entered the classroom

"Good Morning Miss Ramius." they all greeted

"Well.. i guess this would be our last meeting seniors.."she teared, and frowned

"please dont cry miss.ramius , we will meet again..." miriallia said

"Yes..true.. but i will miss you students.."

"awww..."the seniors said

"Miss Ramius dont worry, we're still going to be here.."shinn said

"Oh yes that's true..." Murrue's frown now turned into a smile

"Now class.. lets clean up the classroom, for the new juniors so that they could use this next year..." murrue said

"Yes!.."they all replied

After cleaning the classroom, they went to their next class with Mwu, then lunch, then they had a class with Andy and then the seniors went to the baccalaureate practice, while the juniors went to their next class which was with Gilbert.

"Seniors, your graduation will be a week from now, which means we have 6 days of practice.. our practice will replace your last subject and it will be for an hour, so lets not waste time. Lets start" talia said

"Please arrange yourselves by alphabetical order" talia told them

The students arranged themselves by alphabetical order,

Fllay Alster

Sai Argyle

Cagalli Yula Attha

Kuzzey Bushirk

Lacus Clyne

Dearka Elthman

Miriallia Haww

Yzak Joule

Tolle Koenig

Kira Yamato

Athrun Zala

The students were now arranged, and they practiced getting their awards, and cerftificates, before the practice was finished Talia announced the valedictorian, salutatorian, and the with-honors

"There will be two valedictorians this year, this actually surprised me, so we considered it a tie. The valedictorians are Mr.Kira Yamato and Mr.Sai Argyle"

"What!" kira and sai said in Unison

"I cant believe it! valedictorian!" kira said, sai thought the same

"This is another suprise, there would also be two salutatorians this year, these are athrun zala, and cagalli yula athha"

cagalli and athrun smiled at each other

"shit, athrun beat me!" yzak smirked

"now now. Mr Joule.. no bad words.."talia said, yzak nodded

"For the with-honors, this would be Yzak, Lacus, Miriallia, Tolle, Dearka, Kuzzey and Flays. Oh what the heck! Its all of you!" talia smiled

"Yey!" everyone yelled

"Your parents will be the one who'll escort you on the stage, or any relative..." talia told them, lacus then became sad

"Miss Glady's what if we dont have any family or relative?" lacus asked

"Oh, im so sorry dear.. don't worry you can ask anyone..." gladys told her, lacus suddenly faced kira

"Yes.. a student can escort you..." gladys smiled at them, kira and lacus blushed

"Okay class dismissed, please prepare your speeches sai and kira, i would be pleased if you finished it by tomorrow.." she told kira and sai

"Yes, miss gladys.."sai said, kira also told her yes

* * *

The graduating class left, and proceeded to their dorms 

"Sai! wow! your valedictorian!" fllay said out loud, meyrin and lunamaria heard so they approached them

"Wow! sai! congratulations! And congratulations fllay" they said

Rey heard the two girls so he approached them

"Hey babe.. why'd you congratulate sai and fllay?" rey asked lunamaria

"Hon! Sai's valedictorian! And fllay's with-honors" luna told rey

"wow! Congratulations!"rey said out loud

Sai blushed with all the comments, "geez you guys.. thank you, but kira is also valedictorian.."

"Oh kira.. wheres kira?" rey said, he was making fun of sai

"look he's there.." all of them left, leaving sai alone..sai became upset, and after a minute

"boo!" someone approached sai from the back

"huh?" sai said

"we were just kidding sai" fllay told sai, then lunamaria, rey and meyrin came

"come lets go in the cafeteria and celebrate your victory, kira told us that he would pass this.. tolle, kuzzey, stellar, shinn, yzak, and mia are there" meyrin said

"Ooooh.. why's tolle's and kuzzey's name first?" sai teased, meyrin blushed with the comment

"nothing! i just said their name first! whats wrong with that?" meyrin yelled, they were nearing the cafeteria

"hey, cmon mey, dont raise your voice... its just a joke.. oh yeah they're with-honors by the way" sai said, "

"really? wow.." meyrin spoke

"Ooohh.. you care for them.. hahahhaha!" sai joked, rey laughed

"rrr! shut up sai, rey stop it!" meyrin told him

"cmon sai stop it.." fllay told her boyfriend, so sai stopped teasing meyrin, lunamaria did the same thing to rey

"mey.. i've been thinking.. who do you really like between the two? Tolle or kuzzey?" lunamaria asked

"I dont know.."meyrin said

"Okay.. " lunamaria said, she was holding her boyfriends hand, a few minutes later they reached the cafeteria

"Hi tolle, kuzzey! congratulations!i heard that you two were with-honors!" meyrin ran to them

"thanks mey.."they said in unison

Mia was hugging Yzak,

"Congratulations, you guys.." shinn said out loud, so that the graduating students in the cafeteria could hear..

"Congratulations.."stellar followed

"Thanks.."they told him

After that they ate, and they went in the students lounge, singing with the karaoke machine, celebrating with the graduates.

Then kira, athrun, dearka, miriallia, lacus and cagalli entered

"Hi you guys! What took you so long?" shinn asked out loud

"We just went out in the park.." kira replied

"Oh by the way brother! Congratulations! valedictorian huh?"shinn said

"Ya.. thanks shinn" kira replied

"Yo guys! Kira and the rest is here.. congratulate them.." he told the juniors

The juniors said out loud "Congratulations!"

"Come you guys! Join the partay!" stellar said, it was still 6 pm so it was still fine to have fun," stellar told them

They joined the rest and they sat down in the couch,

"Okay.. everyone.. now were complete.. we're going to play a little game okay?" Shinn said, he was the host

"Yes shinn.."they all said

"The game is.. everyone-has-to-sing-by-pair-or-trio" he smiled,

"What!"athrun yelled, everyone looked at him, he gulped

"What-a-fun-game" he said out fast,

"is there a problem?"cagalli whispered

"i cant sing..."athrun replied silently

"dont worry.. i'll always love your voice and i dont know how to sing too, so lets both get embarassed.."cagalli replied seductively

"cagalli! dont sound like that! it makes me want to kiss you" he blushed

"athrun!"she playfully slapped him

"Okay now lets start, i edited the karaoke that we're only going to sing the the good parts in the song, so it would be shorter, and the random song picker will choose the song you will sing." he told them, they nodded

"Who want's to start?" he asked

"hmm let the valedictorian start, who goes first sai or kira?.. it was your idea.."rey told him

"Kira!"sai yelled

"Sai!" kira said

"Cmon kira.. you start.."sai told him

"fine.."kira said

* * *

"So lacus and kira are the first pair to start" shinn told them 

"darn it.."kira muffled,

"dont worry kira.. i'll be with you.."lacus smiled, kira held her hand and smiled back

"oooh... i wonder if he has a good voice.. "tolle joked

"tolle!stop it!"kira yelled

"Kira, lacus.. the random song pick, says that your song is Say the you love me, by Kyla ft Jay-R." stellar said

"kira, its starting..." lacus said, kira nodded

**Lacus:**

_My morning starts to shine  
With teardrops in my eyes  
And here I am alone starting to realize  
That my days would be brighter  
If I could learn to hide  
The feeling that I have for you  
Keeps haunting me inside _

"Wow...she has such a nice voice..."rey said

"its like an angels voice..."stellar said

All of them were amazed with lacus' voice

**Kira**

_Then my days begin  
With simple thoughts of you  
Hoping that tomorrow will be me and you  
Sharing dreams with each other  
And making them come true  
Holding one another, saying all I need is you _

Everyone was shocked when they heard kira's voice, it was amazing, he sounded great...

"Wow!you sound so nice kira! and im not being sarcastic.."tolle said

"Oh my gosh! yamato sounds so well!"yzak yelled, mia nodded

"woah.."dearka commented

"i'm surprised!" miriallia told them

"my brother!" cagalli said

Rey, kuzzey, and athrun gaped

"shh.. you guys,..they're still singing.."fllay said

Everyone was admiring their voices,

**Kira and Lacus:**

_But will you say that you love me  
And show me that you care  
Say when I need you  
You will always be there  
But if you go and leave me  
(Ooh) This I swear is true  
My love will always be with you _

"Wow! that was amazing!"shinn said

"Kira, lacus.. you scored a 97!"stellar told them, everyone clapped, kira and lacus smiled by their comment on them

"Okay.. that was one amazing performance."stellar said it like a real host.."now who is our next pair?" dearka pointed at yzak and mia

* * *

"Yzak, and Mia is out next pair!"stellar said it happily 

"what!no! no! NO!"yzak screamed

"cmon yzak.. its just for fun!" mia pulled yzak

"Fine.."yzak replied

"Okay the random song picker says that your song is Go the distance, from the Hercules Soundtrack" shinn said

"Good luck, yzak my man!" dearka told him

**Yzak:**

_I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be_

"Oooh... his voice is nice.."miriallia said, dearka nodded

everyone was impressed with yzak

**Mia:**

_I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to feel like I belong..._

"bravo, bravo!" lunamaria stood up and clapped, everyone else followed

"Excellent, your score is a 96!" stellar told them, yzak and mia were happy

"wow... very good scores... now who'll be the next one to perform?" shinn asked, no one raised their hands

"Hmm.. ahh ... the trio, meyrin, tolle and kuzzey.. cmon!" shinn told them

* * *

"shinn!"meyrin yelled 

"cmon mey.. everyone gets a chance to sing, and tolle and kuzzey agreed to it!"

"why dont you go first!" meyrin told him

"well.. me and stellar are the hosts.."shinn said, so meyrin agreed

"Okay.. meyrin, tolle and kuzzey..the random song picker chose your song and its Funky town, by lipps inc"

"great!"meyrin thought

"woohoo! everyone disco okay!"sai said

Then the song starts playing

**Meyrin:**

_Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right for me  
Town to keep me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some energy _

Meyrin dances with the music, so did tolle and kuzzey

"now this is a party!" dearka starts dancing, and so did the rest

"Your a great dancer Elthman!"miriallia said

"not so bad yourself haww!" dearka replied

"go shake it athrun!"cagalli joked as she slapped his butt

"haha! shake it too cagalli!" athrun smiled and slapped her butt back

Lacus and Kira danced together, so did shinn and stellar, rey and lunamaria and yzak and mia

**Tolle:**

_Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about, Talk about  
Talk about movin _

Tolle started dancing like crazy, everyone laughed and followed him, meyrin looked at tolle, and her heart beated faster,

"tolle.. could it be you?" she thought , then she continued singing

**Tolle, Kuzzey and Meyrin:**

_Gotta move on  
Gotta move on  
Gotta move on _

"shake your booty rey!" luna joked

"you too!"rey replied as they bumped their butts with each other

Everyone continued dancing

"Wooo hoo shinn-baby! you dance well!" stellar yelled

"you too babe!" shinn replied

_Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown_

**Kuzzey:**

_Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right for me  
Town to keep me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some energy  
_

The song stops, and everyone goes back to the sofa's

"Wow! That was one heck of a song! everyone enjoyed it! you three are very good singers.." shinn said, they smiled at his comment

"wow! you scored a stunning 96! just like yzak and mia!" stellar said

"Okay...three groups are finished and four remains.. who want's to take a shot?" shinn asked

"Me!"dearka raised his hand, and miriallia tried to put it back down

"Dearka! What's wrong with you!" Miriallia scolded him

"Ahh.. dearka.. okay come on stage with Mir.."Shinn told them

"Good Luck Dearka!"Kira said

"Ooooh.. taking a shot.."yzak joked, dearka smiled

"Okay dearka-kun and miriallia-san, the random song pick has chose your song... it is titled: So it's you by:Christian Bautista"

"Oooh, dearka's first.."yzak teased, mia hit him

**Dearka:**

_We smiled, that's how it all started  
And you came right in time__When I needed someone  
And we said hello  
Suddenly, my heart was beating fast _

Yzak gaped upon hearing dearka's voice, and so did the rest..

"He has a nice voice!"yzak yelled, everyone nodded, they listened to them sing

"such a lovely voice.."mia complimented

Miriallia smiled at her boyfriend

**Dearka and Miriallia:**

_So it's you I've been waiting for so long  
So it's you, where were you all along  
Very special moments, these will always be with me  
We are here, you and I, we belong_

they sang while holding hands

**Miriallia:**

_We touched and we felt more beautiful  
Add two hands reachin' out  
Filled with so much longing  
It felt good inside  
There is no denying I'm in love _

"such a wonderful voice" mia complimented

"indeed.."lacus smiled, they enjoyed the couple singing

**Dearka and Miriallia:_  
_**_So it's you I've been waiting for so long  
So it's you, where were you all along  
Very special moments, these will always be with me  
We are here, you and I, we belong_

Yzak stood up and clapped, "excellent!" the rest followed

"thanks yzak."dearka smiled at his bestfriend

"Wow! a very romantic performance!it was amazing!"shinn said

"It was fabulous.. your score is 97! just like kira's and lacus.. well done mir and dearka!"stellar smiled

"Now we have three couple's left.. any volunteers?" shinn asked

* * *

"Me!"luna raised up her hand 

"Luna! What are you doing!"rey asked

"cmon rey..., lets get it over with!" she told her boyfriend

"OOOhhh..."everyone told them

"come to the stage rey and luna!"shinn said happily

They went in the stage

"_Rey, Luna.. the random song picker has chose your song, it is Cruising by: Gwyneth Paltrow and Huey Lewis, your song starts now"_

"That's a hard song.."kuzzey said

"Shhh.. they're starting.."tolle told them

**Rey: ** _Baby let's cruise _  
**Luna:** _Away from here _  
**Rey: ** _Don't be confused _  
**Luna:**_The way is clear _

"Athrun...he has such a lovely voice.."cagalli smiled

"Oh..."he replied with a sad face

"Dont be sad, i was just complimenting him.."cagalli held athruns arm, then he smiled

"your jealous..."cagalli teased

"Ya.."athrun said, then he held her hand

"Dearka! they sound so good..."miriallia told dearka, he nodded

**Rey and Lunamaria:**

_And if you want it you got it forever  
This is not a one night stand (baby)  
So, let the music take your mind  
Just release and you will find _

The rest of them clapped for them, and rey and lunamaria held their hands

_You're gonna fly away  
Glad you're going my way  
I love it when we're cruisin together  
Music is played for love  
Cruisin is made for love  
I love it when we're cruisin together _

"Excellent!"stellar said

They clapped their hands out loud

"That was a very romantic performance!"tolle yelled

"That was terrific! you scored a 96! just like kira and lacus!"stellar said

* * *

"Okay... now we have two performances left.. athrun, cagalli you're up!"shinn said 

"But.."athrun interrupted

"No, buts athrun. You and cagalli have to perform now.."kira smiled

"Fine..."athrun told him

"Cagalli-sama, and athrun-san. The random song picker has chose your song Could I have this Kiss Forever by: Whitney Houston and Inrique Englesias" stellar told the couple

"Oooohh.."everyone said

"You have to kiss her!"Tolle screamed

"Yeah!"Everyone agreed to it

"What?"they blushed

"C'mon athrun, cagalli, kiss okay!hahah!"kira joked

"Kira!"cagalli and athrun said it in unison

The song starts playing, so they had no choice but to start singing

"This is it.. our voices.. will be shown.."athrun muttered

"Its okay..."cagalli held his hand

**Athrun:**

_Over and over I look in your eyes  
You are all I desire  
You have captured me  
I want to hold you I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go _

"Wow.. your voice is nice.."kira said

"Yeah right.."athrun said

"really athrun.. we're not kidding" sai told him

"_see athrun you sound well.."_cagalli whispered

"no i dont.."

"_yes you do.."_

"no i..."

"_shh.. i have to start.."_

**Cagalli:**

_I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know _

"Cagalli you sound so good.."lacus said and smiled

_cagalli blushed, _"Thanks Lacus.."

"wow! you sing well!'athrun muttered to her

"_huh! no!" _

"you do!"

**Athrun and Cagalli:**

_**Could I hold you for a lifetime? **  
**Could I look into your eyes?**_(cagalli and athrun looked at eachother)_  
**Could I have this night to share this night together? **_(the classmates look at them and smiled, they whispered "Athrun and cagalli looks so cute together..")_  
**Could I hold you close beside me?** _(athrun and cagalli held hands)_  
**Could I hold you for all time?**_(the other couples felt that the two looks so cute together, and they envied them, so dearka,miriallia kira,lacus sai,fllaystellar,shinnrey,lunamariayzak,mia and tolle,kuzzey and meyrin held hands)_  
**Could I could I have this kiss forever? **_(athrun and cagalli thought.. if they would kiss or not)_  
**Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever? **_(athrun and cagalli kisses in front of their classmates)

"wooooohhoooooo.."everyone clapped, the two were still kissing, then they stopped when they noticed that all their friends were looking at them , and they blush

"That was so beautiful.."lacus said

"It sure was.."stellar smiled

"That was so lovely..."stellar pretended to tear

"The was great! You scored 97! its still the same as lacus and kira!"shinn said

* * *

"well i guess that was the second to the last performance."Rey interrupted 

"Huh?"shinn said , "hey rey im the host!."he argues like a kid

"Now me and luna are.. haha.."rey told him

"Shinn, stellar you're up.. the random song picker has picked your song and it is I'll remember you by Sophie Zelmani"luna said

"Waah! i love that song!"tolle said out loud "sing it well okay!"

"Okay.."stellar smiled

"dude! this is an all girls song!"shinn yelled

"good luck shinn.."rey smirked

"fine!"

**Stellar:**

_I'll remember you  
It's daybreak, and you are asleep,  
I can hear you breathe now,  
Your breath is deep _

_But before I go,  
I'll look at you one last time,  
I can hear a heart beat, is it yours or is it mine? _(she acted the lyrics)

Tolle was so happy that the song was sung properly... he continued to listen

"Excellent stellar!"kira yelled, lacus clapped, stellar smiled

**Shinn:**

_I look at your lips, I know how soft they can be,  
Did they know what they wanted, the times they kissed me, _

_And your hands, that I've held in mine,  
Now they're reposing on the pillow,  
Will they ever miss me sometime? _(like stellar , shinn acted while hesang, he had hand effects)

Shinn sounded like a guy, but it was high-pitched, it sounded nice.

"see buddy.. you got it.." rey smiled at shinn

"way to go shinn!"cagalli stood up and told him

"go buddy!"athrun continued

**Shinn and Stellar:**

_I'll remember you, you will be there in my heart,  
I'll remember you, but that is all that I can do,  
But I'll remember_ (the two held hands as they finished the song)

"Wonderful!"meyrin said it while putting her hands together

"That was great you guys" kuzzey told them

"That was the best performance ever!"tolle said with tears, shinn and stellar told them thank you

"You're right tolle, it was the best performance, they scored a 98!"rey said out loud

Everyone stood up and clapped

"Thanks you guys.." shinn said

"Thank you!" stellar smiled

"Okay i guess the nights over... its now 8pm, 2 hours of fun and excitement! See you tommorow guys!"shinn said, everyone bid farewell, and they went in their slumber.

* * *

The next day, the juniors had their classes while the seniors just cleaned the classrooms, the seniors didn't have classes anymore but they still had to stay in their classroom, then after an hour it was lunch time. The juniors were early in the canteen though 

"Talia thank you so much for putting Aisha in-charge in the canteen," andy said

"no problem andy, aisha is a good person."talia replied

* * *

**In the canteen **

"Today's the day lacus.. you will die.."aisha said, she was laughing

The juniors were now in the canteen getting their lunch, they lined up and got their meals.

"Miss Aisha?"rey asked

"Oh Hi Rey.."she smiled

"What are you doing here?" shinn said

"Oh.. i forgot to tell you... im in-charge in the canteen for the last school days.."she told them

"Oh.."stellar said, they were all lining up

"Strange.."rey thought

* * *

Then the seniors came in, but kira and lacus wasn't there yet 

"Miss Aisha?"sai said

"Oh hi Sai! And friends.. " aisha said

"what are you doing here?"cagalli asked

"I'm canteen in-charge for the last school days... i just wanted to help out.."aisha smiled

"Okay.."cagalli replied

"Isn't it weird that she became in-charge all of a sudden.."cagalli whispered to athrun

"Ya.. what is she planning to do?" athrun asked

"I dont know...maybe food poisoning?"

"Ya you're right...wait ill ask her something."athrun told cagalli

"Miss aisha?"athrun asked

"Yes mr.zala.."

"did you by any chance cook the food?"

"No... its the cook at the back who cooked it.."she replied

"oh okay.."

"okay.. so is that okay now?"athrun said

"i guess your right.."cagalli replied

* * *

They lined up and got their food, then meyrin came back to get dessert, but when she went in the food area, she noticed that aisha was gone. So she looked inside the counter ,and saw talia putting something in the food 

"Ms.Aisha?"she asked

"huh!"she said in a frightened voice, "Oh hi Meyrin..what do you want?"

"Oh i wanted some dessert.. but im just wondering.. what were you doing at the back?" meyrin asked

"Oh.. i was just putting seasoning on my soup.."she smiled

"Okay... but i saw you put something in the soup..." meyrin told her, then she went back to her seat

"well.. uhh.."

"what was it?" meyrin asked curiously

"it was.."

"its food poisoning isn't it?"

"..."

"to kill lacus.."

"..."

"you killed siegel clyne didn't you!"

"well i.."

"why did you kill him?"

"i killed him for revenge, he was the reason i died in the first place"

"died?"

"yes died, now im just a piece of box, im just a robot, i cant reproduce anymore, all the things thats inside me is fake..my boobs, my eyes, my face!"

"it may be fake, but at least your still alive!"

"what!"

"killing is useless, i mean your alive aren't you! Why do you have to kill?"

"that does it! listen here you twirp"she grabbed her towards the backdoor, but they classmates didn't notice it...

"its my decision to kill or not! They ruined my life! They destroyed me first! So If you tell anyone.. then.." she showed the gun under her shirt to meyrin, meyrin's eyes widened

"Wh-why?"meyrin stuttered

"listen hawk..if you ruin my plan i'll kill you! Watch out!"aisha whispered, then she brought meyrin back outside, meyrin was too frightened to get dessert so she proceeded back to her seat with her friends

* * *

"Hey mey.. where's your dessert?"luna asked 

"I didnt get any.."she replied

"Why not? Its very delicious.."tolle smiled

"i'm full that's why.."

"Oooh.. undergoing diet?"kuzzey asked

"No.."

Then stellar noticed the sad look in meyrin's face "Whats wrong meyrin-san?"

"Nothing..."

"Cmon mey.."shinn insisted

"nothings wrong with me okay! Leave me alone!"

"Fine.." then everyone kept quiet..

After a while, "Hey guys.. did you know a pig named sguiggy who goes oink oink, in the land of the pigs, where everything goes toink.."rey joked, stellar giggled

"Oh my gosh rey! your so lame!"lunamaria said

"Ahh thank you honey.."he said sarcastically

"you're welcome"she joked

"at least i can make up a joke.."rey mumbled "try luna.."

"fine..knock knock.."luna said

"whos there?"they asked

"boo"

"boo who?"

"boo hoo...im crying.."luna said, everyone was silent

"Gosh luna! Now that was lame!" shinn said

"fine!" luna said "Why dont you think of a joke shinn."

"Okay..here.."shinn snorted

Everyone laughed

"shinn! sicko! you're such a pig!"luna joked,meyrin was still silent

"cmon mey.. your sense of humor.."shinn said, but meyrin ignored, so they left her alone

"Dude that was so cool!"then tolle snorted, then rey, then kuzzey, then sai

"Eeeww!"the girls said except meyrin

"hey we're your hogs and you're the sows.."sai joked

"aww.. that was so sweet.."fllay said

"ooohh.."everyone said

Then they laughed, they were making fun and joking

While they were busy laughing kira and lacus went in and they got their food

* * *

"Hi ms.aisha.. "lacus and kira said 

"Oh hi dears..."aisha told them

"Here's your food, i hope you'll enjoy it.."aisha said

"Okay.. thank you..."kira said

"Thank you.. i'm very sure that it would be delicious.."lacus smiled, then they went in their seats

"haha.. die clyne.."aisha thought

They were still laughing, dearka, miriallia, yzak, mia, fllay and sai were together. Kuzzey, tolle, meyrin, shinn, stellar, rey and lunamaria were seated in one table, and athrun, cagalli saved seats for kira and lacus.

"The food's good.."miriallia said

"it sure was."mia smiled

"mine's all gone.."dearka had a sad look

"here have mine dearka, im full anyway.."giving her lover a kiss

"thanks mir.."

"that sure was cute.."mia said

"your cute.."yzak told her

"thanks yzak.."she smiled and held yzak's hand "you're cute too..."

"Hi you guys!"kira said

"Hi kira, and lacus!" athrun said

"Hi!"cagalli said happily

"i see that the lovebirds are having a fun time"lacus giggled while looking at athrun and cagalli's hands cupping, they blushed

"come sit you guys.."athrun said

Kira and Lacus sat down, kira was the one who ate first, lacus was still praying

"The food is good.." kira said

"really?.."lacus asked

"It is isn't it?"cagalli smiled

"Ya... it was.."athrun said

"Okay.. i'll try it.." lacus told them,

**10**

she got her spoon

**9**

she placed the spoon in the bowl,

**8**

she mixed the soup

**7**

kira was eating

**6**

the table of rey was still laughing, meyrin was still silent and she noticed that lacus and kira already arrived

**5**

lacus spoon was out of her bowl it had soup already

**4**

meyrin noticed this and her mouth gaped

**3**

lacus slowly raise the spoon up, towards her mouth

**2**

it was nearing already, meyrin was so nervous, everyone on her table was still laughing

seconds:

_'3_-listen here you twirp' she heard aisha's voice echo in her head

_'2_-I will kill you..'

_'1_-I will kill you!' meyrin was already sweating, she could hear aisha's voice, aisha was looking at lacus.. "eat clyne... eat!"

**1**

it was in her lips already, she opened her mouth, meyrin didn't care on what would happen, she just cared for her friend's safety

* * *

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" 

meyrin screeched

this made lacus stop eating and drop her spoon down, everyone stopped laughing and looked at meyrin, the teachers who were in the faculty heard the scream, so they stood up and slowly walked towards the canteen.

Aisha was so annoyed by meyrin "That bitch... traitor.."

"meyrin?"lacus asked

"lacus that's poisoned!"meyrin yelled

"that does it.."aisha thought, she grabbed the gun from under her shirt

"huh? What do you mean?" kira asked, kira and lacus stood up

"aisha poisoned it!"meyrin said, she stood up, pointing at aisha

"what?"kira asked

"what do you mean?"lacus questioned

"I had enough with you hawk!"aisha said, then she raised her gun

"hhhhhuuuuhhhhh!"everyone was shocked when they saw the gun

"I said not to say a word and no, you wouldn't listen!"aisha yelled

"First clyne! Then you!"she pointed her gun to lacus

Kira went in front of lacus

"Stop it aisha! You murderer!"meyrin yelled

"Murderer?"yzak asked

"she murdered siegel clyne!"

"i knew it!"rey said

"she was the one who killed him!"

"..."lacus stood there, she was confused, and frightened

"Why would you do such a thing!"cagalli yelled

"she did it for revenge!"meyrin screamed

"I said shut up hawk!"

"she killed siegel because he accidently killed her for some reason!" lacus eyes widened, she started tearing

Everyone was shocked

"I said shut up!"she pointed the gun to meyrin,tolle stood up

"huh!"

"i told you to shut up! But no! Now you die first!"she fired the gun, everything was in slowmotion

The teacher's heard the gunshot so they ran in the canteen

"What the hell is happening!"mwu said

"i dont know!"murrue said

"Why is there always trouble in the canteen" gilbert said

"I dont know.."talia replied

"Whats happening there?" andy thought, he prepared a gun

"Meyrin!"shinn yelled, stellar, fllay, lunamaria, sai, and kuzzey were so scared

"ahhh!"mia screamed

"crap!"dearka said

Athrun and cagalli's eyes were wide open

"MMMMMMMMMEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!"lacus yelled

"LOOK OUT!"Kira screamed

"Meyrin!" tolle said, he ran in front of her and dropped

"Tolle!"meyrin screamed  
"Tolle!" kuzzey got out of his chair and ran towards tolle

"You bastard!"cagalli yelled

"Shut up princess!"aisha yelled back

"Dont tell her to shut up!"athrun screamed, cagalli held his hand

"Why would you do such a thing you witch! why did you hurt my friend!"Lacus yelled, she was crying

"Oh keep quiet, its your dad's fault, he killed my by his stupid car."aisha said

"..."

* * *

"so this is my revenge..goodbye pop princess.."she pretended to wave her hand at her, everyones eyes widened, 

**10**

aisha pointed the gun to lacus

**9**

"Lacus!"miriallia yelled

**8**

"crap... what the hell is wrong with this school.."yzak thought

**7**

"what will i do!"athrun thought

"shoot!"cagalli thought

**6**

Aisha fired the gun

**5**

Someone fires at aisha, it was andy the teacher's were horrified with the scene, mwu and andy ran to aisha, while talia ran to tolle, murrue ran out and got the first aid kit, while talia called the ambulance

**4**

kira pushes lacus to the side,and they both stumble to the ground

**3**

the bullet shoots outside the window

**2**

"aisha!"andy yelled

**1

* * *

**

"i'm sorry.."andy cried

"No i'm sorry andy..."aisha said, she had tears

Kira and lacus stood up, they approached aisha

Meyrin was there with tolle, she was crying out loud

yzak, mia, dearka and miriallia approached tolle

"Tolle!"luna said

Murrue ran back inside the canteen and placed a bandage in tolle's body but too much blood was already wasted, he was shot in the chest area

"what are we going to do!"talia said

"we have to wait for the ambulance.."murrue replied

"There's nothing else we can do.. we have to take this boy to a hospital.." mwu said

_"I'm sorry for everything andy... i hope you forgive me.. I'm sorry lacus, kira, and meyrin..."_ aisha had tears

"why did you do it aisha?"andy asked, aisha told him everything, lacus, kira, athrun and cagalli listened

"I'm sorry lacus... i hope you forgive me..."aisha said

"Everyone has mistakes miss aisha..."lacus said

"Why the hell are you so nice!"she cried "Please forgive me.. i'm really sorry for killing

your father..."

* * *

"Tolle! Tolle!" meyrin yelled 

"oh tolle.."miriallia was crying, tolle was coughing, miriallia ran towards dearka, she didn't want to see the scene

"hang in there buddy.."shinn said

* * *

Aisha looked at meyrin 

"Meyrin..i'm so sorry..please forgive me.." aisha said, she was weakining already

Meyrin heard, but she wasn't really listening

"Andy.. i wanted to kill you, so please forgive me.. im sorry lacus, kira, everyone..." she spoke softly already

"aisha.. please dont waste your energy.."andy cried, he held her hand

"Andy.. i love you..."aisha said,she had tears in her face and her hand falls off of andy's hand

"Oh tolle.. please hang in there.."murrue said

"the ambulance is near.."talia said

"please hang in there!"kuzzey was crying like crazy

Athrun, cagalli, lacus and kira watched, they felt sorry for tolle

"Meyrin why did you have to tell me.. now tolle is..." lacus said

"lacus.. i had to tell you the truth, i dont want to become a liar..."meyrin said

"meyrin..."lacus said

"tolle please be okay.."stellar said, she had tears, shinn comforted her

"Meyrin.."tolle said, meyrin approached him

"Tolle!"

"meyrin.. please take care okay... kuzzey... you guys.. everyone..."

"Tolle! please dont die! I love you! i love you!" she was crying, her face was on top of tolle's chest, she hugged him, as he hugged her

Everyone else, the boys, girls, the teacher's were crying as they saw the two lovers

"where's the ambulance!"talia said

"I love you too, meyrin..kuzzey please take care of her okay?"he lifted up meyrins chin, then he looked at kuzzey, kuzzey cried

"Tolle.."kuzzey said

"Thank you for everything you guys... take care..."

"tolle! Please dont..."meyrin said

"Dont leave!"rey said

"Its not yet your time!"luna yelled

"Dont die buddy!"yzak said, he had tears

"tolle!"dearka said, miriallia held his hand, they were crying

"tolle... please dont.."kira said

"Dont please dont leave!what about orb!"kira said, he was crying like crazy, cagalli cried and hugged athrun

"tolle...please dont.. not now.."lacus said

"Thank you guys, but it's my time.."tolle said with a smile

"Dont say that Mr.Koenig you still have a future ahead of you!"murrue said

"Yes.. a future, that is peace..."tolle said

"Once again.. thank you...everyone.. ill miss you mir, kira, kuzzey, cagalli, sai, fllay, dearka, yzak, mia, luna, rey, shinn, stellar, athrun, lacus, ms.murrue, ms.gladys, mr.gilbert, mr.andy, mr.mwu..and.." meyrin placed her two fingers on top of sai's mouth

"dont waste your energy.."meyrin cried, her tears dripping on his face, their hands clasped against one another

"meyrin.. im going to miss you... very much.."tolle said, "ill always remember you.."

The ambulance arrived, the stretcher was running towards the canteen

"Tolle.. please dont."

"take care..." he closed his eyes slowly

"Tolle I love you!"meyrin cried

"and I love you too..."his hand fell down from her palm, he had a smile in his face

The stretcher arrived

"Tollee!"meyrin cried

Everyone else around them cried, they were saying the name tolle

"why! why! why did you have to die!"meyrin said while banging her fist to the ground, then kuzzey approached her and she hugged him and cried in his chest

* * *

That day was gloomy, everyone had tears, not a single eye dry.

* * *

They returned tolle's body back to orb, his mother was crying hard, so was the father, the funeral was held two days after. Everyone had to attend 

"mr and mrs koenig..."meyrin said

"yes?" tolle's dad said, he had tears in his eyes

"My name is meyrin hawk, me and tolle, became close when we were in plants, and told us that his favorite song was Ill remember you.."

"Could we please sing it for him?" miriallia came and asked

"Of course you can.."he smiled

"thank you..."meyrin smiled

"Tolle loved that girl.."miriallia smiled

"really mir?" tolles mother asked

"yes auntie...he rescued her.. your son is a hero..."

"im so proud.."she then hugged miriallia

"Good morning Mr and Mrs. Koenig" kira,and the others followed

"Kira, sai, cagalli, fllay, kuzzey!...and of course.. the rest..thank you for coming.."she smiled and she gave tolle's orb friends a hug

"Were giving you this..."yzak said

"you are?"

"my name is Yzak Joule, and were giving you this" it was tolle's pictures, and clothes, they also gave them flowers

"Thank you..."she gave yzak a hug

Then Murrue, Talia, Mwu, Gilbert and Andy came in

"my deepest sympathy madam.."murrue said

"Miss. Murrue.." she said

"we offer tolle this.."talia told her, they handed her a medal and a diploma

"he was an excellent student.."mwu said , andy nodded and so did gilbert

"thank you very much.. my son is very happy now.." she smiled, and her husband followed

"Thank you.." he said

* * *

After a while, they started the mass for the deceased, and after that they had to say something about tolle 

"We are here to say something about our dearest friend tolle..." kira said, with tears, everyone was listening, once they say something about tolle, they would approach the casket and sprinkle it with holy water.

**Kira**: "he was a dear friend, when we were younger.. we used to play in the swing, he was a brave guy, and I will really miss him..."he had tears

**Cagalli: **"One time, he got confused on me and kira, that was odd because we had different hair color(everyone laughs..) he was a good guy, he wasn't a bully, ill miss you tolle.."she had tears

**Fllay:** Tolle! im so sorry if i was mean to you! Please forgive me... I love you my friend, she then cried

**Sai:**"My dear friend, you were always helpful.. i will miss you! thanks for everything tolle

TT"

**Yzak: **"I only knew that guy for less than a year.. but he was such a good friend... and..." (he didn't continue because he was crying.everyone followed,yzak ran to mia who hugged him)

**Dearka:** "Buddy. Im gonna miss you!" (then he cried...)

**Stellar: **"I will miss you.. please take care.."(she cried)

**Shinn:** "Dude! whyd you go! why! why! why!" (he cried, everyone else cried..)

**Miriallia:** " knew him for a very long time, he was a nice guy, and i love him very much as a friend, please take care tolle, take care,ill miss you.." (she cried..)

**Rey: **"He had a wonderful voice! and he's really nice! take care buddy.."TT

**Lunamaria:** "he was a good friend, he makes good jokes, ill miss you.."TT

**Athrun: **"Ill miss you buddy, take care, we'll always remember you." (he teared)

**Kuzzey:**"My dear bestfriend, why did you leave! i will really miss you..(he stopped and chokedm, everyone cried) Y-you were always there for me, you enlightened me, you helped me!(cried again..) I love you my dear friend! please take care.. i will really miss you!(cried some more..he sobbed now, tolle's mom approached him, and he hugs her)

"Kuzzey, its allright.."

"Auntie..tolle..."he cried

"he's listening to you now..." she smiled "we all miss him kuzzey,we all do..."

**Meyrin:**I knew Tolle for less than a year, but we became closer...he was a fun prom partner...he even sings funky town well,(they laugh)...When he went in front of me to stop the bullet(she chokes and cries..) my world stopped, because I love him, he protected me, but i didn't protect him(she cries some more..) if i had a chance to turn back time, i would have stopped him... please be allright tolle, im really going to miss you! I LOVE YOU TOLLE!(she cried some more, and tolles mom and dad approaches her and hugs her.)

"Thank you for making our son happy"tolle's father said

meyrin cried and hugged the mom

* * *

The schoolmates gathered and sang tolles favorite song, while they sang it, tolle's friends and family approached the casket, they were crying, especially the parents 

_I'll remember you  
It's daybreak, and you are asleep,  
I can hear you breathe now,  
Your breath is deep_

People approached the casket for one last look

_But before I go,  
I'll look at you one last time,  
I can hear a heart beat, is it yours or is it mine? _

The parents, and the friends cried touching the glass of the casket, tears filled the casket, the caskets glass was opened

_I look at your lips, I know how soft they can be,  
Did they know what they wanted, the times they kissed me, _

Tolles parents hugged tolle one last time, followed by meyrin, she didn't care, if the body was hard.. she kissed tolle in the lips, she cried and hugged tolle's body, the parents and friends comforted her. Kuzzey hugged tolle, and cried, kira, cagalli, fllay, sai, and the rest did the same thing

_And your hands, that I've held in mine,  
Now they're reposing on the pillow,  
Will they ever miss me sometime? _

They closed the casket

_I'll remember you, you will be there in my heart,  
I'll remember you, but that is all that I can do,  
But I'll remember _

The casket was being carried to the car, it was dearka, kuzzey, yzak, rey, athrun, shinn, and kira who carried it

_Your eyes, that always make me shiver,  
Now they're closed, they just sometimes twitch a little,  
And your body, I could hold for an hour,  
It sent me to heaven, with its heat and power, _

The casket approached the cemetery

_I'll remember you, you will be there in my heart,  
I'll remember you, but that is all that I can do,  
But I'll remember_

The casket was being burried already

"Tolle!"the mom yelled, the dad comforted her

"oh tolle.."meyrin said

The other classmates looked at the casket being burried and they threw the roses, they had tears still. After the burial, uzumi came bringing flowers

"My deepest sympathies..."he told tolle's parents

"thank you uzumi.."tolles mother said, followed by the dad, then they left

"Thanks for offering flowers dad.."cagalli hugged her dad

Uzumi noticed a guy with cagalli, _"No problem...and who might these young man be?"_ he smiled

"My name is athrun zala sir.."athrun shook Uzumi hand

"_Your boyfriend cagalli?" _

"No..."they both denied

"_Tell the truth.."_uzumi grinned

"Fine dad.. this is athrun, my boyfriend, we've been together almost a whole year..."

"_aww.. isnt that cute.. my cagalli is now a lady!" _he joked

"Dad! stop it!"

"_Ok fine fine.. take care of my daughter.."_he held athruns shoulder

"ye-yes sir..."athrun said

"see you in graduation cagalli.." then he left, kira saw him so he approached his father's

"hi dad.."kira said, lacus was with him

"Hi kira and who might this lovely lady be?.."uzumi said

"Good Day mr.athha, my name is lacus clyne.."she curtsy

"good day to you ms.clyne what a polite young lady.." he smiled "I assume this is your girlfriend?

"yes father.."kira said it like a military soldier

"oh how sweet.."uzumi said

"and my fiancee..."kira said, while showing him the ring which was on lacus' finger

* * *

_**A/N**_

So? What do you think? Is it interesting or is it bland? please tell me the truth.. i accept any reviews..I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter.. it is 22 pages long.. thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 12: A new step **

What do you think uzumi's reaction would be? In this chapter, the graduation of the seniors appears.. I wont say any other spoilers...

* * *

_**Thank you reviewers! Thank you for supporing my story, I hoped you liked the last chapter.. Im really sorry for the late update.. I released a new story that's why.. its titled **_**Tears..a lackira fic.****_. I hoped you read it.. i actually made it for my lackira reviewers.. theres a little dearmir and athcag there though..Once again.. thank you reviewers.. _**

_**1.RobinAmon- **_Thank you very much!

_**2.Miriae- **_I'm sorry if aisha killed...please forgive me.. thank you for reviewing by the way.. oh please update your princess sonata..

_**3.Kite Lanford- **_Oh ok.. thank you very much for reviewing.. why whats wrong if athrun ends up valedictorian? )

_**4.KiraFreedom- **_Thank you! Dont worry even though lackira didn't win... i made a story for them.. its entitled:Tears... its a one-shot fic.. just for you and the other lackira lovers.. )

_**5.PoisonousAkemi4869- **_really you almost cried? I am so happy... thank you for reading my story! )

_**6.Julie- **_Aregatou.. thank you very much, im so happy by your comment

_**7.ANONYMOUS- **_aregatou gozaimasu for that comment, i am so touched... thank you for reading mine and my sister's fic.. im so glad.. )

_**8.GSDfan- **_Thank you! okay.. ill review yours.. i read your stories.. and i find it all interesting and nice! )

_**9.Kitty Kat–Kat- **_Just go to search and look for MyouseiSeed, thank you very much for reading my story.. )

_**10.Sango A.R- **_Thank you for adding me okay! ) i'm so happy!hmm.. aisha dying? yes she already did hehehe..

**_11.gseedlover- _**Thank you! you're an athcag fan? okay.. maybe you'll like the the second to the last chapter.. )

_**12.tomdj1701- **_Thank you.. and thanks for calling it a "gundam series" hehe.. yes, someone should die in every gundam.. )

_**13.ritachi-HOPE- **_Im really sorry if i made the ending akward.. gomen, thank you for reviewing and reading )

_**14.asga-**_Thank you,.. please read to find out )

_**15.MyouseiSeed-**_you're really mean, making side comments haha , yes you're right with the plot.. hahaha, )


	12. A new step

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T

* * *

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 12th chapter.it is complete and edited. Titled: A New step This chapter would be short.. gomen... This chapter is mostly focused on the gundam seed characters... not destiny_

_I didn't make or sing the song "The Journey" it is by Lea Salonga, this chapter is so short..im sorry please forgive me.. sob.sob  
_

_Gomen for chapter 12 ½

* * *

_

_**Previous Chapter Review:11- A/N: **Did you find chapter 11 nice? Hmm.. what did you think about the last chapter? Did you like it? or did you find it stupid? _

"Tolle! please dont die! I love you! i love you!" she was crying, her face was on top of tolle's chest, she hugged him, as he hugged her

Everyone else, the boys, girls, the teacher's were crying as they saw the two lovers

"where's the ambulance!"talia said

"I love you too, meyrin..kuzzey please take care of her okay?"he lifted up meyrins chin, then he looked at kuzzey, kuzzey cried

"Tolle.."kuzzey said

"Thank you for everything you guys... take care..."

"tolle! Please dont..."meyrin said

"Dont leave!"rey said

"Its not yet your time!"luna yelled

"Dont die buddy!"yzak said, he had tears

"tolle!"dearka said, miriallia held his hand, they were crying

"tolle... please dont.."kira said

"Dont please dont leave!what about orb!"kira said, he was crying like crazy, cagalli cried and hugged athrun

"tolle...please dont.. not now.."lacus said

"Thank you guys, but it's my time.."tolle said with a smile

"Dont say that Mr.Koenig you still have a future ahead of you!"murrue said

"Yes.. a future, that is peace..."tolle said

"Good Day mr.athha, my name is lacus clyne.."she curtsy

"good day to you ms.clyne what a polite young lady.." he smiled "I assume this is your girlfriend?

"yes father.."kira said it like a military soldier

"oh how sweet.."uzumi said

"and my fiancee..."kira said, while showing him the ring which was on lacus' finger

* * *

_**Chapter 12 Complete/Edited Version**_

**A new step**

"_Congratulation's son!" _he smiled

"Thanks father..."

"_I'm so happy you got a very beautiful lady... im so glad.. i wonder what my grandchildren will look like.."_he said, then he gave a thinking look

"dad! dont do that, were not yet having kids okay.."kira yelled, lacus laughed

"_Oh okay. ... fine..."_

"Kira did you tell him already?" lacus asked

"tell me what?"

"Mr. Attha.. your son is the valedictorian!" lacus smiled

"What! woah! congratulations son!"then he held kiras neck between his arms, and rubbed his head

"Thanks dad.."

"Okay dad.. we gotta go... see you in the graduation.."

"_Okay.. see you..."_

"Goodbye Mr.attha, i was very pleased to have met you..."lacus bowed

"_Im also very pleased to meet you... my soon to be daughter..and please call me dad.."_he smiled, kira and lacus smiled too..

"Goodbye father.."she said sweetly, and they left

* * *

**BACK IN PLORB- a day before graduation**

"Oh tolle..."meyrin sighed

Then kuzzey came and hugged her, meyrin hugged her back

"_Mey.."_

"yes kuzzey?"

"_you really do love him..."_

"yes...but i have to open up my heart again..."she looked up in his eyes

"_oh meyrin..." _

"tolle wants us to be happy... he said it himself..."

"_i love you meyrin..."_

"i..."

"_..."_

"i love you too kuzzey..."she said with tears, while the too were having a romantic hug, lunamaria and rey watched, they felt sorry for meyrin, all of them encountered, their vows to eachother before he moved on, to the other world

"You think she'll recover?"luna asked, hugging rey

"Yes...she will, dont worry hon..kuzzey is there.."rey said

"dammit!"fllay said, cause the eight ball didnt go inside the hole

"its okay fllay.."sai said

"ya but! it didnt go in! were gonna lose!"she yelled, sai didn't know that she was this competitive

"dont worry fllay, theres always a next time"shinn said

"Shut up asuka!"fllay yelled,sai told her to calm down

"hahaha! whatever red-head"shinn joked, stellar stared at him angrily

"you better say sorry shinn..."she said

"fine stellar...sorry fllay..."shinn said

"fine.."fllay said

The eight ball was still there, it was shinns turn to try to put it in, when he started to hit the ball, it missed

"Crap!"shinn said

"Yeah! we still have a chance!"fllay said

It was stellars turn, when she hit the ball, it went in...

"no! we lost!"fllay said

"dont worry fllay.. its just a game.."sai said

"fine!"

"hahaha! you dont have a chance! we won already!"shinn joked

"shinn stop making fun okay!"stellar told him

"fine stellar.. wow you're good in billiards"he said while kissing her back

"thanks..."stellar blushed

* * *

"Oohh! look yzak! a swing!"mia yelled 

"..."

"cmon! lets play!"pulling yzak, she sat down and yzak pushed her

"whee! this is fun! thank you so much baby!"mia said, she was smiling

"No problem..." yzak smiled back, he was glad that mia was happy

* * *

Miriallia and lacus were approaching the swimming pool area, when they arrived, they noticed that their boyfriends were there as well. 

"Lacus?"kira asked

"Mir?" dearka said

"wheres cagalli?"athrun asked

"Hi kira! We didn't know that you would be here..."lacus smiled

"cagalli's going to follow.."miriallia said

"What are you girls gonna do? Sunbathe, volleyball or swim?"dearka asked

"maybe all three.."miriallia said

"hey mir.. let swim" lacus said, miriallia nodded

The two girls took of their bathrobes, and their boyfriends kept staring at them, lacus was wearing a two piece pink bikini it had a straight cut, and mirialli was wearing an orange straight cut bikini

Kira and Dearka kept on looking at them, but kira wasn't obviously staring at lacus with woah-hot look, dearka on the other hand drooled, while athrun was looking for his beloved he was just sitting on the chair.

"dearka? Why are you drooling?" miriallia asked

"huh.. oh this is the first time i saw you in a bikini... and woah! Youre hot!" dearka said, all of them in the pool area, laughed at his comment

"what? thanks i guess.."she blushed

Lacus glanced at kira, she noticed kira looking at her

"Kira is there something wrong?"lacus asked

"no.. its just that.. you're so beautiful.."kira said, then he approached her and gave her a tight hug "im so happy that you're my soon-to-be-wife.. i love you.."

"i love you too kira.."she hugged him back, just when they were about to have a kiss someone interrupted them

"uh hum.."

"huh?" lacus and kira said in unison, dearka and miriallia watched

"cagalli!"athrun yelled

"hi athrun"she said sweetly "you guys.. cmon get a room.."she smirked

Kira and Lacus blushed

"hi cagalli! cmon! lets get in the pool!"mirialli said

Miriallia and Lacus jumped in the pool, their boyfriends watched them

"Come on cagalli-san the water's great!"lacus smiled

"can i wear my t-shirt?"cagalli asked

"no!"they both said

"we already had this argument" miriallia said

"but you said no one would be here!"she yelled

"who cares! theyre our friends!"lacus said

"Cagalli come in! or else!"mirialli was pissed

The three men were just looking at them confused,

"its okay..you guys ill just jump in with my t-shirt on.."cagalli said

"cagalli you're already bugging us!"miriallia said, lacus nodded

"its your fault.. you guys told me to wear it.."cagalli said

"rrrrr!"miriallia was so angry, she tackled cagalli..

"lacus go!"miriallia said, lacus went out of the pool and went near cagalli who was lying on the ground

"damn you! you're so strong!"cagalli kicked, luckily miriallia dodged it

"dearka honey. Please help me.. please hold cagallis arms... same with you kira-kun.."miriallia said, athrun was confused now.. he was thinking.. what the hell are this women saying?

"woah! We're joining the chick fight!"dearka joked, he followed as what miriallia told him

Kira followed too... then he asked "lacus, mir whats this about?"

"we had a deal with cagalli.. the first time she wears a girly bathing suit is today..but because of you three she wont..so were removing her shirt hehe.."she said

"okay lacus.. remove it.."miriallia smirked

"let me go!"cagalli said, she was kicking

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"dearka yelled, cagalli hit him in the groin

"dammit! Shes strong!"kira said

Lacus was able to pull her shirt, and it revealed on what cagalli was wearing

The boys were shocked

"girl?"dearka said, cagalli kicked him

"just kidding hahaha.."dearka laughed

"woah sis.. i cant believe they forced you to wear this.. you hate these kind of stuff.."kira laughed

"shut up kira!" cagalli said

cagalli stood up, athrun gaped when he saw cagalli

"what are you looking at zala?"cagalli yelled

"oohh athruns drooling!"dearka said, kira and him laughed crazily

"huh?"athrun said, he was still eyeing cagalli

"what the hell are you looking at!"cagalli said

Miriallia, dearka, lacus and kira laughed

"you're so pretty.."he said

"shut up!"she blushed, then she ran to the pool and jumped, miriallia and lacus followed

"haha! we got you cagalli.."miriallia joked

"yes we did!"lacus said

"keep quiet you guys!"she said

Then the boys jumped in the pool

"Lets play chicken fight!"kira said

"ya!"dearka said

"come lacus.."kira said

Lacus went on top of kira, he submerged a little "are you sure you're alright kira?"she asked

"yes im alright.."kira said

Miriallia got on top of dearka

"ooh a hot girl on top of me.."dearka said

"awww..thanks babe.."she kissed her forehead

It was cagallis turn to get on top of athrun, he was still blushing

"Athrun..what's wrong?"cagalli asked

"im not used to see you like this.."he said

"oh okay.."she said sadly

"no! im not insulting you! you're very pretty..."athrun smiled, then he hugged her

"you're my angel okay..so im never going to do anything to hurt you.."he said

"thanks athrun..now lets kick their butts and win!"cagalli said

"yeah!" then they did a high five, cagalli got on top of athrun

They started battling, athrun and cagalli were unbeatable, they kept on winning

"c'mon you guys! Give us a chance!"kira said

"you gotta win without any chances!"cagalli said, they were talking with kira, and dearka and miriallia made them fall

"yes we win!"dearka and miriallia said in unison.. "finally!"

"fine!"athrun said, when athrun and cagalli got up , kira and lacus pushed them

"yey! we beat them kira!"lacus yelled, then they played again. After all the fun, the six of them got off the pool, they took their showers and went back to their dorms, and they slept.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Tomorrows your graduation!"talia said happily

"Yeah!"they all said

"I am sorry to say.. that tolle wasnt able to make it..."she shed a tear

They all had sad faces

"Okay... congratulations everyone and please tell your parents to come.."talia said

The bell rang and they went off

All of them met in the student lounge

"Bye you guys..i'm going to miss you.."shinn said, he pretended to shed tears and ran to kira and hugged him

"Shinn! cmon! were still meeting each other.."kira said, lacus laughed

Mia had a sad look in her face, yzak came near her and said "Mia..ill always be with you okay..dont worry.." he hugged her, then she smiled

"Kuzzey congratulations once again.."meyrin said

"thanks meyrin.."and he hugged her

"Im really going to miss them.."luna said

"dont worry were going to meet them again.."rey said

Stellar went in the center and said out loud... "In honor of you seniors, us juniors prepared something for you!"

"please sit down seniors.."shinn said, so the seniors sat down

"please play it rey..."stellar said, rey plays the tape

There was a microphone on the center, lunamaria,rey,shinn,stellar,mia, and shinn went in the mircrophone and they started singing

* * *

**Everyone:**_Half the world is sleeping,  
half the world's awake  
half can hear their hearts beat  
half just hear them break

* * *

_

**Mia:**_I am but a traveler, in most every way  
Ask me what you want...to know (she sang while looking at yzak, s_he approached yzak and lacus carrying a little bag with a candle and a metal pin saying Plorbs first batch Juniors-Seniors

* * *

**Everyone:**_What a journey it has been  
And the end is not in sight  
But the stars are out tonight  
and they're bound to guide my way

* * *

_

**Rey:**_When they're shining on my life  
I can see a better day  
I won't let the darkness in,  
what a journey it has been._(he gave the little bag to athrun and sai)

* * *

**Shinn:**_I have been to sorrow  
I have been to bliss  
Where I'll be tomorrow,  
I can only guess_(he gave the little bag to kira and lacus)

* * *

**Stellar:**_Through the darkest desert  
Through the deepest snow,  
Forward always forward, I go.._(she gave the little bag to miriallia and dearka)

* * *

_What a journey it has been  
and the end is not in sight  
But the stars are out tonight  
and they're bound to guide my way

* * *

_**LunaMaria:**_When they're shining on my life  
I can see a better day  
I won't let the darkness in,  
what a journey it has been..._(she gave the little bag to cagalli and fllay)

* * *

**Meyrin:**_Forward, always forward...  
Onward, always up...  
Catching every drop of hope  
In my empty cup_(she gave the little bag to kuzzey)

* * *

**_Everyone:_**_What a journey it has been  
And the end is not in sight  
But the stars are out tonight  
and they're bound to guide my way

* * *

_

_When they're shining on my life  
I can see a better day  
I won't let the darkness in,  
what a journey it has been..._

_What a journey it has been...

* * *

_

After they sang the song.. they seniors had tears, and they clapped, they all stood up and hugged the juniors, they were all saying that i'll miss you and thank you.. afterwards, they had fun, they played games and enjoyed it..and after the whole thing they went back to their dorms and slept.

* * *

**Graduation Day

* * *

**

"yawn..its graduation day...time to get up cagalli..."lacus said, cagalli woke up

"okay.."

"kira get up..."athrun said, kira woke up

All of them prepared for the graduation. So did the juniors, they had to attend the seniors graduation, it wasn;t really required for them to join but they wanted to.

After putting on their togas, they proceeded to the schools auditorium, they met their parents and they hugged them.

"dad! Mom!merna!"cagalli ran and hugged her parents

"cagalli..hi!"they told her, athrun was behind her

"mom,merna ..this is athrun.."she said

"pleased to meet you.."athrun bowed

"such a polite young man"merna said

"cagalli is this your boyfriend?"Caridad asked

"uhh..."

"Yes..."Uzumi said

"Dad!"cagalli said

"Mr.Athha!"athrun told him, Uzumi laughed

Merna and Caridad's eyes widened they were happy for her

"Okay..we're going ahead.."cagalli pulled athrun

* * *

"hey cagalli..."athrun said 

"hmm?"

"ill let you meet my parents.."

"what!"

"come..."

The two of them approached athrun's parents

"hi dad, hi mom..."athrun said

"athrun honey.."his mom said

"son.."patrick said "and who might this beautiful young lady be?"

Cagalli blushed

"Dad, mom... this is my girlfriend cagalli.."athrun said

"uhh.. hi.."cagalli said, she was embarrassed

"Oh hi dear!"athruns mom hugged her.."welcome to the family.."

"uhh..thanks.."cagalli said

"Wow athrun! nice catch!"patrick said

"dad!"he yelled, patrick and his mom laughed

"okay.. were going ahead..."athrun pulled cagalli

"your parents are nice.."cagalli said

"your's are nice too..."athrun smiled and kissed her forehead

* * *

"hi father, mother, merna.." kira said 

"hi kira.."they all said, kiras mom gave him a hug.

"we missed you kira.."caridad said

"i missed all of you too.. by the way this is lacus.."kira said

"your girlfriend right?"uzumi said

"yes.."

"good day to you ms.yamato, and mr.attha, and to you ms.merna.."lacus smiled

"what a sweet lady.."Caridad said

"they're engaged you know.."uzumi said

"welcome to the family!"merna said

"Mom, dad we'll go ahead.."kira said

"goodbye...i am very glad to have met you"she bowed

"Our baby's are growing so fast.."Caridad said

* * *

"hi dad, mom..."miriallia told her parents 

"Oh hi.. miriallia, and who might this young man be?"mir's mom smiled

"mom,dad this is dearka..."

"your boyfriend?"her dad asked

"yes..."

"Yey! hi dearka... please take care of my daughter.."mirs mom said happily

"mom.dad , were going to form or line for the graduation, see you later.."she bid farewell to her parents

* * *

"hi mom,dad.."dearka said 

"dearka, darling.. and i suppose your girlfriend?"she smiled

"yes mom, this is miriallia"

"please to meet you.."miriallia said

"please to meet you too.. dearka, you have very good taste..."the dad joked, miriallia blushed

"thanks dad.. were going to go ahead.. bye.."

* * *

"yzak baby.."his mom said 

"mom..."

"yzak! honey"mia ran to her, ms.joule was a bit confused at first, but after a while she understood

"and im thinking this is your girlfriend?"

"mom! Uhh.."yzak said

"hi ms.elthman, my name is mia campbell.."she said peppy

"good day to you too dear, such a beautiful young lady, she's very sweet.."she said

"thank you.."mia said happily

"mom...we'll go ahead.."he kissed his mom

* * *

"mom..dad"kuzzey said, with meyrin beside him 

"kuzzey hi..."the parents said in unison

"and who might this beautiful girl be?"his father asked

"this is meyrin.."

"your girlfriend?"the mom asked

"no.."they said in unison

"shes just a good friend of me and tolle.."kuzzey said

"ahh okay.."the mom said, while kuzzey and meyrin were about to leave the dad told kuzzey "cmon son court her already..."

"dad!"kuzzey said, then he left

* * *

The seniors formed their line, and the juniors watched them, so did the parents, and teachers 

"Students, teachers, and parents.. welcome to the first annual baccalaureate " talia said

Everone claps "My name is Talia Glady's and im Plorb International Highschool's principal.."

"Wooohoo!"dearka cheers out loud and the parents eyed him

"Thank you for that Mr. Elthman..."talia said in a serious manner.

"May we bring in the flags" Shinn and Rey walked in and brought the flags, and they placed it in the posts, followed by the teachers. As the teachers sat down, talia started to talk again.

"Please send in the graduates.." Everyone clapped

The graduates proceeded to their chairs and sat down.

"I would now call Mr Athrun Zala, and Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha for the opening remarks." talia said, as everyone clapped Athrun stood up and offered his hand to cagalli, the parents whispered but they didn't care.

Afterwards they approached the stand.

"Parents.."cagalli said

"_Teachers..." _athrun mentioned

"and fellow students.."they said in unison

"Welcome to the very first baccalaureate ceremony of Plorb international highschool."

"_Thank you for coming here, our dear parents. We appreciate your concern, and we thank you for supporting us all the way."_

"We would also like to thank the teachers, for guiding, and giving us knowledge throughout the year."

_"and let us not forget our fellow classmates.."(their classmates cheered, dearka was the loudest screamer)_

"We would like to thank you, because you made this year special, and because of you guys, 4th year highschool was amazing..."

"_Lastly, we would like to thank God for making this year, incredible and unforgettable."_

"Once again, Thank you very much and welcome to the baccalaureate ceremony." they bowed, and held hands, and went back to their seats

"Whew..what a relief.."cagalli mumbled, fllay was beside her

"Nice opening attha.."fllay smirked "you think so?"

"Yes..it was very...let me say...unique..it was all thank you's... the parents will appreciate it" fllay told her

"thanks fllay.." "Oooh..holding my sisters hand?"kira joked

"What?i .. i.." "I know.. you love her..hehe..im just playing with you... haha" kira joked "Thank you Cagalli, and Athrun." Talia smiled, we will now call the graduates, please come up here, and receive your diploma

* * *

Alster, Fllay (Fllay got up and took her diplom, everyone claps as she curtsys) 

Argyle, Sai (Sai got up and took his diplom, everyone claps as he bows)

Attha, Cagalli (Cagalli got up and took her diplom, everyone claps as she curtsys)

Bushirk, Kuzzey (Kuzzey got up and took his diplom, everyone claps as he bows)

Clyne, Lacus (Lacus got up and took her diplom, everyone claps as she curtsys)

Elthman, Dearka (Dearka got up and took his diplom, everyone claps as he bows)

Haww, Miriallia (Miriallia got up and took her diplom, everyone claps as she curtsys)

Joule, Yzak (Yzak got up and took his diplom, everyone claps as he bows)

Yamato, Kira (Kira got up and took his diplom, everyone claps as he bows)

Zala, Athrun (Athrun got up and took his diplom, everyone claps as he bows)

* * *

After the diploma-submission was finished.. 

"Congratulations Graduates.." talia announced

They all cheered

"I will now announce the school's top students..."

"For the With-honors"

* * *

"**Joule, Yzak"**

"You go Yzak! woohoo!"dearka screamed

Yzak went to his mother, and took her hand

"Yzak..you never mentioned anything about an award..."she said

"...suprise..suprise..."he said

"you are filled with suprises, my dear...first is mia, then this..i wonder whats next..marriage?"she joked

"mother!"he blushed

"im just kidding.."

They went on stage,

Murrue handed The medal to yzaks mom, and shook yzaks hand.

"Congratulations, my baby.."she whispered, this made yzak cry and hug her

"I love you mom, thanks for everything.." yzak said, he then had flashbacks of his mom and him, when he was young

_She used to be my only enemy and never let me be free  
Catching me in places that I knew I should'nt be  
Every other day I crossed the line I didn't mean to be so bad  
I never thought you would become the friend I never had  
_

They were in the park..

"Yzak stop it"she said, while yzak was playing with the scissor, he opened his mouth and pretended to put the scissor inside his mouth

**Slap,**

"Why wont you listen to me anymore?"

"_I hate you!"_

"Yzak! come back here!"

"_No! dadee's never coming back because of you!"_

"Its not my fault he's gone!Come back!" She ran after him because he was running across the street "Yzak!"

a car went almost hit yzak, but she was there to rescue him

_Back then I didn't know why  
Why you were misunderstood  
So now I see through your eyes  
All that you did was love _

"what did i ever do wrong!"she started crying madly

Yzak saw sadness within her eyes, and he felt sadness in his heart.

"I'm sorry mama..its not your fault.."he wept and hugged her.. He fell asleep hugging his mom, and she had to carry him in his little bed

_Mama I love you.Mama I care  
Mama I love you . Mama my friend. You're my friend  
I didn't want to hear it then but I'm not ashamed to say it now  
Every little thing you said and did was right for me   
I had a lot of to think about,about the way I usedto be  
Never had a sense of my responsibility _

"I love you mom.."

"I love you too honey.."everyone awed, and some shed tears

"That was beautiful.."dearka sobbed

"Oh Gosh! yzak so nice to his mom.."mia thought and smiled

Yzak bowed and everyone cheered for him, they never saw Yzak having such strong feeling with his mom. They returned to their seats

"Congratulations Yzak.."

* * *

"**Alster, Fllay"**, she got up and ran, she almost trip but her father caught her 

"Watch out dear, you might scar your face.."

"Daddy!"

"come..lets go.."he smiled, he received fllays medal and placed it in front of her neck.

"Congratulations honey..."

"Thanks Dad... i love you..." she smiled

"I love you too..i wish your mom was here to see this..."

She bowed, and everyone clapped

"Congratulations Fllay.."Talia said

* * *

"**Bushirk, Kuzzey"**

he got up, and got his mom and dad, the three of them hold hands, and they received tolles award and placed it in his neck

"Congratulations son..."his dad said

His mom hugged her, followed by the dad, meyrin was happy for them

He bowed down, and everyone clapped

"Congratulations Kuzzey.." Talia said

* * *

"**Haww, Miriallia"**

"mom..dad"

"congratulations, dearest.."her dad told her

they brought her in the stage, received the award from murrue, placed it in her neck, and hugged her

"I love you dad, mom.."she said with tears

"We love you dear.." the three of them hugged

"Congratulations Miriallia.." Talia said

* * *

"**Elthman, Dearka"**"son! yo! you rock man!" his dad said happily "honey..congratulations, you never told us.."his mom said, while holding his hand, the three slowly approached the stage, as they reached there. Murrue handed them the medal, and they placed it around his neck. 

"Ma man! you rock! getting a medal and all! im so happy!" his dad said hugged him miriallia giggled with the comment of dearkas dad to him

"In short, we're very happy..."his mom said, the three hugged and posed for the camera, dearka bowed down, and everyone cheers. "Congratulations Dearka," talia said

* * *

"**Lastly for the With-honor awardees, Clyne, Lacus"** Everyone gasps, because lacus didnt have anyone to escort her. Then Kira stands up and approaches lacus,the room went in complete silence. He sends his right hand out, and she gently puts her palm on top of his. The two approached the stage, and kira receives the medal from murrue, "You are such a sweet dear kira.."murrue whispers to him "Thank you.."he smiled, he looks at lacus and puts the medal around her head 

"Kira..." she said, she had tears around her eyes, as she looks at her lover

"La.. lacus.. whats wrong?"

"Thank you for everything... thank you for this.." she hugs him, he hugs her.. from the room being in complete silence, it became lusty.

"You go bro!" cagalli said

"how beautiful!"yzak said

"we should be like that..."dearka joked, miriallia hit him Lacus curtsy and afterwards, kira escorts her back to her seat.

"ooh..that was sweet..."athrun told kira

"thanks..." he smiled "lacus, kira really loves you..

."dearka told her "thanks dearka...hehe..i love him too.."she said

"Congratulations Lacus, Now i'm going to announce this year's salutatorians.."talia said

* * *

"**Athrun Zala, and Cagalli Yula Athha.."**

The two got up from their seats and got their parents

"Salutatorian? Wow, im very glad!" patrick told him

"We're proud of you son.."lenore told him

"thanks mom, dad.." he took their hand and approached the stage

"Oooh..what have you guys been doing? Being a couple..and having the same award?" uzumi joked

"nothing dad! Stop making fun of me!"cagalli said furiously

"im just kidding dear.."

"we're proud of you cagalli.."caridad told her

Cagalli took their hand and approached the stage, they received the award from Murrue, the same with athruns parents. Their parents placed the medals around their children's neck.

"Ey Uzumi...i guess we'll become in-laws huh?"Patrick said

"_Yes... we can play tekken 5.. if you know ..how to.."_uzumi smirked

"Yes.. i know how too..in fact im the best.."

"_Yeah...and im the kuma the bear.."_ he joked

"I do know!" patrick and uzumi glared at eachother, as lenore and caridad were happily chit-chatting..

Athrun and Cagalli rolled their eyes, and bowed down., and everyone cheers for them.

"Congratulations..."athrun said sweetly

"same to you.." and they hug

Everyone claps.. Their parents, found it sweet, do they arranged their marriage silently, so they cant break up..They all returned to their seats

"Congratulations, cagalli and athrun. Lastly... the valedictorian, we actually have two,... because both of them excelled in their studies, and their both very good...Mr.Kira Yamato Mr. Sai Argyle.."

Everyone claps

"Sai.. im so proud.."his mom said

"You did well son.."his dad smiled

"thank mom... dad..."he told them..

"Excellent work.. kira.."uzumi said

"Kira! im so proud.."caridad said as she hugged him, the two families went on stage , their parents received their medal, and hung it around their necks

They bow down and return to their seats

"Congratulations Kira, and Sai.."

"Next, i would like to announce this year's special awards.." talia said

* * *

"**For the best in Public Relations, Dearka Elthman.."**

"Wow!"he was shocked, he didnt know about this, he was so happy he jumped up and down as he approached the stage.

"Thank you Miss Gladys.. Miss.Murrue.."

"You're welcome..."murrue said

* * *

"**For the best singer, Lacus Clyne..."**

Lacus stood up smiling, she was happy when she received the award

* * *

"**For the best in Sports, Yzak Joule and Cagalli Attha..."**

Yzak and cagalli was so glad, they went on stage to receive the award

* * *

"**For the best in inventing, Athrun Zala"**

Athrun stood up and got his award

* * *

"**For the great dancers. Fllay Alster, Kuzzey Bushirk and Sai Argyle.."**

The three stood up and happily got their award

* * *

"**and lastly, For the fastest writer, Kira Yamato.."**

Kira stood up, and got his award, everyone else was still on stage, and they bowed together. And they returned back to their seats

"We are now approaching the last chapters of this baccalaureate ceremony, may i now call Miss. Lacus Clyne for singing the Alumni Song..(aka..fields of hope.)

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_  
_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_  
_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_  
_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_  
_anata no yume wo miteta_  
_kodomo no you ni waratteta_  
_natsukashiku mada tooku_  
_sore wa mirai no yakusoku_  
_itsuka midori no asa ni_  
_itsuka tadoritsukeru to_  
_fuyugareta kono sora wo_  
_shinjiteiru kara_  
_Fields of hope_  
_umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta_  
_yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru_  
_inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru_  
_tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku_  
_itsuka midori no asa e_  
_subete no yoru wo koete_  
_sore wa tada hitori zutsu_  
_mitsukete yuku basho dakara_  
_ima wa tada kono mune de_  
_anata wo atatametai_  
_natsukashiku mada tooi_  
_yasuragi no tame ni_  
_Fields of hope_  
_natsukashiku mada tooi_  
_yakusoku no nohara_  
_Fields of hope_  
_Fields of hope_  
Everyone cheers, and she returns to her seat,

"May we now call Sai Argyle for valedectorian address.."

Sai stood up and reaches the stand

"I just want to make this short.. Highschool was a great experience, hard..but it had a reason, it cant always be fun, learning is very important, and lastly meeting new friends.. I really had a great time in highschool, and i hope college would be the same. I would like to thank each and everyone of you, for making this year memorable and interesting.. Thank you all..most especially to my friends,(dearka shouts 'woohoo!' ), to my parents, to the teachers,and lastly fllay.. Thannk you very much and Good day to all of you..." everyone gives him a standing ovation and they clap

"That was a very intersting speech Sai," talia said,

"Next, we have kira yamato.. our other valedictorian,"

"Congratulations my fellow students...Parents, Teachers, my fellow classmates and friends.. School..is an important experience in life, we need to study, because it will help us, escalate our knowledge.. But school can neve r be completed, if you didn't exist. For the parents..you worked hard to get us inside this amazing school, for the teachers.. you taught us.. and for my fellow classmates.. school would'nt have been fun, without you. Now we're approaching college, i assume that it would be harder, but we'll try our best. All i can say is, this school showed me the meaning of teamwork, and love... and i am very grateful of graduating in this school.. Thank you very much for everything, and Congratulations once again to each and every one of you...We have accomplished the 3rd mission in life and we are approaching a new step..."(a/n:1st is kindergarten, 2nd grade school and this is the 3rd..) He threw his graduation cap and everyone followed..." They all stood up and gave him a standing ovation.. Talia congratulated Sai and Kira, and so did the rest of the teachers

Before he left the stage he announced to everyone  
"By the way..all of you are invited to lacus' and my wedding.."

Everyone cheered and congratulated them...

"So when are you two planning to get married?"Uzumi asked

"I'm not sure dad..."kira said

"Hmmm..."caridad thought

"We dont have a date yet.."

"Ya.. we dont.."lacus said

"what about next month?"caridad said

"What!"kira and lacus said in unison

"Then next month it is.."Uzumi smiled

* * *

_**A/N**_

Whew... my eyes are so tired hehe.. but i stayed up to make it up to all of my reviewers... its 4:20 am right now.. I really hope you'll like this chapter.. it's the complete and edited version of chapter 12.. please tell me if it sucks or not.. i would really appreciate honesty.. ja ne

PS: I f i have mispelled words.. please tell me so i can edit it again..

Time: 4:49 am

* * *

**Chapter 13: Petals in the sand**

Is it the Marriage scene? Or maybe a break up scene..who knows.. please continue to read you can flame me for this hehe...

**_Thank you reviewers! Thank you for supporing my story, I hoped you liked the last chapter.. Im really sorry for the late update.. I released a new story that's why.. its titled _Tears..a lackira fic._. I hoped you read it.. i actually made it for my lackira reviewers.. theres a little dearmir and athcag there though..Once again.. thank you reviewers.. I also released a trailer for my new fic Destined to connect which is to be released this August.. please read the trailer.. aregatou_**

**_1.KiraFreedom- _**Thank you very much!

**_2.Yoriko Yuri- _**Oh okay.. i see that you're a kircag fan, but if i make a story out of them, it would be regarding their relationship as siblings so gomen..anyways thank you very much Thank you for adding me as your favorite author and story

**_3.AsuCaga- _**aregatou!

**_4.wrath tenshi-_** Thank you very much! im glad you like it, thank you for adding me as your favorite author and story!

**_5.ANONYMOUS-_** aregatou! me and my sister are very glad that you like it

**_6.Julie- _**Aregatou.. okay ill keep it up

**_7.Kite Lanford- _**first of all, gomen that i didnt do the love triangle.. cause you've been mentioning that... but in this story i didnt want to have a love triangle.. i wanted it to be a simple highschool drama..i hope you understand.. thank you

**_8.Miriae- _**Thank you! Im glad you like it... yes that song so its you hehe.. ya i feel bad for tolle and andy... im happy that you liked the yzak part.. as for athrun... hes not always that smart..thats why i made another valedictorian..heheh aregatou! please update yours too!

**_9.hibiscus8-_**ara..awww..your too kind..thank you very much, i really appreciate it.. i love your stories they're all very interesting. Aregatou gozaimasu for he reviews!

**_10.JesterSage- _**Thank you very much for the comment... i also have a hard time to update.. due to my schedule..ill try to update it... im glad you liked the chapter!

**_11.ritachi- _**You can do that ritachi! Thank you very much!

**_12.Angel of Dreams- _**I'm sorry for making the accident intense.. thank you for the comment!

**_13.asga-_**I'm sorry for cutting out tolle..i hope you dont hate me.. aregatou for the review!

**_14.tomdj1701-_**you're really mean, making side comments haha , yes you're right with the plot.. hahaha, )

**_15.Cinamoroll-_**Thank you very much for reviewing and reading my story

**_16.MyouseiSeed-_**gomen nasai for that.. i edited it already... ara! mentioning jerg-kuns name first haha

**_17.hibiscus8- _**Thank you very much for the care.. i appreciate it.. yes i like your stories i'm very sorry for the errors.. i was too tired and i was very sleepy that time... i hope this chapter can make up for it..

**_18.Julie-_** awww.. thats so sweet! aregatou gozaimasu for that

**_19.n/a- _**I'm sorry i was very sleepy that time.. i hope you're not angry now.. i changed it alreadyl.anyways thank you for reviewing

**_20.KiraFreedom-_**na ni! you still find it nice, after all the bad grammar? thank you

**_21.Angel of Dreams- _**I'm glad you like the pool scene.. i like the idea of the fic.. i'm thinking of using it aregatou

**_22.asga-_**Thank you very much for reviewing and reading my story I'm glad you didn't find it boring.. you're so nice

_**23.ritachi- **_Yes.. i agree it was a boring chapter... well i hope you'll like this one.. Thanks you for reviewing!

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	13. Petals in the Sand

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T

* * *

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 13th chapter:Petals in the sand, i hope you'll like it._

_**Previous Chapter Review:12- A/N: **Did you find chapter 12 interesting? Hmm.. what did you think about the last chapter?

* * *

_

"_So when are you two planning to get married?"Uzumi asked_

"I'm not sure dad..."kira said

"Hmmm..."caridad thought

"We dont have a date yet.."

"Ya.. we dont.."lacus said

"what about next month?"caridad said

"What!"kira and lacus said in unison

"Then next month it is.."Uzumi smiled

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

**Petals in the sand

* * *

**

"_Merna!"_cagalli screamed, uzumi heard it, and so did Caridad, and of course merna. They all rushed to her room

"cagalli, are you all right?" uzumi puffed,

"cagalli! What happened?"caridad asked worriedly

"what happened my dear?"merna asked

"_Oh, i just called merna for my dress.. i dont want to wear it.."_

"What! Cagalli! you better wear it! Its your brothers happiest day today!" uzumi told her angrily

"Your fathers right.."caridad said, as merna nodded

"no! i dont want! its really weird!"

"cagalli! You brat. If you wont wear it.. ill remove all your t-shirts and pants and replace them with dresses!.."

"_no! no!"_she cried like a child

Uzumi and Caridad left her

"Merna! i dont want my clothers to be replaced with dresses!"she threw her pillows

"Cagalli.. if you dont want that to happen, then dont be stubborn..."

"_its not my fault that dresses sucks!"s_he sniffed

"please, stop acting like a child cagalli.. you're in college already, and you'll need to wear a dress someday, just like lacus.. when you're going to be married, you'll wear a gown too.. thats just the proper etiquette.."

"_no!"_

"you're saying no! But kira told me that you looked beautiful during your prom.."

"_well, i, uh.."_

"its just a phase my dear.. you'll get over it..."

"_..."_

"please take a bath now, and start getting ready, kira and lacus' wedding will be in 5 hours" merna told her as she leaves the room.

* * *

.Knock.Knock.

* * *

"_Come in!"_ cagalli said 

"Hi cagalli!"lacus said sweetly

"_Lacus! Good morning!"_

"i heard you scream...hehe.."she said

"_oh.. im sorry for that.."_cagalli blushed

"do you need help? I could help you.."

"_no, no, thats okay lacus.. you have to prepare yourself.. its your day.."_

"Its okay cagalli.. i'll help you still.."she smiled

* * *

"So.. you're really planning to do this tonight?"kira asked 

"Dude, shes one luck girl... the plans beautiful"dearka pretended to cry

"Yes..."

"Okay.. so now were here...which one are you getting?"yzak told him

"i'm not sure... wait, kira how'd you ask lacus..."

"well i sang to her..."kira replied

"what! darn! I should have seen it!"dearka said

"dearka! Shut up and stop over reacting! Geez!" yzak scolded him

"Oh my gosh! I found it!"

"that is so beautiful..."dearka, yzak and kira responded

"Woah! And look at the price!"yzak said out loud

"dont worry.. i knew it would be expensive...so i started saving, since last year.."

"you'll make her happy.."kira smiled, patting his shoulder

(a/n: i didn't mention his name, but i guess you know who it is already)

* * *

"la, la, la.." lacus swayed her dress 

"Dear, you look very happy" caridad smiled, looking at her soon-to-be daughter in law

"thank you.."she smiled

"Is your room okay?"uzumi asked

"Yes it is, mr. Athha, thank you for asking..."she replied sweetly

"please, call me father.."he smiled

"okay, father.. mother.."

"Come on, dear, lacus has to prepare.."uzumi said

"Lacus.. if you need help just tell me.."caridad told her

"Okay, mother..thank you very much.."

* * *

3 hours flew.., and lacus starts to prepare and she wears her beautiful silk long white gown, with pink edges. 

Caridad helps her with it, she also helps lacus tie her long pink hair

"You look very beautiful lacus.."caridad said

"Thank you mother.."

"You and kira, would become a wonderful couple.."she hugged her and lacus hugs her back

* * *

**4 Hours and 30 minutes has passed...

* * *

**

"Cagalli c'mon!" kira yelled

"What!"

"cagalli! come on"he barges in her room

"hi!"she smiled with a puffy cheek

"Oh my gosh cagalli! you didnt change yet!"he said furiously

"i was about too ch-"her response was cut short by kira, who was really mad at her now.

"I'm going ahead! You better get dressed quickly! Mom, dad and lacus are in the chapel already!" he barks and bangs the door

"Kira.. woah, he must be that mad..."cagalli thought

"Merna... please help her already!"kira said

"Yes kira.. ill help her... dont worry, ill get her all dress up.."

"Thank you merna...ill see you in the ceremony."

"Cagalli!"merna burst in her room

"Merna..im all done!"she said nervously

"Wow, your fast.."she giggled "But i have to fix your hair and make-up"

"What! WHY?"

"Now, stop complaining, or you'll make your brother more upset..."

"Fine..."she pouts

* * *

Meanwhile, in the chapel 

"Kira?"lacus approached him

"Lac.lacus!"he said while ogling at lacus, he found her very gorgeous, she looked like an angel. She was very beautiful that she couldnt keep his eyes away from her.

"Kira? Are you okay?"she asked worriedly

"Yes.. im okay.. but cagalli.. she didn't prepare yet.."

"Have faith on cagalli. I bet she's coming now.."

"As you say so.."kira replied to her and he hugs her

* * *

**Ding Dong

* * *

**

"Cagalli.. there you're all done.. now hurry and wear your shoes, i think thats athrun.."merna said, cagalli blushed and fetched her shoes

"Good Afternoon Merna.."athrun happily said, he was wearing a white tuxedo, with a red rose in his pocket.

"You look very handsome athrun.."merna complimented

"Thank you..."

"Cagalli.. please get down now.. its 4:50 already, the wedding starts at 5.."

"Coming merna!"

Cagalli hurriedly put on her shoes, and she slowly walks down the stairs. Athrun looks up towards the stairs, and everything in the world to him goes in slow motion. As he looks up, he sees his past, present and future. He runs his eyes towards her figure, she wore a fur coat,. He noticed that her hair grew longer, he found her very beautiful. Cagalli walked faster, and suddenly she trips. Athrun's slowmotion went into fastmotion, his heart trembles quickly, he was very concerned for cagalli.

"Ahhh!"cagalli screams, as she trips

"cagalli!"merna yelled, athrun runs and catches cagalli with his arms

"athrun?"

"cagalli! Are you okay? Did you sprain anything? Did you hurt any of your body parts?" athrun said with concern, he was going to say more, but he was cut short by cagalli who placed her finger in his lips.

"shh.. im okay... its okay athrun..."

"my, my athrun.. i'm so glad you helped her..you are her knight and prince.."merna smiled, "i better go ahead with kisaka... you two.. just hurry up, kira and lacus are probably wondering where you are.." she leaves, and hurries in the car with the waiting kisaka.

"athrun.. its okay.."she said once more, she hugs his nape

"cagalli.. i was very worried you know.. please dont do that again.."he muttered, as cagalli starts to laugh

"Whats so funny?" he asks

"its you! You do care for me hahaha!"

"Of course i do.. and i would risk my life for you.." athrun said calmly, this made cagalli stop laughing. She finally realized that he truly loves and and ergo for her.

"I love you cagalli.. very, very much.."

"I love you too athrun!" she hugs him

"Now lets hurry, kira and is waiting.. they're going to kill both of us.."

* * *

"Where are they?"kira said while tapping his shoe 

"kira.. i bet they're coming already.."lacus said sweetly

"lacus.. you told me that 20 minutes ago..!"

"..." she widened her eyes

"i'm sorry.."he said while hugging her

"no, its okay.."she smiled, patting his back

"kira.. where's your sister and athrun?"uzumi asked

"father..i'm not sure.."

"your sister,.. she's such a late comer..."he said angrily

* * *

"hey cagalli?"athrun told her 

"uhhmm?"

"what does your dress look like?"

"i cant really describe it.."she answered

"okay.."

"okay..."

"we are so dead with kira.."athrun said

"my parents are gonna kill me!"cagalli said anxiously

"i think they'll understand.."athrun told her, while clasping her hand with his

"thanks athrun.."she smiled

* * *

Athrun speeds up, and his black porsche with them has finally arrive in the gigantic white chapel. 

"Kira!"he ran up beside him in the altar

"athrun..."

"i am so sorry for being late.."

"no, its okay.. its my sister.."

"please dont blame her.. i arrived in your house late.."

"as you say so athrun..."kira replied to him calmly

* * *

"Cagalli-san!"you look amazing stellar replied to her 

"stellar! Luna! Fllay! Mir! Mey!Mia!wow! You're all here!" she hugs them and lacus enters,

"Lacus! You look beautiful.. i'm so happy to be your sister in law.."she ran and hugs lacus

"Thanks cagalli.. you look very divine today.. athrun would be very pleased.but please remove that coat."she giggled

"uuh.. no"cagalli blushed, as everyone laughed

"Cagalli!"dearka said

"what!"

"furcoat?"he said

"remove the coat cagalli!"miriallia said

"no!"

"cagalli! cmon!"dearka said

"yzak came in with a smile "hey cags, whats up.. hey ladiiieeessss, you all look hoott.."he smirked 

"yzak!"lacus came and hugged him

"hey mrs.lacus yamato, the pink bride.."yzak said

"yzak.. you're strange today.."she giggled

"uuhhh.. mia.. whats up with your boyfriend?"cagalli asked

"i dont see anything different with him.. he's still my yzak..."she giggled

"yzak! whats wrong with you?"cagalli asked

"cagalli dont mind him.."stellar said, fllay, luna and meyrin nodded

"i dont see any problems with me cags! Im fine and coooooll..."he said, his fave was all red

"hmm.."dearka approached yzak and sniffed his mouth

"what is it?"fllay asked

"he drank liquor! Its 5:00 pm for crying out loud!" dearka yelled

"oh.. hehe.. oops.."mia laughed

"mia! whats wrong with you!"luna screamed

"luna! are you okay?" rey questioned his screaming girlfriend

"mia gave yzak liquor in the afternoon! worst! in an afternoon of a very important wedding!"luna said

"calm down.. i know how to solve this.."shinn interrupted

"shinn!"cagalli said

"hi cags.."he told her, he approached yzak and pinched him in the belly button and...

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"yzak yelled

"there.. problem solved.."he giggled

"thanks shinn.."mia said

"so.. done with your drunkness?"cagalli asked yzak

"yes..."

* * *

"you guys! they're waiting.."sai interrupted 

"sai!"cagalli said happily

"woah cagalli.. its only been 3 weeks, since we've last met.."he smiled

"everyone.. please get ready.."lacus said happily "please go to your escorts already..."

Everyone prepares and gets ready, lacus is being escorted by uzumi attha

"hi dad."cagalli smiled

"cagalli! My dear..you look lovely..."he smiled at his daughter

"thanks dad.."

"remove that coat.."he reprimaded

"no!"

"cagalli.."he said angrily

"fine.. later.."

* * *

The wedding march starts and they start moving, the first couple who entered were fllay and sai, they looked so happy, fllay was wearing a blue tube dress with flower prints and sai wore a black tux, fllay and sai smiled at kira and athrun, and fllay mouthed the word congratulations and kira replied with a thank you.

* * *

"Yzak go!"dearka nudged yzak, 

"Hey dearka! Woah!"

"yzak. Please be careful next time.."mia told yzak

"but! Its him!"he pointed at dearka

Dearka and the rest just giggled and ignored him

Yzak and Mia walked calmly in the aisle, when kira's and athrun's eyes met mia's, she waved at them and kira and athrun waved back.

Yzak just smiled at them

* * *

The next couple to walk on the aisle were shinn and stellar, shinn was very nervous that he kept on shaking and grinning widely while walking. 

"Shinn? Are you okay!"stellar asked

"uh-hh.. y-yyes.."

"great.. you're nervous.. stop lying to me shinn, you're stuttering.."

"fine.. please hold me tight... i have a fear of these stuff.."shinn said

Kira and athrun noticed this

"Hey athrun.."

"Yes kira?"

"look at shinn.."he giggled, athun looked at shinn's aghast face and started to giggle hard

"damn.. im gonna kill those two!"shinn muttered

"hehe.. dont do that shinn.. your facial expression is kind of funny"stellar laughed

They two finished walking on the aisle

* * *

The next couple were rey and lunamaria, the two walked happily and they were both smiling, lunamaria wore a red with straps, straight cut dress. It was filled with ribbons. Rey wore a purple tux, the two of them smiled happily at the groom. 

After Luna and Rey, Meyrin and Kuzzey exited, Meyrin wore a balloon-shape skirt yellow gown while Kuzzey wore a black tux, the two started walking in the aisle and kuzzey trips.

"Dear lord!"the priest said

The whole chapel breathed in shockness, meyrin panicked but kuzzey told her that he was okay, he stood up and they walk again.

"Oh my gosh!"kira thought

"whew..that was freaky.."athrun told kira silently

"yes it was..."

* * *

"Cagalli! Remove it!"miriallia said while pulling off cagallis fur coat 

"no!"

"lacus help me please"miriallia said

"okay."lacus replied, cagalli was too strong,she held her fur coat tightly

"get it off woman!"she said

* * *

"mir its your turn!"lacus said, miriallia had no choice but to walk already, but before she could do that, she ran to cagalli and grabbed her coat tightly, her fur coat separated from her body and it reveiled the dress she wore. Miriallia didn't really see what cagalli was wearing because she was already rushing. 

"Woah cagalli!"lacus said

"Cagalli.. that dress really fits you.."uzumi told his daughter

"thanks dad.. thanks lacus.."

The last couple to enter was dearka and miriallia, miriallia wore a sparkling purple tube and dearka wore a purple tux.

"Woah.. they match.."kira said

"They make a cute couple.."athrun joked

The two walked slowly

"walk faster dearka!"miriallia muttered, smiling at the same time

"i want our entrance drammatic okay.."

"idiot!" miriallia told him

"you too! Hahah"

"I wonder what cagalli's wearing.."miriallia said

"its gonna be boyish .."dearka laughed

"You're mean!"

"haha..."

* * *

"awww.. what a sweet couple.."athrun joked 

"ya.. by the way., cagalli's coming up next.. whats she wearing anyway?"kira asked

"i dont really know.. cause she wore a fur coat over it"

"great, its gonna be some boyish outfit i bet."kira said

"maybe.. im not sure kira.. hey the songs changing.."he said

"ya.. its suppose to cause its the maid of honor and the bride already.."

"really?"

"no.. haha. I made that up, lacus is the one who fixed the music of this thing so im not sure."kira joked

* * *

Cagalli was frightened to exit, she didn't like the idea of wearing dresses in the first place. 

"Cagalli! Go its your turn.."Uzumi said

"dad!"

"go cagalli! Now!"

"fine.."

* * *

Cagalli entered the aisle slowly

* * *

_You_

Everyone gazed at the princess, she looked so different, she was so elegant. Everyone gaped at her.

"Oh my gosh.."dearka said

"Woah, athruns one lucky guy,"yzak joked

"this is even better than the prom!"sai laughed

"aww..cagalli-san is so pretty!"stellar said

"yes. She is! She should start wearing these kinds of outfits.."

"Thank you lord! Yes!"kira said

"huh why?"athrun asked

* * *

"athrun.."kira pointed towards cagalli's direction Athrun glanced and saw his lover, and his princess. She was wearing a glittering green tube dress, it was a straight cut, her figure was thin,she looked like an angel to him.

_I don't know what to say_

"..."

"athrun?"

"k-kira..."

"haha! You look so funny, i cant wait till cagalli hears about this.."kira joked

"about what!"

"your stare, on how you reacted when she entered"

"please dont tell!"athrun begged

"shh... cagalli's walking.."kira said,

* * *

_You take my breath away_

"damn it..why are they staring?"cagalli thought

"crap.. i hate this thing.."

"there's athrun, shoot.. he keeps on looking! Stop looking!stop looking? Damn, now im blushing!"

"aww.. cagalli is blushing"miriallia said, the other girls laughed

* * *

_You're every song I sing_

_You're the music that I play_ _And you take my breath away_

"I cant stop looking at her! Shes so beautiful, i'm so in love!"athrun thought,

"great, my cheeks are all warm.."

"Hey athrun.. you're blushing arent you?'"kira joked

"uhh! no!"

* * *

_You_

"cagalli, i love you.."he thought

* * *

_You smile and it's okay_

"oh great, im shivering.. cmon cagalli.. smile, smile!"she thought

_You take my breath away _

_Like water from a stream _

_On a sizzling summer day _

_You take my breath away _

_There are words for the magic of a sunrise _

_Only none of them will do for you_

_

* * *

_She stopped walking and look at kira, and smiled, and she looked at athrun, she saw him blush and he saw her blush, athrun took her hand, and escorted her to the right side

"cagalli?"

"hmm?"

"You look very beautiful..and i see you're wearing the necklace i gave you.."

"ya.. thanks for this.."she blushed,

"thank you"she said once again, she smiled at him, he wanted to kiss her then and there, he found her really cute. He wanted to hug her and say "I love you" but it would be to inappropriate.

"s-see you later.."he said nervously, and he came back to kira

* * *

"why are you so nervous athrun?"kira asked

"i'm not, okay!"

"is it because of tonight?"kira said, as athrun nodded

"Dont worry... athrun.."

The wedding march started, lacus entered the aisle with uzumi.

_Friends, we started out as friends  
Friends turned into lovers  
Do you remember when _

Kira stared at his queen, everyone stood up when she entered, they all smiled at her. Kira wandered through his mind and remember the first time they met. (a/n:there are flashbacks okay.."

_Kira laughed and looked at the two, then at Lacus, and who might you be?_

Lacus smiled and replied to kira, _My names Lacus Clyne, hi, _(chapter 2)

_I held you  
For the very first time  
Love me it is so easy girl   
For me to speak my mind _

Lacus looked at him and smiled, she and kira knew each other for only a year and a half, and now they're getting married

_Wait.. Lacus_

"_Yes kira?"_

_Can i ask you out in Saturday night?_

"_Sure, i was going to ask athrun if i could ask you out, but since you already did, its a yes. I'm quite fond of you" _shes said blushing(chapter 2)

_I've said:  
I want you  
I need you  
Oh girl how I believe in you   
You're the light that has always seen me through  
In you I could find  
That I will be  
Forever by your side _

"I had to admit, the thing that just happened was funny"Kira told Lacus.. 

'Oh, Yes.. it was hehe.. kira thanks for holding my hand...'Lacus told him

"Dont worry about it.. thanks for holding mine too.."then he held her hand against his and kiss her forehead,

Lacus blushed and scooped her hands with his and both of them smiled at eachother(chapter 3)

Lacus opened the package and saw a pair of earrings,.. the earrings had words in it.. it said Wo Ai Ni Lacus.. Lacus blushed but didn't say anything.. this made Kira kind of insecure

After the restaurant, kira brought lacus in a mountain top and showed her the view

"Kira, i just love the view here. Thank you so much for being so kind' she looked at kira and smiled at him

'No, thats okay.. thank you lacus for being here with me..' then he kissed her in the lips , both of them enjoyed the kiss. They went inside the car and held hands. They saw the full moon and the city lights. They enjoyed the city's view. And they decided to stay in the car throughout the night side by side. Kira was about to sleep but before he dozed off he whispered to her.

"I love you Lacus.."

'I love you too kira and by the way I love the earrings' she told kira

Both of them finally dozed off and slept in the car together.

Lacus smiled and she clutched the earrings.

_Longer than the sun will shine,_  
_Love is a tie that binds, forever, forever_  
_Two hearts are meant to be one love eternally_  
_Together (together), forever, forever_

_

* * *

_  
Uzumi let go of lacus' hands and smiled at his son, lacus placed her hand out, and kira got it.

"You look very beautiful.."he said

"and you look very handsome.."she smiled

The ceremony started and the priest started talking "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here, for the marriage of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne."

"If there are any objections to this, please say it now.."the priest said,but no one objected "Very well, let us begin.."the priest started to talk, then time passed,

"Kira Yamato, will you take Lacus Clyne as your wife, in sickess and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do.."kira said while clutching lacus' hand and smiling at her gently

"Lacus Clyne, will you take Kira Yamato as your husband, in sickess and in health, till death do you part?"

"Yes i do.."she said happily

"Please bring in the rings.."the priest said,and athrun and cagalli gave the rings to kira and cagalli.

"Kira..."

"Lacus.."

"please take this ring.. as a sign of our love... in sickeness and in health, till death do us part.."the two said in unison while inserting the rings to eachothers finger. Kira and Lacus, smiled at eachother joyfully, the two were very happy. Kira wanted to scream, he couldn't believe it.. He's finally together, with his one true love.

* * *

_I want you  
I need you  
Oh girl how I believe in you  
You're the light that has always seen me through  
In you I could find  
That I will be  
Forever by your side _

"Together, forever with you lacus... my love.."he said

"Same with you kira yamato.."she replied,and the two looked at each others eyes, and shared a passionate kiss.

"uh okay.. you may kiss the bride.."the priest said

"i love you lacus clyne.."

"and i love you! Kira yamato!" and the two share a hug, that was worth to be remembered for all eternity.

Everyone clapped, people smiled and people cried

"That was so beautiful!"dearka said while crying

"dearka?"rey asked

"sniff.."yzak said

"yzak! your actually crying?"shinn asked while laughing.

All the women in the ceremony cried, cagalli teared a bit.

Kira and Lacus walked happily on the aisle, towards the door, the bridesmaid showered them with flowers.

"Kira, lacus.. have fun in the reception"Uzumi said, caridad and merna nodded, and so did kisaka

"Thank's you guys.. but arent you coming?"

"no.. you kids enjoy..."caridad smiled

"Thank you.."lacus and kira said in unison. The two entered their limousine

"Oh kira! I cant believe that, this is finally happening!"she said while clasping kiras hand "I know.. i'm so glad.."kira said, while pulling her closer to him,

"hey lacus?"

"yes kira?" "since, you're family now.. can you help cagalli dress up like that again?" "okay.. sure..but what for?" she asked, kira whispered the plan to her.

"Oh my gosh!"she said, while clapping "im so excited!" and she kissed kira

"ya me too..!" The two cuddled as they waited the car to reach their destination.

* * *

_**In the other cars...

* * *

**_

"Cagalli.." "yes athrun?"

"uhh..nothing.." Cagalli wondered on what athrun was going to ask.

* * *

"hey mir.."dearka said 

"yes?"

"you already know whats going to happen right?"he said

"what? Whats going to happen?"mia said

"ya."fllay, meyrin and luna said

"is it something bad?"shinn asked, rey, sai and kuzzey nodded

"well its like this..." yzak explained

"what! everyone said in unison, they all smiled

* * *

The reception was on th beach, the girls entered inside the cabin. While the guys were outside. 

"Sai, you stall her"dearka said

"Thank you for everything you guys.."athrun said

"No problem!"they all said

* * *

"Hey where's athrun?"cagalli asked, she was going to exit the door, to search for her lover, but before she could exit 

"Hey cagalli!"sai barged it

"Sai?"

"Lets all play enjoy the party!"he said, "right girls?" he told them while winking, the girls got the gist, and stalled cagalli, so they danced.

* * *

The boys prepared the scenery. "Its so lovely!"shinn said 

"She's going to accept it.."rey told them

"I'm so happy!"dearka squealed like a girl

"me too!"kuzzey and yzak said

"Thanks for helping out.."athrun said with a smile

"no problem"they all said The boys went back ,inside the cabin.

"kira!"lacus ran to him

"Lacus!"kira hugged her

"ooohh.."everyone clapped

"Everyone... now that the rest is here.. lets all eat!"lacus said, the group grabbed their plates and got food, and they started ringing the glass

"You guys!"kira said

"Cmon kira, lacus! You gotta kiss!"sai said, dearka and yzak kept on doing the smooch action.

Kira and Lacus kissed and everyone cheered

"How many kids are you planning to have?"shinn joked

"Shinn! Thats a rude question!"stellar told him

"we're not sure yet.."lacus said

"want 5 kids lacus?"kira joked

"sure haha.."she replied and they kiss again, it was a short kiss.

"how sweet!"sai said, and they both blush

After dinner, they went in the dance floor, and athrun approached cagalli "Cagalli lets go take a walk.."he said

* * *

"sure.."she replied, she was frightened. Her thoughts were very distracting. "Oh my gosh.. he's going to break up with me.."she thought As cagalli and athrun exited, the whole group kept quiet. 

"shh...lets see what happens.."dearka said, everyone else nodded

"im so excited"mia squealed Athrun covered cagalli's eyes

"Close your eyes.."he whispered to her

"athrun.. wha-"she was cut off by him,

"Be silent..just hold my hand"he said coolly The two walked, hand in hand on the sand, and they stopped.

"huh?"cagalli wondered

* * *

The people inside the cabin, continued watching them 

"ooooh, they stopped.."yzak said

"this is it.."lacus said

* * *

Athrun removed the blindfold "Cagalli..you may open your eyes now.." 

Cagalli opened her eyes, and took a glimpse of her surroundings, there were candles everywhere, athrun wasn't there though.

"athrun! Where are you? you're getting in my nerves zala! You've been doing this since a while ago! You've been Acting like a eerie person!"she screamed

* * *

Everyone in the cabin were shocked 

"great, what happened!"fllay said

"i hope this doesnt screw the plan.."luna said

* * *

"cagalli..."a voice came Cagalli looked back, there, she saw her prince with a bouquet of flowers in his hand 

"This is for you.."athrun handed her the bouquet, he was standing in the sand.

"thank you.."

"Cagalli, you're my angel..when i look at you, i see my past, present and future.." "athrun.." she started to tear

"The first time i met you, my heart pondered, my mind wandered, i wanted you.." "..."tears flowed down her cheeks

"My chest has been pounding everyday, there's only one reason why.."

"why?"she cried

"Because i want to be with you"

"but we are together..."cagalli said quietly

"I want to be with you together, forever.. for all eternity.."athrun looked at her with truthful eyes

* * *

Mia, Meyrin, Lacus, Fllay,Luna and stellar were touched by the words of athrun and they sobbed. 

"That was so beautiful!"dearka wailed

"Shut up dearka... sheesh"yzak complained, kira laughed

* * *

"athrun.."cagalli said 

"So cagalli yula attha.. will you marry me?"he knelt down, and he removed the blanket that was covering the sand, when the blanket was removed, it reveiled a red and white roses petals forming the words I LOVE YOU CAGALLI.. and a heart

"athrun..!"she bursted out in tears, dropping her flowers

"I, i..." "I?"the people in the cabin said together

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**At Dawn and Dusk

* * *

**

_Sorry, no previews haha.. i wonder what cagalli's reply would be? Please dont kill me hahha ... _

_The songs of this chapter were: You take my breath away by Rex Smith and Forever by your side by the manhattans._

_**Thank you reviewers! Thank you for supporing my story, Sorry for the really late reply! I've been very busy.. ill try to update this week, i promise.. anyways.. i hope you like the chapter..**_

**1_.Miriae(lazy to sign in)_**-thank you miriae.. hehe..

**2_.Lunamaria-_**dont worry, i use quotation marks already.. hehe.. that was only for the first 2 chapters, cause i just started writing.. anyways.. im glad you like it

**3._Riley-Mayori-_**thank you! and dont worry.. i dont think they'll break up(maybe)hehe, and thank you for adding me as favorite author and story..

**4._deathdefyer_** -Okay!.. sure.. thanks for reviewing

**5._deathdefyer-_**b? hehe

**6_.birdie101-_**Okay, ill update... hehe.. i hope you'll like this chapter.. thank you for reviewing!.

**7._PoisonousAkemi4869 -_**aww.. thank you! Im glad you like it.. and im happy that you like the yzak and his mom scene.. i almost cried while writing that part, cause i love my mommy hahha.. Heres the update.. i hope you like it..

**8._ANONYMOUS-_**Thank you!

**9._RobinAmon-_**Thanks!

**10._tomdj1701-_** i hope you'll like this chapter..and thank you!

**11._ritachi-_**you're lucky that highschool isnt over yet.. you could still bond with your friends, hehe..thank you! And i hope you'll like this chapter..

**12._Hysterical Blue-_**Thank you!

**13._cottongreentea-_**ya! Yzak is cool! hehe.. thank you

**14._asga_-**Thank you! Hai i agree

**15._cloudy mind-_**Thank you!and thank you for adding me as a favorite author and thank you for adding my stories at well.. im very grateful!oh yeah. Please update under the moon, i really like that story

**16._Myouseiseed-_**Wow.. youre so cynical.. haha.. fine.. thank you jas

**17._hibiscus8-_**Thanks nats! dont worry, ill find a way to have time for everything!

**18._Julie-_**that comment is so touching.. sniff.. thank you very much

**19._yzak-_**Oops sorry about that.. i edited it already

**20._KiraFreedom-_**Thank you!i hope you'll like this chapter

**21._Angel of Dreams-_**Thanks.. i'm gonna try to use your idea! Thank you very much

**22._asga-_**thank you!

**23._ritachi-_**thank you..


	14. Forever

**Gundam Seed Highschool**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, T-T

* * *

**A/N:**_This is my first fan fic ever and I hope you'll like it, this is my 13th chapter:Petals in the sand, i hope you'll like it._

Dedicated to: hibiscus8 (who told me to update it..)(Thanks Marie!)

* * *

_**Previous Chapter Review:13- A/N: **Did you find chapter 12 interesting? Hmm.. what did you think about the last chapter?

* * *

_

"athrun.."cagalli said

"So cagalli yula attha.. will you marry me?"he knelt down, and he removed the blanket that was covering the sand, when the blanket was removed, it reveiled a red and white roses petals forming the words I LOVE YOU CAGALLI.. and a heart

"athrun..!"she bursted out in tears, dropping her flowers

"I, i..."

"I?"the people in the cabin said together

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**FINAL CHAPTER**_

**Forever

* * *

**

"I..." she squinted

He wanted to cry, "she's going to say no" these words wandered in his mind

"I WILL! I Will Marry you Athrun Zala!" she ran to him and jump at him and the two fell in the sand

He got the ring and placed it on her finger

"You're just too good to be true" he sang

"Athrun?" Cagalli wondered

"Can't take my eyes off you" she looked bewildered

"You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much" he smiled, she smiled back

"At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you" he grabbed her waist and kissed her

"Athrun!" she giggled,

"My princess, may i have this dance?"

"You may!" she laughed

"Furdon the way that I stare" cagalli sang

"There's nothing else to compare" she continued

"wow you sing well cagalli!" he smiled, she blushed

"The sight of you leaves me weak" she sang

"There are no words left to speak" he sang with her

"athrun.. you sing better!" she pouted

"But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real   
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you" they sang together

* * *

**Inside the Cabin**

"What are they doing?" dearka said

"look's like they're dancing.."yzak replied

"how cute!" the girls said

"aww.. my little sister and bestfriend!" kira reacted to all their comments

"I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm my lonely night I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay and let me love you  
Baby let me love you..."Athrun sang

"Cagalli.. I love you.."he said

"I love you too athrun..." she placed her arms around him, then they shared a passionate kiss

"awww" everyone inside the cabin said, except for kira

"Kira what's wrong?" lacus asked

"..."

"haha.. stop being overprotective!" lacus joked, but kira continued watching and he kept track of the time

"woah! 5 minutes already!" dearka said

"that does it!"kira said and he slammed the door

"Kira!" lacus said

"uh oh..."yzak muttered

"what's wrong?" mia asked

"this really means trouble.."fllay told sai

"Break it up! Break it up!"kira appraoched athrun and cagalli, but they continued kissing, the two were in heaven, their surroundings were filled with color

"Kira!" lacus ran to him "don't do anything!"

"fine...but.. look!"he pointed at them

"c'mon..." lacus grabbed his hand and they went back inside the cabin

Cagalli and athrun stopped kissing, and they breathed

"was kira here?" athrun asked

"i dont know.." cagalli replied, and she grabbed his hand

he smiled, and he tightened his grip

"cagalli.."

"hmmm?"

"thank you..."

"for what athrun?"

"for accepting my offer.."

"athrun... i'd do anything for you...remember that.." she said, he released his hand and hugged her tight

"thank you so much, princess..."

They walk together hand in hand towards the cabin

* * *

**Inside the Cabin**

_Strangers in the night  
Exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances  
We'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through _,They sang

"?" they looked at each other

**Dearka:** Something in your eyesMirillia:Was so inviting  
**Yzak: **Something in your eyes  
**Mia:**Was so exciting  
**Sai:** Something in my heart  
**Fllay:** Told me I must have you

"athrun..."cagalli whispered and hid behind his back

"hey you guys!stop it!" athrun said

"CONGRATULATIONS!" they all said

"Congratulations buddy! I'm so happy for you!" dearka ran to him

"Thanks" he replied

"Cagalli!" the girls ran to her and looked at the ring

"wow! It's huge!" mia said

"It fits you cagalli..."luna smiled at him

"So.. Zala, Attha.. when's the big day?" shinn asked

"uhhh..."

"Dear sister and my bestfriend... i'm so happy for you too!" kira ran to them and hugged them tight

"i'm sorry for his actions he's too happy.."lacus said

"dont worry.." cagalli smiled

"so, when's the big day?" lacus asked

"we didn't tell our parents yet but..." cagalli replied

"but we decided that our wedding should be next week" athrun curtailed, cagalli gaped

"NEXT WEEK?" they all screamed

"Dude! That's too early.." dearka laughed

"yeah athrun!" kira said angrily

"Kira c'mon don't get mad.." athrun said, cagalli nodded

"please support us..." she smiled

"okay!" the girls said

"what! why? It's too early! what the heck! all of you are mad!"kira murmmured until lacus kissed him.

"kira.. lets support them okay.."

"fine..." he pouted

"thanks you guys.."cagalli said

"Now lets party!" lacus said

Cagalli took athrun's hand and brought him outside

"_athrun..."_

"yes cagalli?"

"_why'd you say next week!"_

"because..."

"_why!"_

"because i wanted to be with you.. i don't want to lose you already..."

"_..." _

"i know i'm selfish for keeping you all to myself but i really do want you, and i don't want anyone else to be with you.. and i don't to lose you.. and.." cagalli kissed him

"_athrun, i want to be with you too.."_ she smiled and they hugged, the two went back together in the cabin and they joined the party

* * *

**After the Party**

"okay.. bye you two!" shinn yelled

"take care!" luna said

"have fun!" kuzzey laughed

"thanks again!" miriallia said

"hope you too have a wonderful night!" dearka joked

"ya!" sai and yzak said, mia was tugging his arm

"bye!"lacus and kira waved

Athrun and Cagalli were the only ones left

"well... i hope you take care of her kira.."athrun said

"and i hope you take care of him lacus.." cagalli told her

Lacus and Kira nodded

"As for you two..." kira said

"Yes?" they asked

"Take care of one another.. and tell mom and dad already.." lacus said, as she held her husbands hand

Athrun and Cagalli smiled and bid farewell to them

He brought her home, and waited for her to enter the house, the two agreed to tell their parents the next day, cagalli entered the house and said goodbye to her knight

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

_Ring ring

* * *

_

"cagalli?"

"athrun! Please come here!"

"now! Its 8 am!"

"c'mon! Cause they're gonna see the ring and ..."

"fine.. okay.."

"yey!"

"i love you..." he smiled

"i love you too.."

Athrun got up from bed and took a shower

* * *

**In the Attha Residence

* * *

**

_Ding Dong

* * *

_

"Hello Mr.zala, its a pleasure meeting you..."

"Hi merna.. where's cagalli?" he smiled

"Cagalli..." merna yelled

"I'm coming!" cagalli said, she went out of the kitchen wearing shorts and a sleveless green shirt

"merna.. what?" she asked

Merna pointed at athrun

"athrun!" she yelled and hid behind merna, "why so early! I only called you 10 min ago!" , she blushed

"uhh..."he said

"please let me change first..." she smiled

"sure..." he blushed "darn.. she looks so hot..." he thought

"stop looking at me!" cagalli thought, cagalli ran upstairs and changed

"merna..."athrun said

"yes?"

"could you please call Mr.Attha, and Ms. Yamato.. we're gonna tell them something..."

"okay sure.." merna said

* * *

**5 minutes after**

"_athrun!"_ he ran to him and hugged him

"hey..."

"_i'm sorry"_

"For what?"

"_for my actions a while ago,.."_

"you dont have to be..."

"_still.. i thought you were staring at me..."_

"ya.. i did.. oopss... hehe.. anyways.. you dont have to be embarassed cause next week we'll be together..and..."athrun smirked

"_stop thinking green!"_ cagalli punched him

"i see that you two are enjoying yourselves.." uzumi said, caridad nodded

"_Hi dad, mom.."_

"Hi Mr. Attha.. hi Mrs. Yamato"

"so.. merna called us, and told us that you two wanted to talk to us..."

The two nodded

"so what is it about?" caridad asked

"well we..." athrun said

"_we're engaged.."_cagalli smiled, and showed her ring, Uzumi and Caridad gaped

* * *

**A min later...**

"That's wonderful!" caridad ran to them and hugged them

"Thanks mom.."

"so when do you plan to get married" uzumi said

"next week?" athrun said silently

"next week!" uzumi yelled

"yes.."cagalli whispered

"okay.." uzumi said and congratulated them

"whew..." athrun said

"now it's your parents turn to know.."

* * *

**In the Zala Residence

* * *

**

_Knock Knock

* * *

_

"Come in.." lenore said

"mom?" athrun asked

"athrun.. hi..." lenore said

"Good Day Mrs.Zala.."cagalli bowed

"Good day to you dear.." she said

"Honey... who's that!" patrick said

"Oh hi cagalli, athrun.." he greeted

"Hi dad..."athrun said

"Hi Mr.Zala.."

"So what brings you two here?" he asked

"well.. we.. uhh..."cagalli said

"we're uhh.." athrun muttered

"dont tell me! You got her pregnant!" patrick yelled

"noo!"they said together

"whew.."lenore sighed

"well?.."patrick said

"we want to get married" they said together

Lenore and Patrick looked at eachother and laughed

"sure.. of course you can.." lenore said

"just give us some cute grandchildren.."patrick smirked

Athrun and Cagalli gaped

"Dad! Keep quiet will you!" athrun yelled

"i'm just kidding around..."

"so when's the wedding?" lenore asked

"next week?" cagalli whispered

"next week? Okay.. i'll call the caterer and church..." lenore said

"thanks mom!" athrun smiled

* * *

**In the Car

* * *

**

"i can't believe your parents agreed" cagalli said

"i know.. even your parents.." athrun replied

"so what do you want on our honeymoon?" he said

"Athrun! You perv!" cagalli yelled

* * *

**A week later**

**7 am**

"wake up cagalli!" merna ran to her room

"what?" cagalli asked

"you have to prepare! Your wedding is in 4 hours!"

"later okay..."

"cagalli!"

"leave me alone..." cagalli said

1502-1145 Merna dialled Lacus and Kiras house number

"Hello?" kira said groggily

"Kira?" merna asked

"Hi Merna"

"Kira. Your sister is so lazy! Its her wedding day and she's not yet up!"

"What!"

"ya! I need Ms. Lacus' help!"

"okay.. i'll tell her"

"Kira?" lacus asked

"lacus.. cagalli needs help"

"she didn't wake up yet right?" she asked

"yes.."

"okay.. so i need to go there now?" lacus smiled

"please...?"

"of course i will kira.. she is my bestfriend, and sister.." she smiled

"thanks hon..."kira said while kissing her cheek

**30 mins later**

"cagalli!" lacus said

Cagalli didn't move she was stiff in her bed

"wake up!" lacus yelled, hitting cagalli with a pillow

"get up! get up!"

"fine.. i'm up.."

"take a shower now.. you have 3 hours left to prepare..."

"fine..."

**20 mins later**

"whats taking cagalli so long?" lacus wondered

She entered the bathroom and saw cagalli sleeping

"cagalli!" lacus said

"huh?" she replied

"hurry up please..."

"okay.."

"Athrun.. you look great.."dearka said

"Thanks..."

"Cagalli's going to be one lucky bride.."sai said

"hahahaha" yzak laughed

"I hope she's ready already.."kira said

* * *

_DING DONG

* * *

_

"Ms. Miriallia, good day to you and same to you ladies.."

"Hi Merna!" they all said

"where's cagalli?" miriallia asked

"she's upstairs..." merna replied

"c'mon girls.. lacus told us to help her so lets get ready!" mia said

"yes!" they all replied

The girls ran upstairs

"woah.. .. stampede of girls.."uzumi said

* * *

_Knock Knock

* * *

_

"come in!" lacus said

"Lacus we're here.." fllay said

"Fllay, Mia, Mir, Luna, Stellar, Mey! I'm glad you're here.. please help me set cagalli.."

"sure.."

"Hey lacus.." cagalli said, while coming out of the bathroom, she was in her bathrobe

"Cagalli?" lacus asked

"oh crap!" she yelled while looking at her friends bringing different kinds of beauty equiptment, she was about to run but mia grabbed her

"dont leave cagalli.. it's for your own good.." luna said

"and you have to do this.. or else.. athrun would be sad.." mia told her

"fine..." cagalli pouted

Athrun and the men were in the chapel already

"10 min before the wedding.. you excited?" kira asked

"ya.." he answered nervously

"kira.. where is that sister of yours?" uzumi asked

"i dont know dad..."

"athrun.. i'm so happy for you.." lenore hugged him

"thanks mom"

"Hurry up cagalli!" mia said

They girls were running out of the house, 8 minutes more before the wedding . All of them wore a pink gown, and all the men wore black tuxes.

They arrived the chapel

"hurry!" meyrin yelled

"what took you so long?" shinn asked

"cagalli.. was ... so.. hard..." luna said

"ahh.. i see.." rey replied

"shinn.. you're looking nice.." stellar said

"same to you stellar.." shinn hugged her

"c'mon cagalli.." lacus said

" thanks lacus..." cagalli told her, she went down the car

Everyone stared at her, she looked different

"woah.." dearka said

"she's very different..." sai said

"ya.. the prom was like woah.. but this one is like Oh my gosh.." yzak said in a nigger accent

"shut up yzak.." cagalli frowned

"well it's true!" yzak squealed

"the wedding march is starting!" kuzzey yelled

"shit.."mia said

"huh?"yzak wondered

"what's wrong mia?" stellar asked

"my dress has a rip.." mia replied

"it looks sexy.. leave it.."he smirked

"yzak!"miriallia said

"hahhaha.."

* * *

""fllay! We have to walk now!" sai yelled 

"coming!" she ran

"there's athrun and kira.. woah.. they look handsome.." fllay said

"of course.. it's his sisters and his soon to be wife's thing.."sai replied

* * *

"come yzak.."mia grabbed him 

"okay"

"dont touch my back.. i told you there's a rip there"

"sorry.."

They smiled and they walked the aisle briskly, they said hi to the groom and bestman.

* * *

"shinn! We're next!" stellar yelled 

The two walked slowly and happily

"Congratulations buddy.."shinn mouthed, athrun nodded

* * *

"Well i guess we're next..." luna smiled 

"you look beautiful luna.." rey told her

"thanks rey.."

They walked gently in the aisle, they smiled at athrun and kira

* * *

"kuzzey... sister and reys done.. its our turn.."meyrin said 

"okay.. hey mey.. did you lose weight?"he asked

"ya.. you noticed?"

"of course.."

* * *

"Dearka! Kuzzzey and meyrins done.." miriallia said 

"okay."

"you better not fall down.."she scowled

"of course i wont sweety.."

"tun dun du dun..."dearka said

"what are you doing?" she asked

"i'm just making fun!" he laughed

While walking, miriallia tripped a bit, but no one noticed but dearka

"cough..cough.."dearka said

"im sorry for being a hypocrite.."she pouted

"it' s okay.. i was just making fun..."

* * *

_My love, there's only you in my life _

"well.. congratulations in advance cagalli.."lacus smiled and she starts walking in the aisle

_The only thing that's right. _

"lacus..."kira whispered

"oooh.. i see someone's blushing.."athrun joked

_My first love, you're every breath that I take,  
You're every step I make_

"is he staring at me?"lacus wondered

"i hope she doesn't notice me..." kira thought

"darn, he is!" she blushed

"stop blushing lacus.."she thought

_And I, I want to share, all my love with you,  
No one else will do. _

Lacus reached the altar and smiled at athrun and kira, she took kira's hand and kira brought her to the maid of honor place

_And your eyes, they tell me how much you care.  
Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love. _

"Lacus.." he gazed upon her eyes

"hmm?"

"you look beautiful"

"You look handsome too kira.." she smiled

* * *

"dad...mom.."cagalli said 

"yes?" they answered

"thanks.."

"no, thank you.. we're glad that we had a daughter like you..."caridad smiled, with these words, cagalli cried.

"don't cry dear.. its your happiest day.. remember that.."uzumi said

"Thanks you guys!"she hugged them

The three of them started walking in the aisle

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one. _

Athrun looked at his walking princess, his mouth hanged, cagalli saw him and blushed, she was nervous.

_Our lives have just begun. _

"She's very pretty.."athrun muttered

"she is.."kira replied

"please take care of her athrun.."

"i will.."

_Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms, _

Cagalli reached the altar and held her princes hand, she kissed her parents.

"Cagalli.."

"athrun..."

"You look good.."they said in unison and laughed

_I can't resist your charm. _

He wanted to kiss her then and there, she looked too cute.

_My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure, _

"Dearly beloved.. we're gathered here for Athrun Zalas and Cagalli Yula Atthas wedding"

Everyone listened to the mass and it finally reached the vow part

"Athrun would you take Cagalli as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"the priest asked

"I do..."he replied

" Cagalli would you take Athrun as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do.." she said happily

"May we ask for the rings?" the priest asked

Kira and Lacus gave the rings to Cagalli and Athrun

_You know I don't mind.  
_

_Cause you, you mean the world to me. _  
"Cagalli.. the first time i met you.. i thought you were different.. when i say different, i mean good different.. I got interested in you, cause you weren't like the rest of them, you were unique, and you looked like an angel to me... i swore to love you cagalli.. and i always will.. since before up to death.. and nothing can change that.. i love you.."

Cagalli's eyes had tears, she never heard anything so lovely "athrun..." her voice trembled

_Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love. _

"I found you..uu.. cute.e. Ever since i met you.. even though... if you thought i .. waass a bb-o-y.." she breathed

"awwww.."everyone said

"and all i can say is that..." I lo..vv...ee.. you.." she cried

Everyone inside the church wept, including the priest

"You may kiss the bride..." he said

_And love, I'll be that fool, for you, I'm sure. _

"I love you.."they said in unison

The two walked the aisle, they prepared for their honeymoon

"Congratulations you two.."mia and fllay said

"Take care.."mir and dearka said

"you guys.. are so meant for eachother.."yzak cried

"now, now yzak.."mia said

"Congratulations buddy..."sai and kuzzey said

"We'll be expecting some good looking granchildren.."uzumi and patrick joked while their wives hit them

_You know I don't mind. _

"Congratulations.. and take care.."lacus said

"please take care of her athrun.."kira said

"I will.."he smiled

"Thank you for everything you guys.." cagalli said

The two entered the helicopter and it takes off for their honeymoon.

_And yes, you'll be the only one.  
_

"athrun..."

"hmm?"

"i love you..."she said

_Cause no one can deny, _

"i love you too.."

"hey cagalli?" he asked

"yes?"

"how many children do you want?" he joked

"athrun!" she slapped him playfully

_  
This love I have its fine. _

"I'm just joking!" he laughed

"i want 10" she said

"okay!" he approached her

"wahh! I was just kidding!" she said

_  
I'll give it all to you, _

"but i'm not kidding with this.." he whispered while holding her hand

"thank you athrun for everything.."she said, she clutches his hand

"I will always love you..." athrun said

"Forever.."they said together

_  
My love, my love,  
_

They hugged eachother and shared a passionate kiss.

_my endless love_

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Gomen everyone for the super dooper dooper late review.. it has been 3 weeks.. i've been busy.. we had exams, filipino week and practices.. so i'm sorry for the updates.. i'll try my best to improve my updates on D.T.C(destined to connect) Thank you all for reviewing! I love you guys! I hope you're not mad at me.. TT, Im very sorry if you think this chapter sucks... please flame me if it's needed...

PS: If this chapter has wrong grammar please tell me.. i dont have time to edit cause i have to study for a history test tomorrow...

* * *

**Epilogue**

_To summarize everything

* * *

_

_The songs on this chapter were: Strangers in the Night and My Endless Love

* * *

_

_**Thank you reviewers! Thank you for supporing my story, Sorry for the really late UPDAte I've been very verybusy.. ill try to update this week, i promise.. anyways.. i hope you like the chapter..**_

**1_...(the 3 dot person)_**-is it okay? Aregatou!

**2_.Mobile Suit Gundam Bladez-_**okay, aregatou!

**3._Infinite Freedom-_**_t_hanks for reading and reviewing! You were a great reviewer!

**4._tomdj1701_** -Okay!.. thank you! You were a great reviewer

**6_.Ayome_-**Sob.. that was a great remark.. Aregatou for adding me as a favorite! you were a great reviewer

**7._asucaglover15-_**Thank you! here's the update

**8._RobinAmon-_**Aww..your heart's bursting? Thanks!

**9._Miriae-_**Thanks! You were a great reviewer! I hope he'd do something like that in the serie.. but i dont think it will happen.. sob..sob.. anyways! were gonna cry? And you love yzak? Aww.. that's so sweet.. thanks for being a great reviewer

**11._ANONYMOUS_**_-_Thank you! You're such a good reviewer whoever you are.. thank you for reading my story!

**12._Hysterical Blue(Gelli",) _-**gomen for the late update

**13._Chris-_**yes.. you're right.. Thanks for reviewing!

**14._PoisonousAkemi4869 _-**I'm sorry for the late update.. i'm a kiralacus fan too! Thanks!

**15_.Susan-_**Here's cagalli's answer.. please dont flame me.. hehe aregatou!

**17_.gseedlover-_**Thanks! yes! ac forever!

**18_.ritachi-_**ahh..okay.. cagalli accepted hehe.. Thank you!

**19._Riley-Mayori-_**Yey! Yes kira and lacus are married! I'm glad you're happy! Here's the update!

**20._Michiyo Hikari-_**I'm glad that you found it sweet, thank you!

**21._MyouseiSeed-_**Thanks oneesan!

**22._asga- _**she did accept.. hehe thank you for reviewing!

**24._KiraFreedom- _**hehe! aregatou for reviewing!

**25._hibiscus8-_** Marie! Here it is! I hope you're not mad for the late update! This is for you by the way! Aregatoy for everything!

**26._Yoriku Yuri-_** Thank you for reading my story! Yes i updated.. aregatou!


End file.
